221C El nuevo inquilino de Baker Street
by yay1301.yes
Summary: Situado justo después de "El Gran Juego". La Señora Hudson finalmente ha tenido que arreglar el 221C; el sótano, y está buscando a alguien para alquilar. Hasta que llego Collette, una chica rara que apenas pudo ser el inquilino "perfecto" para Sherlock. SherlockXOC. Traducción de "221C" de HogwartsScribbler.
1. La nueva inquilina I

"Por supuesto que no, es un pervertido." Sherlock anunció frente del hombre incómodo sentado frente a él, John y la señora Hudson. El hombre se movió en su asiento, sin saber cómo responder a esa declaración de apertura.

"¡Sherlock, por amor de Dios!" John lo miró enojado, había perdido la paciencia con el detective.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no soy un pervertido." El hombre dijo en su defensa.

"Por supuesto que lo eres, usas mucho tu mano izquierda lo cual se nota que eres un adicto a la pornografía por Internet y desde el primer minuto que has estado aquí, casualmente has miraron el pecho de la señora Hudson al menos seis veces." Sherlock dijo en un tono aburrido, haciendo que la señora Hudson dejara salir un grito de sorpresa y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. "Por lo que podemos deducir una de dos cosas: La idea menos probable que disfrutas mucho del estampado de flores de la blusa de la señora Hudson o disfruta un poco demasiado de los pechos para el hombre común y corriente" menciono Sherlock concluyendo en un instante sin embargo el hombre no salía de su asombro.

"Sherlock no puede seguir haciendo esto." John dijo mientras se frotaba la frente.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó Sherlock, ajeno a los problemas que estaba causando.

"Esta fue la tercera persona de hoy que te has reusado a negar sin siquiera dejar que hablen y los otros dos se fueron porque les ofendiste. A este ritmo, el 221C permanecerá vacía." John gritó apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

John y Sherlock no fueron técnicamente requeridos para el proceso de elegir al nuevo inquilino, pero la señora Hudson quería que los chicos la ayudaran a elegir al nuevo inquilino a favor de Sherlock, más como demanda para el 221C del sótano. Después de todo, el incidente con los atentados de Moriarty, la casa había sido reparada, la señora Hudson había pensado que sería una gran oportunidad de tener el piso renovado. Se sentía muy incómodo tenerlo vacío, no quería otra interrupción criminal y que era muy probable que ocurriera teniendo a alguien como Sherlock en la casa. Ellos habían estado entrevistando pensionistas potenciales la semana pasada pero sin suerte. Sherlock no disfrutaba algún tipo de cambio ya sea se había negado o asustado a todos echándolos fuera. Sin embargo, la señora Hudson valoraba su opinión y estaba feliz de mantener lejos a los pervertidos.

"Voy a poner el agua a hervir para hacer un poco de té, ¿de acuerdo?" -Preguntó la señora Hudson, levantándose para hacerlo sin esperar respuesta. Sherlock dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en su silla.

"Por favor, dime que fue el último del día. ¡Todo este proceso es aburrido!" Dijo en voz alta. John no pudo evitar hacer su propia observación de Sherlock que aparecía mucho más un niño haciendo un berrinche cuando estaba aburrido.

"Uno más por hoy, querido. Una joven, que sonaba muy dulce en el teléfono. ¡Con acento extranjero, creo!" La Sra. Hudson grito desde la cocina. Sherlock gimió al oír la palabra "extranjero".

"Puede ser una chica, que recién salió de la escuela en busca de unas locas vacaciones pero profundamente significativas en el extranjero, pero no es lo suficientemente aventurera para ir a cualquier otra parte que no se hable Inglés. Estadounidense más probable." Sherlock adivinó mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Ella no iba a llegar por lo menos durante otra media hora, ya que había organizado las entrevistas con tiempo de sobra, y Sherlock vagamente se dio cuenta de la señora Hudson mencionó té.

"Sin embargo, podría ser bueno tener otra mujer en la casa." La Sra. Hudson dijo mientras llevaba la bandeja de té y galletas para todos ellos. Sherlock, por supuesto, no se escuchaba mientras se concentraba en otras cosas. John hizo el esfuerzo de responder con una sonrisa amable y un rápido "gracias" mientras se servía de la bandeja. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para todos, pero Sherlock que realmente sólo quería que la señora Hudson renunciara a la tonta idea de encontrar a otra persona para su casa perfectamente completa. Estaba contento con dos compañeros de piso, no creía que las probabilidades estaban a su favor para encontrar a otra persona a la cual aprobar. Unas cuantas inseguras pisadas sonaban por las escaleras y la señora Hudson se levantó con entusiasmo para ir dar la bienvenida al nuevo huésped. John miró a Sherlock y gruñó una advertencia silenciosa.

"Se agradable, no abras la boca para que esta mujer se moleste y se vaya, mantén la boca cerrada." Dijo rápidamente y dio a Sherlock una mirada de disgusto. Sherlock decidió por lo menos dar a la niña la oportunidad de hablar. John no podía reprochárselo si lo hacía mucho.

Collette miró a la mujer mayor con una sonrisa, después de que se presentaron. Se quitó el abrigo grueso para colgarlo con los demás, siguió a la señora Hudson por las escaleras y tomó todos los detalles que se le presentaron.

"Ahora, te voy a presentar a los chicos en el piso de arriba. Son buenos chicos, de verdad. Si la entrevista va bien, entonces te voy a mostrar el apartamento" la Sra. Hudson dijo alegremente. Collette pensó que era extraño, que sonaba como si tuviera que pasar una especie de prueba antes de que pudiera ver el piso en cuestión. Ella estaba dispuesta a por lo menos a intentarlo, los otros pisos que había mirado eran demasiado caros o vinieron con incómodamente amigables hombres mayores como propietarios. Al entrar en la sala de estar del 221B, Collette miró a su alrededor un poco, pero sobre todo se centró en los dos hombres sentados en sillones en el otro lado de la habitación. El rubio se levantó rápidamente y se acercó con la mano extendida. Le tomó la mano y se la estrechó con suavidad, su tacto era suave pero firme.

"Mucho gusto, soy John Watson." John dijo con una sonrisa antes de dejar ir la mano de la joven.

"Collette Mills, encantada de conocerte." Collette dijo cortésmente, ella miró al hombre de pelo oscuro que permanecía sentado y simplemente observaba la Sra. Hudson le mostró una silla antes de sentarse en el mismo lado de la habitación que los chicos. Collette se sentía como si estuviera en una entrevista de trabajo y de alguna manera se sentía alterada. Su mano encontró su zona de confort en su regazo mientras se frotaba la parte baja del abdomen de manera nerviosa.

"Esté, es Sherlock Holmes. No le hagas caso." John dijo rápidamente al ver que Sherlock no iba a presentarse. John le lanzó otra mirada. Collette se dio cuenta, pero no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. Sherlock se movió nuevamente en el sillón y observó, no tenía intención de presentarse a sí mismo ya que esto podría dar lugar a lo que le molesto a John. Collette dio una pequeña sonrisa a Sherlock, pero pronto dirigió su contacto con los ojos a la señora Hudson, después de todo ella era la propietaria.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?" Preguntó Collette, sin saber qué estaba frente a su potencial vecino de piso, ni que actualmente estaba siendo leída por el único detective consultor del mundo.

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti?, ¿te gusta Inglaterra?" John dijo antes que Sherlock ya que podría hacer un comentario sarcástico al saber todo ya. John ya estaba en el control de daños, hacía preguntas seguras y oró para que la joven pudiera responder sin ganar una observación de Sherlock.

"Bueno, tengo 23 años y soy australiana pero probablemente podría decir que soy de ahí por mi acento. Soy una persona tranquila y puedo cuidarme a mí misma por lo que no tendrá que preocuparse de que yo viva abajo, no hago mucho ruido. Llegué hace unas semanas, todavía me estoy adaptando a la zona de horario y el tiempo, pero en realidad me está gustando hasta ahora". Collette respondió silenciosamente se regañó a sí misma por apenas decir una cosa sobre su personalidad real.

"Siempre he querido visitar Australia, ¿Ves canguros a menudo?" dijo alegremente la señora Hudson. Collette sonrió, de alguna manera todo el mundo fuera de Australia parecía estar fascinado por los canguros.

"Con bastante frecuencia. Son tan comunes como los ciervos aquí. No en las ciudades, por supuesto, pero en el campo, es fácil localizarlos." Collette trató de explicar. La fascinación fue siempre extraña para ella, los canguros eran una vista común y no demasiado especial en Australia. Era fácil olvidar que estaban en otro sitio. La conversación continuó leve hasta allí, Collette finalmente se calmó tanto como John y la señora Hudson hicieron sólo una pequeña charla sobre ellos. Ella encontró muy interesante oír hablar de Sherlock que es un detective de consultoría, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle al respecto. Su intensa mirada la había hecho sentir incómoda.

"Bueno, creo que le hemos dado lo suficiente de su tiempo, creo que sería una gran compañera de piso ¿Verdad, Sherlock?" John dijo con optimismo, pensando que Sherlock finalmente había aprendido la lección al ver como se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación. Y la intensión era demasiada para Sherlock, que se había reprimido todo lo que había querido decir.

"Oh, sí, sólo trata de no llorar demasiado por la noche, aunque como usted dice no quiere molestar a la señora Hudson; mucho menos a nosotros." Sherlock dijo con el mayor control que pudo reunir. Collette le miró con extrañeza.

"Um, ¿qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Collette, una pregunta fatal para la mayoría de la gente que habla con Sherlock.

"¡Maldita sea Sherlock, no irás a empezar!" John rápidamente chillo pero todo era demasiado tarde, no hasta que Sherlock hablará.

"Usted recientemente ha salido de una relación a largo plazo, hay una marca en su dedo anular de un compromiso, puede ser; el mismo anillo de compromiso se encuentra ahora en su mano derecha, lo ha mantenido por razones sentimentales que muestran que él debe ha sido el que rompió el compromiso, ha tocado inconscientemente su estómago varias veces, voy a seguir adelante y decir que ha tenido un aborto involuntario o un aborto; de cualquier manera él se siente arrepentido y probablemente fue la causa para su ruptura. Ahora usted ha venido sola a este país, tiene una voz muy suave y sin posibilidades de hacer las cosas a menudo por su cuenta por lo que muestra que la ruptura fue lo suficientemente mala para que la lleve fuera de su casa en un intento de 'escapar' de su situación actual. Con todo, yo diría que estaríamos escuchándola llorar un par de meses más". Sherlock dijo con demasiada rapidez. John suspiró y se frotó la frente, medio esperando que la chica se hiciera de llorar y salir corriendo de la habitación en el momento en Sherlock había terminado de hablar. John se sorprendió, naturalmente, cuando en lugar de las lágrimas vio a la muchacha sonreír, incluso se rio entre dientes al final.

"Sherlock, que fue muy desagradable." La Sra. Hudson regañó, pero sabía que no debía discutir más a fondo.

"Wow." Fue todo lo Collette podría decir al principio. Sherlock se enderezó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, obviamente, la chica estaba impresionada.

"Sí, John decía esa palabra, pero tenía que seguir adelante y tratar de describir mi brillantez." Sherlock dijo aburrido con la situación de nuevo, pero siempre abierto a alguien que es sorprendido por escucharlo.

"No, lo siento, eso no es lo que quise decir cuando dije wow. Es sólo un poco raro, me dijeron que eras muy bueno con 'deducciones' pero tienes todo de mí… mal." Collette dijo mientras cortésmente trato de no reírse. El detective había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo que estaba allí, y cuando por fin habló. Por primera vez, John lo vio sin despegar su mirada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir que todo lo que dije está mal?" Sherlock casi gritó en la cara de la chica.

"Lo siento, no siempre se puede estar en lo correcto, supongo." Collette dijo amablemente, pensando que era probablemente muy fácil confundir las cosas sobre la gente.

"No, no lo es para Sherlock." John dijo con una sonrisa al perplejo Sherlock.

"Oh. Bueno de todos modos" levanto los hombros "¿le importa si veo el piso ahora? Tengo que regresar al hotel, se está haciendo tarde." Collette dijo a la señora Hudson, que no quería provocar un momento incómodo entre los hombres que ella había conocido, la Sra. Hudson la llevó rápidamente al piso del sótano mientras Sherlock se fue por encima de todo en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Sherlock dijo en voz alta mientras golpeaba con los dedos él sillón. Todo lo que añadió la describía a la perfección. No podía ser posible, ¿él estaba mal?

"¿Nunca has conocido a alguien que era diferente a cómo se presenta?" -Preguntó John, que ahora no estaba seguro si era divertido o era miedo de que Sherlock estaba tan perplejo. En silencio, se preguntó si Sherlock se rompía o si se trataba de algo que le podría desencadenar una serie de asesinatos.

"¡No puedo estar equivocado! Sólo está mintiendo para ocultar su vergüenza. ¡Voy a tener que probarlo!" Sherlock gritó y una vez más le recordó a John que parecía un niño mimado, se despidió de los pensamientos de Sherlock para las mujeres y de la descripción errónea de Collette.


	2. La nueva inquilina II

**Traducción de "221C" de HogwartsScribbler que amablemente cedió su permiso para que fans de habla hispana conocieran su obra, tome la iniciativa ya que es un fic muy bueno tanto que les va a gustar, como a mi. Disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Collette miró alrededor del pequeño apartamento del sótano como la señora Hudson abrió las cortinas a la derecha de ella pudo apreciar mejor. El apartamento en sí contenía una pequeña cocina y un baño, un dormitorio y una sala de estar. Sería agobiante cuando se llenara de muebles, pero Collette estaba sola y no tenía ninguna intención de invertir mucho. Estaba parcialmente amueblado, que era bueno para Collette ya que no tenía muebles de su propiedad.

"Ahora sé que no es mucho y los chicos de arriba son un poco difíciles para convivir y..." Sra. Hudson comenzó a decir en voz baja, nadie había vivido en el plano de simpatizar con sus vecinos antes de esta chica y por eso se mostraba cautelosa de dar la mejor impresión posible. Collette se rió entre dientes y miró.

"Usted sabe señora Hudson, que la mayoría de los caseros estarían tratando de hablar con los inquilinos de arriba, y no con los nuevos." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, sí, por supuesto. Es sólo que parecía que nunca encontraríamos a alguien para alquilar. Es un precio muy razonable y parecías manejarte bien con Sherlock, no todos pueden. También sería muy bonito tener otra chica en la casa y no siempre escuchar hablar de un asesinato". La Sra. Hudson dijo, diciendo la palabra asesinato como si se tratara de un tema de discusión informal. Collette pasó de un pie al otro y se contuvo tocándose el estómago de nuevo, rápidamente retiró su mano, sino que realmente era un hábito evidente de suyo.

"Para ser franca, estoy harta de alojarse en un hotel y viviendo de comida para llevar. Así que cuanto antes me puedo mover es mejor." Collette dijo, al ver una mirada de alivio extendida sobre el rostro de la señora Hudson. Collette en silencio se preguntó si ella había elegido el apartamento correcto, pero llegó a la casa de la amable mujer mayor y dos hombres que viven arriba, que podía mantener alejado cualquier tipo de merodeadores. Razonó consigo misma al saber que al menos Sherlock no le agarraría el trasero menos John se miraba muy decente y mucho menos "él" sugirió que ella podría trabajar fuera de su apartamento de "otras maneras". Su pequeño análisis de la situación se vio interrumpido cuando la señora Hudson se movió y se abrazó a la chica más joven. Collette no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, pero después de un momento puso sus manos en la espalda de la mujer mayor.

"¿Mañana es demasiado pronto para mudarse? Voy a hacerte una cena de asado mi especialidad, por lo que no tendrá que preocuparse mientras estás en moviendo todas tus cosas." La Sra. Hudson dijo en el hombro de Collette.

"No tengo casi nada para mudarme, más que mi ropa pero eso suena muy bien." Collette respondió cortésmente antes de dar un paso atrás. Sherlock observaba en silencio desde la puerta, sus ropas oscuras lo escondían y escuchó a las dos mujeres. Aunque no le gusta en especial la chica, ella podría llegar a ser interesante para una o dos semanas. Encontraría la verdad sobre ella.

Un largo viaje en taxi más tarde Collette se vio sentada sola en su pequeña habitación de hotel con un recipiente de plástico lleno de comida china de enfrente a la televisión. Mientras comía dejó que sus pensamientos corrieran salvajes, tomó notas de lo que iba a necesitar para comprar y hacer por la mañana. Le gustaba mucho la señora Hudson, la mujer mayor le recordaba tanto a su propia madre. John parecía lo suficientemente amable, pero esa amabilidad fue fácilmente desencadenada a enojo por Sherlock.

Sherlock, pensó, sería una pesadilla vivir junto a él. Mientras Sherlock parecía ser el más guapo de los dos hombres, a Collette fuertemente le gustaba su aspecto. Ella pensó que sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado, sus pómulos eran demasiado afilados y sus labios... a ella no le gustaban. Pero entonces uno no debe juzgar un libro por su cubierta, pensó Collette, lástima que Sherlock parecía ser su peor en el interior que en el exterior. Él había esparcido todas las cosas que había "deducido" de ella rápidamente y sin emoción. Si Collette realmente hubiera pasado por una ruptura difícil y perdido a un hijo, no podía imaginar lo terriblemente herido y ofendido que sería escuchar a un perfecto extraño hablar de cosas íntimas. Collette era una persona suave y en ocasiones podía ser fácilmente alterada si alguien supieran cosas sobre ella se consideraba afortunada de que Sherlock no fuera una de esas personas. Acabando su cena, Collette limpió todo y comenzó a empacar en sus maletas antes de ir a la cama, mañana sería un largo día.

"John!" grito de Sherlock, esencialmente haciendo de John un perro a su entera disposición. John apareció por la cocina quitando los platos de la cena, que era un poco más consciente de lo complicado que era, que una mujer joven se estaba moviendo al apartamento del sótano la Sra. Hudson nunca se había quejado mucho de la limpieza del lugar, en lugar de eso simplemente lo limpiaría ella misma. Pero John no sospechaba que Collette haría lo mismo. Suspiró en voz alta para que notara su molestia mientras entraba a la sala de estar.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le preguntó mientras miraba a Sherlock usando su computadora portátil una vez más.

"Tu contraseña de facebook." Sherlock dijo, ordenando la información en lugar de pedirla.

"De ninguna manera, no después de la última vez." John dijo enfadado, recordando lo fácil que fue para Sherlock adivinar la contraseña mientras que le enviaba mensajes a su novia de lo mucho que ocupaba demasiado de su tiempo. No hace falta decir que la relación no duró mucho después de eso.

"La necesito. Ella tiene una página de Facebook, pero es privada. La debes agregar como amiga." Sherlock dijo, mirando fijamente la imagen de visualización de Collette completamente en blanco.

"¿Por qué no haces tu propia cuenta y la añades tú mismo? Además, no estará en línea ahora." John dijo, dándose cuenta de la hora. Sherlock miró a John como si fuera estúpido.

"Facebook es una pérdida inútil de tiempo y no tengo ninguna intención de involucrarme. ¡Ahora dame la contraseña!" Sherlock gritó y miró a John con expectación.

"No voy a dártela. Pero voy a iniciar sesión y agregarla como amiga por la mañana si te vas a la cama, ahora." John dijo, tratando de darle una solución. El debate continuaría durante toda la noche.

Collette salió del hotel y con cierta dificultad se hizo de un taxi, al llevar dos grandes maletas, su bolsa de ordenador portátil y el bolso. Ella era sólo una chica y parecía bastante ridículo tratando de manejar todo al mismo tiempo a parte de llevaba más capas de lo habitual para hacer frente a las condiciones meteorológicas. Trato de relajarse en la cabina hasta que la arrastro la ansiedad, esa mañana había mirado tanto el blog de John y el sitio web de Sherlock. Se involucraban profundamente con asesinatos y otros casos peligrosos. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, Sherlock parecía saber más sobre la deducción de lo que ella creía. Collette vagamente se preguntó si no era tan difícil de leer porque era raro. Collette nunca se consideró normal y probablemente significaba que la gente la juzgaba mal; siempre eran errores y confusiones con ella.

Al llegar a la calle Baker, Collette se preparó para el día que estaba por venir. El conductor del taxi fue suficientemente bueno para ayudarla con las maletas. Collette miró la puerta oscura e inspeccionó los número y las letras a baño de oro por un momento; '221B y 221C. Ella iba a compartir una puerta con los chicos de arriba, que figuraba. Tocó el timbre dos veces y se sorprendió al oír pasos corriendo por las escaleras para abrir la puerta. La puerta se abrió y Sherlock estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa grande, falsa pero pegada en su rostro.

"¡Collette, buenos días!" Él casi le sonrió no sin antes mirar cuidadosamente su equipaje, una maleta grande de color púrpura oscuro y una maleta un poco más pequeña de un color rosa fuerte desagradable a su vita. Su bolsa de ordenador portátil y el bolso eran de color negro. Collette decidió colgarlos bajo su brazo.

"El morado es mi color favorito y la maleta rosada es de mi hermana, no me gusta rosa; al menos no en ese tono ¿Puedo pasar?" Explicó y miró a Sherlock que debe haberse dado cuenta de que había estado callado durante demasiado tiempo.

"Por supuesto, deja que te ayude con las maletas." Sherlock dijo cortésmente, después de haber recibido un sermón de John por la mañana sobre 'la captura de moscas con miel ". Mientras que la ciencia no era sólida, Sherlock estaba de acuerdo que Collette podría ser más abierto en torno a él si estaba bien para un rato. Collette sonrió y cogió la maleta de color púrpura, dejando el rosa para Sherlock. Otro detalle curioso, pensó, la mayoría de las mujeres dejaría la bolsa más grande para el hombre. Brevemente se preguntó si algo de importancia o de valor estaba en la maleta de color púrpura. Los dos entraron y Sherlock esperó ya que Collette tuvo problemas con su grueso abrigo negro.

"Buenas días Collette, la señora Hudson ha ido por algunas compras para la cena de esta noche, pero me dio la llave de tu apartamento en caso que llegaras antes que ella" John hizo una pausa en la parte superior de la escalera y miró con diversión. Sherlock Holmes, detective maestro estaba de pie junto Collette con una maleta grande de color rosa chillón en la mano. Los dos parecían una extraña pareja de vacaciones. John rápidamente apartó el pensamiento antes de bajar a tomar la otra maleta de Collette, que felizmente dejó llevar. Sherlock decidió que la maleta no llevaba nada de valor. Los dos hombres bajaron por las escaleras con las maletas grandes ya que Collette se adelantó para abrir la puerta de su piso nuevo. Los muchachos miraron a su alrededor; John por curiosidad y Sherlock por costumbre. Sherlock trazado en donde encontraba todo, sabiendo que podía entenderla mejor si bajaban más tarde para ver si algo se había movido.

"¿Es todo, entonces?" -Preguntó John.

"Um, sí. Voy a tener que ir a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Supongo que sabes dónde puedo conseguir muebles baratos?" Preguntó Collette, dirigiendo la pregunta a John.

"¿Por qué? Tienes una cama, sofá, mesa y sillas. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?" Preguntó Sherlock, su cortesía desapareció rápidamente como la necesidad de respuestas que surgieron en él.

"Un escritorio, una mesa de centro, ha y sólo un par de cosas para que el lugar se siente más vivo" Collette respondió vagamente. John dirigió a Sherlock una mirada de advertencia.

"Conozco algunos lugares cerca, te llevaré, si quieres." John ofreció, a sabiendas de que la joven no conocería aún la zona.

"Eso sería genial, gracias." Collette respondió. Sherlock puso los ojos casi en blanco al escuchar de sus aburridas bromas.

"Yo estaría encantado de desempaquetar para usted." Sherlock ofreció, poniendo su tono amable de nuevo.

"Um, no, gracias. Puedo hacerlo yo misma no me gusta mucho la idea de que usted vea a través de mis cosas." Collette dijo sin rodeos mientras dejaba su bolsa de ordenador portátil en el sofá con la dulzura de una madre al manejo de un niño. Sherlock sonrió cuando supo que había encontrado a su posesión más preciada. Collette marcó a los dos hombres la salida mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Ahora vamos, de acuerdo?" John pregunto ella asintió, los siguió hasta su apartamento mientras John tomaba sus cosa para salir. Sherlock casualmente se dirigió al salón y cogió el periódico mientras trataba de parecer ocupado sin apartar de reojo la vista a los dos de su izquierda.

Una hora más tarde vio a John y Collette mirando los muebles en uno de los grandes almacenes. Collette comenzó la larga y molesta tarea de escoger todo lo que iba a necesitar.

"Me paso la cosa más extraña esta mañana. Mi teléfono me despertó a las 4 am para decirme que tenía una solicitud de amistad en Facebook..." Collette dijo no tan casualmente mientras daba unos golpecitos para checar la solidez de una mesa de café.

"Sí, lo siento por eso. Sherlock no estaba contento de que tu perfil estuviese en privado." John trató de explicar mientras se frotaba el lado de su cuello.

"Está bien, nunca me imaginé que un detective buscara en Facebook para estar al acecho sin embargo, no te he aceptado todavía, tal vez él pensó que te aceptaría de inmediato y ahora podría rechazar la invitación sólo para molestarlo un poco. Leí sus sitios web de esta mañana también, me gusta mucho tu blog". Collette dijo, con el intento de hacer una pequeña charla. Se debe desarrollar una especie de amistad con sus compañeros de casa.

"Gracias. Sherlock no es ciertamente un fan. Él dice que me vaya a todos los hechos reales sobre la resolución de los casos." John se quejó.

"Sería aburrido si sólo escribieras sobre los hechos. Soy escritora, más o menos." Collette admitió mientras ponía la mesita de café en el gran carro que John había estado impulsando.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿He leído ninguna de sus obras?" John preguntó con interés.

"No, no creo que sea probable; escribo libros, en su mayoría dirigidas a mujeres con algunos temas de interés como Belleza, moda y hogar la mayoría de consejos mis principales ventas son los libros con remedios caseros para la belleza y la limpieza, no es mucho pero me gusta hacerlo… Voy a estar buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo sin embargo." Collette explicó. Los dos hicieron una pequeña charla por un tiempo, ya que escogio el resto de su mobiliario. Después de la organización para que todo sea entregado, los dos se dirigieron a casa. John miró a Collette mientras subían en la cabina del taxi.

"Tengo una pregunta, ¿ Ayer en realidad Sherlock se equivocó con lo que dijo de ti?" John preguntó, todavía divertido al ver a Sherlock volverse loco en busca de respuestas sobre ella.

"Hmm, te lo voy a decir, pero sólo si me prometes no decírselo. Será más divertido de esa manera." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa fresca, le dio las ganas para torturarlo que causaría problemas en Sherlock porque John sabría un poco más de ella y no él.

"Oh, Dios, sí, te lo prometo. Esto será genial." John respondió, haciendo a Collette reír.

"Nunca me ha comprometido, me compré este anillo hace dos años. Me lo pongo en mi dedo anular con frecuencia cuando salgo, soy un poco tímida por lo que es más fácil fingir que estoy comprometida a tener trato con los chicos al azar que tratar de seducirme, los hombres no suelen aceptar un no por respuesta cuando la mujer es soltera; puedo tocar mi estómago mucho por hábito porque hace unos cuatro meses tuve una cirugía y el tiempo de recuperación fue duro, ahora todo está bien... Todavía coloco mi mano donde estaba la herida. "Collette explicó, sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza mientras se desabrochaba la camisa suficiente para que John mirara la cicatriz. Aunque la mayoría de la gente estaría avergonzada de mostrar a alguien que habían conocido recientemente una cosa tan privada; Collette en absoluto se molestó a mostrársela.

"Sherlock agrupan las dos cosas juntas en lugar de verlos como algo separado. Debe ser por eso que pensé que habías tenido un aborto o aborto involuntario". John dijo, examinando la cicatriz con los ojos de un médico.

"Él debería saber." Collette respondió, cerrando la camisa de nuevo.

"Por lo tanto, ¿no hubo ruptura alguna? ¿Qué te trajo a Londres?" John le pidió más.

"No hay ruptura. No soy buena con las relaciones, estoy bastante segura de que estoy atrofiada emocionalmente. Y mi padre es el inglés, llegó a Australia cuando era joven. Probablemente suena un poco tonto, pero yo no estaba haciendo realmente mucho con mi vida en casa, así que pensé que sería bueno estar en contacto con mis raíces inglesas. Aunque yo nunca sería tan tonta como para decir que me vine aquí a "encontrarme a mí mismo" o lo que sea que la gente dice". Collette terminó, John no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, encontró todas las respuestas y si Sherlock las quería simplemente tenía que preguntar por ellas.

De vuelta en el apartamento, John miró a su alrededor con perplejida de ver que Sherlock ya no estaba en la sala de estar. Esta fue una ocurrencia improbable Sherlock normalmente se quedaba sentado y muchas veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta de John se iba. Le tomó unos momentos antes de que todo se juntara en la cabeza de John y se dirigió hacia el sótano. Collette estaba de rodillas hacia abajo, sacando de la maleta de color rosa y desempaquetar sus libros con un enojado Sherlock mirando sentado en el sofá un ordenador portátil de color púrpura sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Sherlock! ¿Nunca aprendiste?" John gritó, sin entender por qué Collette se veía tranquila.

"No te preocupes. Ni siquiera ha adivinado la contraseña todavía. Durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado fuera ha estado tratando y él no tiene ni idea." Collette sonrió a John.

"¿Quién fija como pista de la contraseña la palabra cómo" yo no estoy diciendo "¿Quién?" Sherlock gritó frustrado por su falta de capacidad en este caso particular. John sonrió y se acercó a Sherlock, cerró de la computadora portátil y quitándosela cuidadosamente.

"Discúlpate ya hay que volver a nuestro departamento." John dijo con calma, una vez más divertida que la nueva chica de alguna manera había superado a Sherlock sin siquiera intentarlo.

"¿Disculparme? No seas tonto John." Sherlock dijo, calmándose cuando sabía que tendría tiempo de sobra para trabajar en Collette al fin al cabo.

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué no viste en mis maletas." Collette preguntó mientras movía sus pocas posesiones más grandes donde serían alojadas.

"¿Las maletas? Nada de verdadera importancia en este país, tú portátil es tú bebé, que es donde tengo que estar centrado." Sherlock respondió cuando finalmente se levantó de su lugar en el sofá.

"Bueno, tú conseguiste ese derecho. Es mi bebé." Collette dijo mientras compartía una mirada juguetona con John.

"Estas manejando esto bien, para alguien que han violado su privacidad." Juan dijo dejando a Sherlock fuera del plano.

"Soy de una familia grande, nunca he tenido ninguna privacidad, para empezar." Collette respondió sinceramente sin importarle. Sabía que si Sherlock hubiera llegado realmente a su ordenador portátil, le habría despellejado vivo. John sonrió, contento de Sherlock no estuviera haciendo demasiado drama todavía.

"Bueno, bienvenido a nuestra familia."

**¿les gusto? ¿si? ¿no? ¿tal vez? ¿un review? Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Las notas de Slender I

**Hola, creo que aún batallo para la traducción, pero espero vaya progresando con la historia les entregue algo más limpio. Hago lo mejor que puedo y me siento muy ambiciosa de terminar este fic.**

**Cheers!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"¡John, desocupa la nevera; voy a recoger un torso más adelante que quiero mantener fresco!" Sherlock gritó desde la puerta principal con el sonido fuerte de sus pasos excitados.

"¿No es hora de que tengamos un segundo refrigerador para todas las partes de cuerpos?" John gimió mientras se sentaba a leer su periódico y cogió su café de todas las mañana. Sherlock irrumpió a través de la puerta de su apartamento mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

"Con comprar otro ocuparía mucho lugar... ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" Sherlock dijo cuando vio a Collette sentada en su sillón y sin contemplaciones comiendo un plato de cereal.

"Tv". Collette dijo simplemente con la boca llena y señaló el programa de noticias de la mañana tendría que verlas o se perdería de algunos datos, mientras que los labios de Sherlock se torcieron en un gesto de disgusto. Ella había estado viviendo en el piso del sótano desde hace un mes y todavía tenía que comprar su propia televisión. Sherlock estaba empezando a sospechar que evitaba la compra de uno a propósito, sólo para molestarlo.

"Pensé que el nuevo trabajo iba bien, ¿no es hora de que compres la tuya?" Sherlock preguntó secamente mientras hizo su camino al sillón.

"¿Cómo sabes acerca de mi trabajo?" Collette preguntó mientras se movía del sillón de Sherlock al respaldo del brazo del mismo quedando sentada ella y Sherlock directamente en el sillón al estar John ocupando el suyo. Había estado más gusto en el 221b y disfrutar de molestar a Sherlock. Era relativamente inofensivo una vez que llegó a conocerlo y muy divertido para molestar. Sherlock se le quedó mirando al estar sentada en el brazo de su sillón, como tratando de intimidarla para que se moviera. Él no lo permitió ganar el partido que jugaban a menudo y por lo que se sentó e hizo todo lo posible para buscar estar a gusto con ella estando demasiado cerca de él. Sherlock no se podía explicar por qué Collette lo molestaba mucho, era muy probable que el hecho de que cada vez que estaba cerca sus habilidades le parecieran fallar.

"John te felicitó por Facebook. No entiendo por qué, un trabajo a tiempo parcial en un pub parece difícilmente un logro." Sherlock dijo, sin darse cuenta del insulto que había añadido, por ahora Collette no parecía ofendida.

"Probablemente porque tú nunca has estado desempleado." Collette respondió y puso pie entre las piernas de Sherlock como venganza. Todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a la mayor parte de su contacto.

"Ah, sí, debe ser eso." Sherlock respondió secamente y se puso de pie, cediendo el sillón a Collette para después trasladarse a la cocina y limpiar la nevera él mismo.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo bueno que es tenerte con nosotros?" John dijo con una sonrisa. Con Collette en la casa, Sherlock olvidó a John molestarlo tanto como de costumbre.

"¿Algún caso nuevo?" Collette susurró a John. Se había enterado de que Sherlock era a menudo impredecible si no tenía un caso, parecía andar como alma en pena sin descanso que en realidad negaba a todos los demás la tranquilidad sin embargo parecía estar emocionado por conseguir un torso lo cual le era bastante extraño. Por supuesto Collette todavía estaba felizmente ignorante de algunos de los hábitos de Sherlock hasta que lo atrapo realizando sus experimentos sobre partes del cuerpo a las 2 de la mañana.

"Nada que encontrará estimulante para él. Tuvo uno de un hombre que andaba en busca de su esposa desaparecida. Él rechazó el caso y dijo que la respuesta era obvia." John respondió en un tono suave.

"¿Y era obvia?" Collette preguntó mientras terminaba su cereal.

"Ni idea, nunca me dijo…." John respondió seriamente antes de reírse en silencio con Collette. Sherlock volvió a la sala una vez más con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Asesinato. John, vamos." Sherlock anunció, acaba de recibir un mensaje de Lestrade. Collette se sentó con interés.

"¿Ha habido un asesinato? ¿Puedo ir a ver?" Preguntó, con ganas de ver lo que realmente Sherlock podía hacer en un caso. Sherlock miró, un poco contento de que Collette hubiera mostrado interés, pero asumió que todo sería para distraerlo.

"No, tú no tienes ninguna razón para estar en la escena del crimen y no está adecuadamente vestida." Sherlock respondió con desdén mientras agitaba su mano para apuntar el pantalón del pijama.

"Está bien, John podría mandarme un mensaje texto y por él podría saber qué pasa." Collette respondió. No tenía sentido discutir con Sherlock, al menos no por algo como esto. John cogió su abrigo y los chicos hicieron su camino hacia abajo para coger un taxi.

"¿Por qué tendrías que mandarle un mensaje? Es evidente que yo sería más capaz de explicarle el caso." Sherlock preguntó una vez que estaban sentados en la parte trasera de un taxi y en su camino hacia el lugar del crimen.

"Debido a que no puedes explicar nada sin complicar todo innecesariamente, por supuesto. Y por cierto, ¿cómo adivinaste mi nueva contraseña de mi Facebook?" John respondió mientras miraba al hombre peli oscuro.

"Me confundí por un momento en tu mente compleja, una vez que me di cuenta de mi error era fácil de adivinar." Sherlock dijo casualmente, una vez más, sin darse cuenta del insulto que repartió. John resopló un poco, pero sabía que no debía sostenerlo contra Sherlock.

"La voy a cambiar de nuevo." John dijo amargamente.

"¿Por qué molestarse? Voy a descubrir de cualquier manera la nueva contraseña con la misma facilidad que esta." Sherlock respondió mientras tecleaba en su teléfono para obtener información.

"Sobre el caso, dime sobre el asesinato." John dijo, cambiando de tema para ya no enojarse.

"Muy poco que decir en este momento. Un adolescente fue encontrado muerto en el bosque de Epping, con una nota en el bolsillo. La nota parece ser la parte más interesante." Sherlock explicó antes de centrarse a sí mismo para el caso, lo que significa que el resto del viaje en taxi fue largo en silencio.

Al llegar al sitio, Sherlock se hizo de sus habilidades para investigar el caso, mientras que John observó el aspecto médico de las cosas y tuvo la incómoda tarea de hablar con los padres del adolescente. Sherlock era capaz de recoger varias cosas, el chico no fue asesinado en el bosque, pero la nota que dejó, le hizo pensar que él no había escrito, sus padres no tenían ni idea de quién lo había estrangulado. En lo que Sherlock podía trabajar al cabo fue en la nota encontrada en el bolsillo del chico. No parecía ser una carta de suicidio ni una advertencia del asesino. No tenía mucho sentido y Sherlock lo disfrutaba.

"No mires... o te lleva." Sherlock dijo repitiéndose la nota a sí mismo mientras él y John caminaban por las escaleras hasta su piso.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" John preguntó, al no tener conocimiento de ella tampoco.

"¡No tengo ni idea, pero es emocionante!" Sherlock dijo alegremente, había pasado algún tiempo a que tuviera un caso de asesinato adecuado.

"Sherlock, un niño ha muerto." John regañó, ya sabiendo que Sherlock no aprendería nada de los sermones. Sherlock no le prestó atención a John ya lo había oído en el mismo tono y las palabras similares una y otra vez. Puso la carta sobre la superficie vacía en la pared en busca de pistas.

"Averigua todo lo que pueda sobre el muchacho, quiero que vayas a la escuela y entrevista a sus amigos. Averigua si tenía enemigos." Sherlock ordenó, John siempre había sido útil para hacer las pequeñas tareas tediosas de un caso, también lo era para hablar con la gente "común" al saber que no tenía habilidad para ello.

Pasaron los días y no había pista alguna. John había hecho su parte y descubrió que el chico era muy querido. Nadie quería verlo muerto. La falta de progreso estaba empezando a frustrarlo. Estaba esperando un segundo asesinato para más información.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La voz de Collette interrumpió los pensamientos de Sherlock mientras miraba su tablero con pistas vacías, el único punto era la nota.

"Pensar, si no te importa." Sherlock dijo en voz baja mientras colocaba ambas manos bajo su barbilla y tratando de recuperar el hilo de su pensamiento.

"¿Cómo va el caso?" Ella continuó, mirando a John en esta ocasión.

"Poco a poco. No nos conduce a ninguna parte y creo que le está molestando." John respondió por encima de su computadora portátil.

"Les agradecería a los dos que se fueran a otro lugar a hablar de mí, para que yo pudiera tener algo de silencio." Sherlock dijo sin mover la mirada del tablero. Collette levantó una ceja.

"Bueno, yo no quise decir nada antes porque, francamente, todos sabemos que Sherlock trabaja de maneras extrañas. Pero si ustedes están seriamente tratando de resolver un asesinato, ¿por qué debería Sherlock estar concentrado en Slander Man?" Collette preguntó antes de señalar la imagen en el tablero. Los dos hombres se miraron y luego a ella, como si estuviera hablando en el mismo idioma.

"Lo siento, ¿qué es el Slander Man?" John preguntó primero.

"¿No saben nada sobre Slander Man? ¿Sherlock se tropiezan con el juego y está teniendo un momento difícil al aceptar que no puede ser vencido en este caso? ¿la imagen de la derecha, es uno de los dibujos?" Collette dijo, sintiendo como si hubiera perdido a los dos a través de sus palabras.

"¿Sabes lo que significa esta nota?" Sherlock preguntó después de sólo mirar a Collette.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Collette preguntó confundida, era sólo un dibujo.

"Se encontró en el cuerpo del niño." John dijo en voz baja, sin embargo, tuvo que decir realmente a Collette sobre el caso con ningún progreso al respecto. Collette se quedó en blanco por un momento, no acostumbrada a tratar con asesinatos hasta que su mente se aclaró de nuevo.

"Explica a Slender Man, este juego, ahora." Sherlock ordenó con una voz profunda.

"Um, bueno... Slender Man es una criatura paranormal compuesta, como el hombre del saco. Todo el concepto se hizo popular en línea hace un rato. Un juego salió de él llamado Slenderman. Estás solo en un bosque y hay que recoger ocho notas, Slender constantemente te seguirá y con el tiempo te captura, a pesar de recibir las notas. Sólo es realmente espeluznante. Esa nota de allí es una de los ocho que hay que recoger en el juego." Collette explicó lo mejor que pudo mientras miraba todo por arriba en la computadora portátil de John para que lo leyera. La nariz de Sherlock se frunció un poco al oír su charla, mientras que ahora sabían lo de la nota, todo está explicación resultó a crear más preguntas.

**Otra vez ¿gusto? ¿si? ¿no? ¿un tal vez? Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Las notas de Slender II

Collette bostezó ruidosamente al mirar el reloj eran las 3 am. Ella sólo trabajaba en el bar los fines de semana por lo que tuvo tiempo libre para el resto de la semana. Este entorno era realmente malo para Collette ya que sin una razón no tenía una hora decente para levantarse, a menudo se encontraba levantada hasta tarde en la noche. Sabía que tenía que ir a la cama, pero ahora que estaba obteniendo una gran cantidad de ideas para escribirlas no las podía dejar pasar menos para un nuevo libro que tenía la intención de vender. Todavía confundida Collette, podía escribir libros populares sobre la belleza y asesoramiento de citas que actualmente ayudaba a las chicas, pero no podía utilizar las recomendaciones para sí misma. Se tomó un momento para mirar por encima de computadora portátil y se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía que llevar al cabo su propio consejo de su guía de limpieza. Su piso era un desastre. Cuatro tazas vacías estaban en la mesita de café, dos de los cuales ni siquiera pertenecían a ella. Con un fuerte suspiro salvó su trabajo en la laptop y se puso de pie, decidida a devolver las dos tazas antes de que ella se olvidara de ellas para otro día.

Camino suavemente por las escaleras para que no despertaran la señora Hudson o los chicos; Collette fue pasando más allá de la sala de estar hasta la cocina. Había suficiente luz procedente de las ventanas de la calle para que ella sin duda fuera a chocar con algo.

"¿Problemas para dormir?" Llegó la voz aterradora de Sherlock, Collette casi saltó fuera de su piel mientras miraba a ver una figura oscura que estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Collette gritó en un susurro furioso.

"Pensar". Sherlock respondió simplemente. Collette puso las tazas en el fregadero y se trasladó a sentarse en el sillón de John.

"¿Así que no hay avances en el caso?" Preguntó Collette, ya habían pasado dos días desde que les explicó Slenderman a ellos.

"John regresó a la escuela. Slenderman es muy popular entre los amigos del chico, pero ninguno de ellos mostró ninguna reacción al ser preguntado al respecto. La información acerca de la nota se hizo pública a propósito en los medios de comunicación. Lestrade piensa que podría causar pánico entre las masas. Al parecer tendremos que esperar a que haya otro chico asesinado pronto para que algo más salga a la luz". Sherlock dijo en un tono estoico. Collette suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que realizar tareas de John cuando estaba probablemente durmiendo como cualquier otra persona normal.

"Sherlock, no es correcto desear a esperar a que otro adolescente sea asesinado." Collette dijo en un tono casi maternal.

"No tiene por qué ser un adolescente, podría ser cualquiera." Sherlock respondió, perdiendo el control.

"Bien... buenas noches Sherlock." Collette respondió mientras se levantaba del sillón.

"Disfruta de tu sesión de limpieza improvisada y no puedo esperar a leer tu guía tardar." Sherlock respondió al recoger su violín. Collette no se molestó en preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero decidió que la sesión de limpieza podía esperar hasta la mañana. Ella ya sabía que había leído todos sus artículos por sus investigaciones sobre ella, incluso había ido tan lejos como para escribir un comentario muy insultante en uno de los títulos de su sitio web.

Collette se preguntó en silencio si alguna vez realmente podría llegar a entenderlo mientras se acostaba en la cama. Se preocupaba por él y John, que eran su extraña familia lejos de casa. Pero a veces era molesto cuando no podía leer a Sherlock como parecía leer a otros. Nunca diría que podía deducir cosas sobre la gente, pero era más observadora de lo normal. El sueño finalmente la tomo pero su cerebro continuó viajando por diferentes pensamientos.

"¡Despierta!" Los ojos de Collette se abrieron inmediatamente con la gran voz de Sherlock "Maldito" Holmes en sus oídos. Ella apenas había dormido, o al menos eso sentía.

"Ya voy". Collette murmuró en su almohada mientras sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

"¡Ahora!" Sherlock continuó gritando mientras arrancaba las sabanas del cuerpo de Collette, el frío de la mañana de Londres la golpeó cuando ella se acurrucó fetalmente.

"¡Jesús Sherlock, déjala vestirse por lo menos!" Llegó la voz un poco más razonable de John Watson. Collette abrió los ojos, esta vez estaba más despierta. Sherlock estaba de pie junto a ella, en realidad le tomo tiempo para darse cuenta de su falta de pantalón de pijama. John estaba de pie a los pies de su cama, mirando a otro lado con torpeza para no ofenderla.

"Pásame mis pantalones y me dicen lo qué está pasando. ¿Qué hora es de todos modos?" Collette dijo bruscamente, ella no era una persona de la mañana. Sherlock miró a su alrededor y encontró rápidamente su pantalón tirado en el suelo.

"Se ha encontrado un cadáver esta mañana con otra nota. Vamos ahora a St. Bart para revisarlo. Tú vienes. Tenemos que ir a las 9 am... 9:12 para ser exactos. Levántate." Sherlock dijo con más calma mientras le entregaba él pantalón. Collette se lo puso y se sentó, empujando una mano por su corto y desordenado pelo.

"¿Por qué tengo que ir? Ni siquiera he tenido mis muy necesarias 8 horas de sueño." Collette respondió mientras se obligaba a salir de la cama, se acercó a sus cajones para sacar un sujetador y ropa de abrigo.

"Debido a que comprendes a este Slender man mucho mejor que John ó yo sería más fácil si simplemente le dieras un vistazo para que estemos al tanto de lo que dice la siguiente nota" Sherlock respondió mientras que la chica aún adormilada, se quitaba su pantalón de pijama para ponerse un par de pantalones vaqueros.

"Está bien, pero me debes esto. John, por favor podrías poner hervir agua en la tetera y me hacen un café. Encontrarás los termos en la parte trasera del armario con todas las tazas regulares, ponte uno si lo desea. Sherlock, sal de mi habitación ". Collette ordenó mientras se quitaba su camisa de dormir, de espaldas a los chicos. John rápidamente salió de la habitación y se acercó a la cocina para hacer lo que se le pidió. Sherlock se tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando demasiado y salió de la habitación.

"John, ¿qué es Hello Kitty?" Sherlock preguntó mientras salía de la habitación y acercándose a la mesa para examinar unos papeles dispersos sobre ella. La cocina y el salón eran una sola habitación en el pequeño departamento de Collette. John frunció el ceño y miró a través del espacio entre el armario de la cocina y la barra antes de sacar dos termos de colores. Uno azul y un morado, por supuesto de color púrpura, ese fue el pensamiento Sherlock.

"Es un personaje de dibujos animados, creo. ¿Por qué?" John preguntó, después de haber perdido la conexión a que él hiciera preguntas que jamás imaginaria que preguntaría.

"Estaba escrito en su ropa interior." Sherlock respondió mientras miraba uno de los recibos que estaba disperso en la mesa.

"¡Sherlock, no debiste verla mientras se cambiaba!" John regañó mientras se preparaba el café para él y Collette.

"La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y obviamente a ella no le importa." Sherlock dijo lógicamente.

"No se molestó en cerrar la puerta porque tú has abierto la puerta innumerables veces y ella probablemente no le gusta usar pantalones para dormir, ¡por supuesto que no le va a importar ya que nadie entra a su habitación!" John dijo en serio. Collette salió de su habitación completamente vestida, después de haberse refrescado brevemente en su cuarto de baño adjunto. Se acercó a la cocina y abrió la puerta de la despensa, tomo un par de cosas y las deposito en su bolso antes de tomar el café ofrecido por John.

"Gracias. Sherlock si me despiertas de esa manera otra vez, voy a ser la responsable de darte un puñetazo en la ingle". Collette dijo bruscamente, Sherlock señaló rápidamente que la falta de sueño y comida afectaban su humor drásticamente.

"¿Ya terminaste? Porque hasta ahora has perdido 8 minutos que podrían haber sido utilizados para resolver este caso." Sherlock dijo serio. No era la mejor manera de decirle a una mujer temperamental que estaban tarde ¿por su culpa?

Sherlock se sentó en la cabina frotándose el brazo de frente a Collette y John que disfrutaban de café y barras de granola. Sherlock señalo dos cosas, la comida era una gran fuente de tranquilidad para que John se quedara callado durante los viajes en taxi y Collette podría golpear mucho más duro de lo que esperaba de una pequeña mujer que se sentían orgullosa de sus uñas.

"Lo siento, pero tendrás que aprender a despertarme con un poco más de cuidado la próxima vez. ¿Quieres una?" Collette dijo en un tono mucho más dulce y le ofreció una de sus barras, estaba de mejor humor ahora que estaba despierta y había algo en su estómago. Sherlock miró por la ventana con desdén.

"No como cuando estoy trabajando." Sherlock respondió.

"Pero si no comes ahora, finalmente tendrá que parar y comer más tarde, cuando bien podrías estar trabajando. Sería inteligente para ti si estando en el taxi puedes comer y pensar." Collette motivada agitó la barra delante de él la cual tomó en silencio y comenzó a comerla. John miró con asombro, ya que nunca había sido capaz de conseguir que comiera mientras estaba en un caso.

Una vez en St. Bart, el trío se dirigió al laboratorio que albergaba el cuerpo de la última "víctima Slender". Sherlock entró en la habitación, con un aire de confort, potencia y familiaridad. Collette se preguntó con qué frecuencia se entraba en la morgue. Se sentía como un recién llegado, la habitación era intimidante. Equipos Ciencia que ella sólo había visto en programas de crímenes estaban alrededor de la habitación, un olor nauseabundo de productos de limpieza flotaba en el aire y una gran ventana en el lado opuesto del laboratorio mostrando una habitación en donde estaba nel cuerpo en un gran losa. Dos caras desconocidas estaban charlando a un lado. Un hombre maduro con la sal y la pimienta en su pelo era la manera de decir que las canas estaban cubriendo su color natural y una mujer joven en una bata de laboratorio que se veía muy complacida de ver Sherlock. Eso no estaba bien, nadie se alegraba de ver a Sherlock. Rápidamente se hizo un clic, John había explicado gran parte de su trabajo a Collette. Podía fácilmente adivinar que esta mujer era Molly.

"¿Quién es ella? No puedes traer a gente al azar aquí Sherlock." El hombre habló primero, él no parecía muy impresionado con ella, pero de alguna manera parecía aceptar, como si él ya estuviera acostumbrado a que Sherlock hiciera cosas inusuales.

"Ella es una experta en la cultura pop." Sherlock contestó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación para buscar la nota.

"Um, yo sólo soy la chica que vive en el piso debajo de él y gastó demasiado tiempo en internet, siempre estoy en línea." Collette dijo en voz baja, no se sentía cómoda en la situación actual.

"Reconoció la nota." John explicó.

"Oh, así que tú eres la chica que entiende a este Slenderman, soy el Inspector Lestrade." El hombre dijo en un tono mucho más amable y le tendió la mano. Collette la tomo suavemente.

"Soy Collette." Ella respondió y miró a Molly que parecía incómoda.

"Esta es Molly." John dijo, para presentar a las dos mujeres.

"Debe ser muy interesante vivir con Sherlock... oh y Jonn." Molly dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Era dolorosamente claro que a ella le gustaba Sherlock. Collette no estaba segura de si debía sentir lástima por la chica, pero de alguna manera se encontró un poco celosa. No estaba segura de si eso significaba que le gustaba Sherlock más de lo que quisiese o que estaba celosa de que Molly fuese lo suficientemente valiente para mostrar sus sentimientos. Collette siempre había tenido dificultades para mostrarse abierta antes los hombres que le gustaban, cuando un hombre se acercaba era cuestión de tiempo para que se alejaran.

"Lo es, es decir, nunca hay momentos aburridos en él apartamento; deberías venir algún día para pasar el rato." Collette dijo, captando rápidamente la atención de Sherlock.

"Dejen su conversación femenina para otra ocasión y vamos a trabajar. ¿Dónde está la nota?" Sherlock dijo, sin darle a Molly la oportunidad de responder. Lestrade le entregó la nota y Sherlock miró fijamente Collette.

"Siempre mirando, sin ojos. Um, sí, eso es del juego." Collette confirmó, preguntándose por qué tenía que venir hasta aquí cuando podrían tener sólo un mensaje texto de la nota.

"Bueno, ahora vamos a ver el cuerpo." Sherlock dijo antes de llevar a Collette en silencio para ver el cuerpo. Mientras Collette podía manejar las cosas más extrañas, algo que pudo manejar fue la experiencia surrealista de ver a un cadáver por primera vez. Una adolescente esta vez, su cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanca del pecho hacia abajo. Grandes moretones alrededor de su cuello. Collette sólo miró y puso una mano sobre el brazo de John. Ella no admitiría que era una sensación de incomodidad, la verdad era que no sabía cómo se sentía. Tal vez se sorprendió de que ella no reaccionara con tanta fuerza como una persona normal lo haría. Era el mismo en los funerales, todo el mundo lloraba mientras que ella se quedaba mirando. Trató de pensar con lógica, no se sentía triste por la chica. Sintió pena porque tuvo que morir tan joven, pero Collette sabía que había personas que vivian sufriendo mucho más.

"¿Qué ves John?" Sherlock habló después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio, pero de hecho era tan sólo unos segundos. John se movió del lado de Collette para examinar el cuello de la chica.

"Bueno, parece que fue estrangulada por la misma persona, pero esta vez desde la parte frontal. El otro chico fue estrangulado por la espalda." John dijo mientras examinaba el cuello de la chica.

"Por lo tanto, el asesino estaba mirando a la chica a los ojos cuando lo hizo. El primero fue más calculado, estuvo planeando con más tiempo. Éste fue más apasionado, él quería probar su poder y quería más. "Sherlock anunció, más para sí mismo.

"Um, hay cosas debajo de sus uñas, ¿se debe comprobar eso?" Collette dijo en voz baja mientras señalaba a la mano de la chica. No quería mirar la cara de la chica más y noto el agrietado esmalte de sus uñas con un ligero aspecto de suciedad y sombrío debajo de ellas.

"¡Ah, sí, excelente!" Sherlock dijo mientras se dirigía a ver las uñas de la chica y tomar una muestra.

"¿Ella se defendió?" John dijo, una conclusión mentalmente sencilla pero correcta.

"Sí, ella probablemente le clavó las uñas en los brazos, trató de detenerlo." Sherlock dijo, describió la lucha en su mente. Salieron de la habitación y regresaron al laboratorio para que Sherlock iniciara sus pruebas en la muestra.

"¿Quién es esta chica?" Finalmente John pidió respuestas a Lestrade que se había quedado con Molly.

"Jenna Cowley. Iba a la misma escuela y en el mismo año que el joven Chambers." Respondió Lestrade.

"John, ve a hacer algo útil. Vuelve a la escuela, entrevistar a sus amigos y observa los brazos de sus compañeros para ver si encuentras marcas de uñas." Sherlock dijo, perdiéndose en su trabajo.

"Voy con él, los padres no estaban muy contentos cuando se dieron cuenta de que John no estaba en la fuerza. Tener mí hará que se sientan más a gusto." Lestrade dijo a Sherlock quien no respondió; se había ido su atención a la muestra de la laminilla. Los chicos se fueron y Collette se quedó miraron a su alrededor, sin saber que más podía hacer. Justo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de salir, le rugió el estómago. Barritas de granola no fueron lo suficientes para un buen desayuno.

"Oh, um, te llevaré a la cafetería. Sherlock estará aquí un largo tiempo." Molly habló con una sonrisa amable. Collette no tenía nada planeado para el día, más que la limpieza pero tenía la oportunidad de conocer a Molly que parecía una opción mucho mejor.

**¿Gusto? ¿si? ¿no? ¿review?**


	5. Las notas de Slender III

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo con los chicos?" Molly le preguntó en voz baja mientras bebía de su café. Collette le dio un bocado a su sándwich y sonrió.

"Alrededor de un mes y medio. ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Sherlock?" Collette dijo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le llevó enamorarse del detective.

"Alrededor de tres años. Había estado viniendo antes de trabajar aquí, pero a las otras personas con las que trabajo no le gusta demasiado. Supongo que es por eso que viene cuando estoy sólo yo." Molly dijo, consciente de que Sherlock no compartía sus sentimientos. Collette sonrió.

"Y probablemente él te considera como una muy buena amiga. He digo, de la manera en la que Sherlock podría considerar a una persona como amigo." Collette dijo amablemente, eso decía que Molly era una buena persona. Molly se sonrojó ante la idea de ser amiga de Sherlock.

"Realmente sólo es amable conmigo cuando necesita algo..." Molly dijo mientras miraba su café.

"Es lo mismo con John y eso que es su mejor amigo." Collette respondió con una ingeniosa sonrisa. Molly se reía, ella sabía que Sherlock no trataba a nadie favorablemente.

"¿Está disfrutando vivir aquí en Londres? Debe ser muy difícil vivir en otro país." Molly menciono de manera amistosa, con ganas de saber más acerca de la chica que estaba esencialmente viviendo con Sherlock.

"Es bueno, hasta ahora; los chicos son extraños, pero realmente interesantes. Me resulta un poco difícil hacer amigos, sin embargo, nunca he sido realmente buena con la gente. He conocido a algunas personas en el bar donde trabajo, pero no es realmente la misma cosa, ¿sabes? "Collette respondió al terminarse su almuerzo.

"He estado viviendo en Londres durante años y todavía estoy sobre todo por mi cuenta, así que te entiendo." Molly respondió con una sonrisa. Las chicas siguieron charlando un poco más de tiempo antes hacer su camino de vuelta al laboratorio. Ya habían pasado un tiempo cuando vieron a John de pie al lado de Sherlock, que también había terminado de ejecutar sus pruebas.

"¿Ha habido suerte en la escuela?" Collette preguntó con interés.

"Bueno, yo no lo creo, pero Sherlock parece haber tropezado con algo." John dijo sin embargo escucho a Sherlock casi gruñir.

"Nunca me he tropezado con respuestas, John. Hay una ciencia clara de trabajar estas cosas y esto es obvio." Sherlock respondió mientras miraba la página web de la escuela en su teléfono.

"Um, ¿qué es obvio?" John le preguntó después de un momento, molesto con la mirada que Sherlock le dio.

"Nuestro asesino es uno de los profesores, no es un estudiante. John comprobó los brazos de los estudiantes y no tienen nada." Sherlock empezó a explicar.

"Espera, uno de los chicos tenía rasguños en sus brazos..." John se apresuró a decir ya que había hecho el trabajo de campo y pensó que tenía una buena ventaja.

"Sí, pero ese chico es jugador de rugby. Obtuvo los arañazos de las prácticas, no de la chica. Lo que encontré debajo de las uñas eran células de la piel y las fibras de un sweater. Las fibras no coinciden con el uniforme, pero ambas víctimas fueron llevados de la escuela por lo que el asesino no habría tenido tiempo para poderse cambiar. No hay pistas de que hubiese algún secuestro en torno a la escuela, nadie recuerda haber comprobado algo extraño por lo que el asesino tenía que ser cualquiera que fuera visto en la escuela a menudo y era alguien de confianza para las víctimas". Sherlock dijo con gran comprensión. Ya tenía varios sospechosos en mente.

"¿Así que tendremos que encontrar a un profesor que les haya dado clase a ambos estudiantes?" John dijo, ya que todo tenía más sentido para él.

"Espero que atrapen a este tipo cuanto antes. Con 8 notas en el juego, eso significa que hay una posibilidad de que esto continúe hasta 8 personas muertas, ¿no?" Collette preguntó mientras observaba como Sherlock trabajar con rapidez en su teléfono.

"Si este tipo está matando a sus propios alumnos, no puedo verlo detenerse en sólo 8". John respondió mientras esperaba a que Sherlock terminara su búsqueda.

"John, llama a Lestrade y dile que nos encontraremos allí. Tendremos el asesino al final del día." Sherlock dijo con confianza mientras se abría camino a la puerta. Collette intercambió una mirada con Molly y decidió que también era su hora de partir. Caminaba junto a John ya que Sherlock estaba delante, él tenía piernas largas como para fijarse en quién lo seguía sabiendo la respuesta después de todo parecía estar concentrado en él caso.

"¿Trabajaba en lo del maestro con sólo asomarse en la página web de la escuela?" Collette susurró a John, él sabía de eso las impresiones que te llevabas con estar cerca de Sherlock Holmes.

"Nunca he entendido cómo lo hace." John respondió, feliz de tener a una persona normal a lo largo del caso, por lo menos normal, en comparación con Sherlock. En poco tiempo el trío estaba sentado en un taxi para hacerse camino a la escuela. Collette en silencio se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasan los chicos en los taxis durante sus casos. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en un libro que podría escribir "notas de Taxis" y "El arte de convocar a un taxi cada vez que…" podrían llegar a ser sus favoritos. También tomó nota de que Sherlock tenía el poder ó la magia para conseguir un taxi con mayor facilidad. Tal vez sólo era una cosa londinense, o podría ser que le faltaba dominar esa técnica.

Pronto entraron en la escuela incluso Lestrade se unió a ellos en cuanto los vio llegar para hacer el arresto. Era sorprendente la cantidad de confianza que el DI tenía en Sherlock sin ninguna prueba real y menos aún no mostrada. Sherlock se dirigió por los pasillos con el propósito de saber exactamente a dónde iba. Los tres estaban más confundidos, simplemente hicieron todo lo posible para mantenerse al día. Después de unos minutos de caminata y un momento en el que Sherlock se detuvo para preguntar en voz baja en dónde se encontraba el salón del profesor en cuestión; el grupo irrumpió en el laboratorio de computación y llamó la atención de una pequeña clase y un maestro de cómputo incómodo. Collette miró al maestro y como si se tratase de uno de los otros miembros del cuerpo docente de escuela escolto a los estudiantes fuera de la habitación. El hombre no se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado de un asesino, nunca había conocido a un asesino antes. Era un hombre de mediana edad que se estaba quedando calvo en la parte delantera, pero se las arregló para mantener una cola de caballo en la parte posterior, las gafas y corbata de colores brillantes. Ella no quería darle un estereotipo, pero parecía un friki inofensivo.

"Así que, ¿por qué lo hizo señor Harris?" Sherlock empezó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería ver la reacción del hombre.

"No sé de qué está hablando. ¿Quién eres tú?" El hombre dijo rápidamente mientras tartamudeaba con algunas palabras. Sherlock se acercó y ofreció la mano al hombre. Confundido, Harris tomó la mano de Sherlock sólo para que la manga de su jersey fuera empujado hacia arriba. Como era de esperar, tres heridas de sangre secas estaban en el brazo; tres rasguños de su última víctima. Sherlock mostró el brazo del hombre con una sonrisa como diciendo 'te lo dije'. A continuación, sacó su teléfono para mostrar el sitio web de la escuela, lo más importante para mostrar era una foto. Era una foto promocional del Sr. Harris dando una clase. Nadie entendía por qué la foto era importante, no por ahora.

"Usted sabe exactamente de lo que estoy hablando y sabe perfectamente bien quiénes somos. Los niños pueden ser crueles ¿no, señor Harris? Especialmente los más populares que parecen salirse con la suya en todo. Ellos no lo respetaban ¿no es así? Hicieron de su clase una broma" dijo acusadoramente. Collette vio como las habilidades de deducción de Sherlock se pusieron a trabajar, el hombre ya se estaba desmoronando bajo la presión como si Sherlock estuviera dentro de su cabeza. Fue increíble ver cuando Sherlock tenía la razón.¿

"¿Cómo?" hablo suave capaz de forzar su propia voz para que no se notara el miedo. Él iba a ir a la cárcel. Sherlock hizo un acercamiento en la foto y se la mostró, una vez más. Ahora podían ver: en la foto, mientras estaba borrosa, se mostraba la pantalla del ordenador de un estudiante detrás del Sr. Harris en lugar de trabajar estaba jugando un juego familiar.

"Ellos no lo tomaron en serio. Elegían jugar durante las clases en vez de hacer su trabajo. Había que poner fin a eso. Incluso agregó las notas con la esperanza de asustar lo suficiente a otros para conseguir que dejaran él juego". Sherlock remató con una sonrisa. Una vez que todo estaba descubierto, el profesor rápidamente se quebró y confesó. El niño a menudo se había burlado de la clase, lo suficiente para que Harris comenzara a fantasear con matarlo. Un día se tornaron las cosas demasiado lejos y antes de darse cuenta, se había hecho su fantasía realidad. Dejó el cuerpo en el bosque y trató de confundir el asesinato con la nota, así la gente creería que era algún tipo de broma. Estaba contento por unos días, hasta que escuchó a la chica en la clase haciendo chistes sobre él. Una vez más, confeso. Dejaron a Lestrade para hacer su trabajo y volvieron a la calle Baker, para informar a la señora Hudson de todo lo que había sucedido.

"Sabes, ahora te tengo un gran respeto. Lo que haces es realmente impresionante." Collette dijo a Sherlock mientras se sentaba en el brazo de su silla y tomó un sorbo de té. Sherlock sonrió ante el pequeño cumplido pero aún no estaba feliz de compartir su espacio.

"Te lo agradezco. Viniendo de la única persona a la que no entiendo en este mundo." Sherlock respondió, aún desconcertado por la chica. Collette sonrió.

"Tal vez no tienes que esforzarte por hacerlo, sólo tienes que conocerme." Ella contestó.

"Dudo de eso." Sherlock respondió desviando la mirada. Collette se echó a reír.

"¿Sabes lo que pienso? John hace algo mucho más impresionante que tú." Ella dijo, mirando a John.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Preguntó Sherlock, captando su atención de nuevo.

"Cuida mucho de ti, hay una conexión entre ustedes" Collette sonrió juguetonamente lo que no le hizo gracia.

"¡Oh baja de mi sillón!" Él exigió sin embargo dejo el apartamento. Un paseo despejaría su cabeza.

"Creo que le está empezando a gustar." John dijo una vez que la puerta se había cerrado de golpe.

"Siempre me está gritando, no creo que eso cuente mucho." Collette respondió con diversión.

"Es bueno para él. La Sra. Hudson le atiende a él y to casi cumplo lo que quiere. Sin embargo tú aprietas sus botones y le muestran que no siempre puede salirse con la suya. Podría realmente aprender algo de ti." John dijo en serio, después de haber notado algunos pequeños cambios en Sherlock desde Collette había estado con ellos.

"O podría ser la cosa que lo empujaría a hacer una matanza." Collette respondió con una sonrisa. Sherlock no volvió después de una hora los dos normalmente iban a algún pub para una cena sencilla y celebrar el final del caso. A veces era bueno para relajarse y disfrutar de una noche tranquila y otras veces eran un recordatorio de lo aburrido que era la vida sin el detective. Esta noche fue una de esas noches en las que estaban aburridos solos y regresaron al apartamento después de comer.

"No deberías haberte molestado, no va a comer." John dijo mientras caminaban, Collette había decidido ser considerada y traer la cena Sherlock. Una vez que se quitaron sus abrigos John notó que la puerta de Collette estaba abierta, no estaba como lo había dejado.

"¿Te apuesto cinco libras a que él está tratando de conectarse a mi computadora portátil de nuevo?" Collette preguntó y miró a John, quien asintió con la cabeza. Él sabía que Sherlock no se daba por vencido a tratar de adivinar su contraseña. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el piso del sótano y abrieron la puerta. Ambos fueron sorprendidos. Collette sacó un billete de cinco libras de su cartera y se lo entregó a John.

"Sherlock, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Collette preguntó después de un momento, mientras observaba al brillante detective consultor establecer una televisión en su sala de estar.

"Necesitabas una. Considera esto como pago por la ayuda en el caso." Sherlock respondió y la miró una vez que todo estuviera en su lugar. Collette no tenía idea de cómo responder y definitivamente no tenía intención de admitir que esto era lo más caro que un hombre le había comprado. Sherlock se acercó y la miró para saber si estaba contento con él. El precio ni le había pasado por la cabeza.

"Um, gracias." Collette dijo y tiró de Sherlock en un solo abrazo, todavía llevaba su cena en la mano. Sherlock se quedó inmóvil por un momento y miró a John como preguntándole qué hacer, parecía estar más cerca de la risa que a ayudarlo. Sherlock miró a la mujer baja apretándose a él cuidadosamente puso sus brazos alrededor de ella brevemente para devolver el abrazo. Él sólo había sentido el afecto maternal de la señora Hudson.

"De nada". Él respondió en voz baja y vio como Collette dio un paso atrás mientras sonreía a él con sinceridad. La expresión de su rostro le hacía sentirse diferente.

"Te traje pollo, espero y te parezca bien." Collette dijo y levantó la bolsa que llevaba un contenedor de comida para llevar.

"No tengo hambre". Sherlock contestó simplemente, tratando de recuperar el control de sí mismo.

"Tonterías, lo último que comiste fue una barrita de granola esta mañana ahora siéntate y come." Collette ordenó bruscamente. Lo hizo bien ya que Sherlock se trasladó al sofá y se puso a comer, mientras que John y Collette probaron el nuevo televisor. Baker Street se estaba empezando a sentir mucho como a estar en casa.

**¿Gusta?**


	6. La solución del sillón

_Continuando con la nueva inquilina del 221C, espero y le siga agradando este fic. Collete es un personaje original, que es la piedrita en el zapato de Sherlock. Disfruten. _

* * *

"John, prende la chimenea." Sherlock dijo mientras caminaba hacia su sala de estar, cubierto por su fiel sábana blanca. Se detuvo a mirar por un momento antes de gruñir al ver una vez más sentada a Collette en su silla.

"Buenos días, ¿dormiste en un poco hoy?". Collette dijo alegremente mientras comía su plato habitual de cereal azucarado.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Te he comprado un televisor hace una semana y todavía estas aquí." Sherlock dijo con amargura, esperaba una mañana tranquila ¿y ahora qué?. Ella había estado comiendo su desayuno en su apartamento cada mañana y siempre había usado la excusa de no tener una televisión.

"Me quedé sin leche". Collette respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Sherlock gruñó, él sabía que era una mentira. Sospechaba que simplemente disfrutaba molestando; demasiadas sospechas. Era de esas mujeres que se preparaban para todo, y menos era de las que les faltaba leche.

"¡Fuera de mi sillón!" Sherlock ordenó mientras se acercaba.

"Hmm, no. Llegué aquí primero." Collette dijo con una sonrisa.

"Muévete o me quitare la sabana." Sherlock dijo de una manera infantil. John sólo pudo suspirar por el comportamiento de la dos. Collette sonrió y miró deliberadamente a Sherlock de arriba a abajo.

"Hazlo. No tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes." Ella respondió y tomó otro bocado de su cereal. La boca de Sherlock se tensó en una mirada de disgusto al pensar en una respuesta.

"Oh ustedes dos, crezcan." John se movió de su asiento para ir a hacer a Sherlock una taza de té.

"Allí, toma el asiento de John." Sherlock dijo, haciendo un gesto con el hombro apuntando al estar sus brazos debajo de la sabana.

"No, me gusta este asiento es mejor." Collette dijo, a propósito.

"Si insistes en comer el desayuno en nuestro departamento, entonces debes aprender tu lugar." Sherlock comento.

"¿Y cuál es mi lugar? ¿Sentada en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación? Entre tu sillón y el sillón de John. Por ahora escojo tu sillón, debo de comportarme bien y compartir." Collette dijo, moviéndose al brazo del sillón como siempre. Sherlock suspiró y se rindió al sentarse. Odiaba que dejara el asiento caliente.

"Tú lugar sería en tú apartamento, en caso que se te haya olvidado." Sherlock respondió.

"Pero entonces estaría sola. Tu no querrías estar solo ¿no?" Collette susurró en broma a su oído, el calor de su aliento golpeo su piel. Sherlock sólo respondió desplazándose ligeramente en su sillón. Si alguien más hubiera estado observando, se vería como coqueteo, John sabía mucho de eso y era mejor. Collette disfrutaba de apretar botones en Sherlock, ella sabía que no era el tipo de hombre para coquetear o para cualquier otra muestra de sentimiento romántico.

"¿Tenemos clientes?" Sherlock dirigió su atención a John, sintiéndose un poco extraño de las interacciones con Collette. Se dio cuenta de que la sensación era más a menudo últimamente, pero se negó a reconocerlo.

"Um, algo así. Alguien ha publicado un trabajo en mi blog de esta mañana. No tienes que preocuparte por ello, puedo manejarlo." John dijo, y entregó a Sherlock su té. Las manos de Sherlock salieron de su sabana y se llevó el té a los labios sabiendo que iba a ser su desayuno. No podía evitar sentirse sorprendido por John al querer tomar un caso solo.

"¿Por qué asumirías que mis habilidades no son necesarias en este caso en particular?" Sherlock preguntó, necesitando respuestas.

"No es realmente un caso. Un perro se escapó y están ofreciendo una muy buena recompensa por su devolución." John dijo con vergüenza, el trabajo no era algo que Sherlock llegase a tomar pero el dinero era bueno.

"¿Y por qué alguien haría eso? Él podría fácilmente comprar un perro nuevo." Sherlock dijo al no entender la unión entre un hombre y su mascota.

"Probablemente porque el tipo ama a su perro." Collette dijo simplemente, sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo para explicar más a fondo.

"En realidad es el perro de su hija. Ella está en la universidad y por eso quiere encontrarlo antes de que ella llegue a casa este fin de semana." John respondió.

"Bien entonces, voy a vestirme y nos pondremos en el caso." Sherlock dijo en cuanto dejo la taza medio vacía de té sobre la mesa y se levantó.

"Realmente no suena tan interesante en comparación con el último caso." Dijo Collette.

"No, pero sigue siendo interesante. Los seres humanos son predecibles, las mascotas de casa en la ciudad no lo son." Sherlock contestó antes de caminar, Collette sonrió y se puso de pie para pisar la parte posterior de la sabana, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Sherlock agarró lo que pudo de la sabana antes de mirar a la chica.

"¡Quita el pie de mí sabana!" Gritó.

"Obligame". Collette sonrió. Sherlock gruñó antes de girar y con la cabeza alta él salió de la habitación. No podía dejar de reír.

"¡Bonito trasero!" Ella gritó tras él. John miró a Collette.

"Ustedes dos van a volverme loco, ¿lo sabías?" Él dijo, el regaño perdió su efecto, ya que era incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

"Lo siento mamá." Dijo juguetonamente y besó John en la mejilla antes de irse abajo a prepararse para el día. John se rio entre dientes y esperó a Sherlock para salir. Pronto los dos estaban fuera en el caso del Terrier perdido.

Collette salió de la ducha después de pasar demasiado tiempo. Fue bueno relajarse sin los chicos al rededor, a pesar de que le encantaba molestarlos. Sherlock había comentado sobre sus largas duchas y de la mala elección de la música que ponía cuando lo hacía, a pesar de todos los comentarios nunca pudo averiguar cómo sabía de la duración de sus duchas. Collette limpió el espejo humeante y se hizo una mueca a sí misma antes de tomar su secador de pelo. Viendo que no estaba, ella gruñó. Sherlock tenía la costumbre de pedirlo prestado para algunos de sus experimentos. Sabiendo que los chicos estaban fuera, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió hasta su piso. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre sentado en la silla de John.

"¡Jesucristo!" Ella dijo en voz alta. El hombre sonrió hacia ella.

"Siempre me divierte cuando la gente que dice ser atea recurre a anunciar los nombres de figuras religiosas. No quise asustarte." El hombre dijo mientras tomaba una taza de té. Collette confiada de se seguridad hizo que su mente trabajaba rápidamente sólo para alcanzar algún objeto contundente más cercano que resultó ser un florero, sólo había dos hombres que irrumpirían en el apartamento y ella aún no había visto ninguno de ellos.

"¿Moriarty o Mycroft?" Se obligó a decir ya con valentía pero sonaba bastante débil. El hombre sonrió una vez más.

"Mycroft. No hay de qué preocuparse, si fuera Moriarty ya estarías muerta, drogada o secuestrada por ahora." El hombre dijo antes de sacar una tarjeta de seguridad que contenía su imagen y nombre, él esperaba que fuera suficiente para calmar los nervios de la joven. Collette escaneó la tarjeta y se hizo dolorosamente consciente de su figura casi desnuda.

"Ok, te creo. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en condiciones menos difíciles, pero no se puede hacer mucho de eso ahora." Collette dijo y se acercó más. Mycroft guardo su tarjeta y le ofreció una taza de té.

"Siéntate y únete a mí, ¿no? He estado esperando a conocerte aunque creo que no puedes entrar a un coche tan fácilmente como John. Esto parecía una opción mucho mejor." Dijo cortésmente.

"¿Ha venido a verme?" Preguntó Collette, confundida.

"Pues sí, me preocupa mucho mi hermano, así que me gustaría llegar a conocer el tipo de gente con la que se asocia". Mycroft respondió, Collette se mordió los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que podría estar en un largo debate, mientras que no llevaba nada más que una toalla.

Algún tiempo antes, John y Sherlock estaban en la búsqueda de lo que resultó ser un animal muy inteligente. John se sintió humillado por como las personas los vieron perseguir al el perro por diferentes calles, la peor parte fue ver a Sherlock gritando el nombre del animal como si fuera un criminal. Sin mucho aviso, Sherlock hizo una parada completa. John vio esto como una oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.

"Jamás lo agarraremos de esta manera, tenemos que atraparlo." John jadeó mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Sí, es perfecto." Sherlock dijo en un tono tranquilo.

"¿Lo es? Creí que habías dicho antes que no había necesidad de recurrir a estas cosas por un animal tonto" John dijo. Sherlock lo miro y después señaló a la ventana de la tienda que estaba frente a él. Parecía una boutique de ropa para mujer, pero lo que había visto Sherlock era un sillón con tejido de felpa de color violeta oscuro. John inclinó la cabeza.

"¿En serio? ¿No es su estilo, si me preguntas?" John dijo con una sonrisa. Sherlock suspiró.

"¿No te das cuenta? Si tenemos este sillón en nuestro apartamento nunca más voy a encontrar Collette en mi sillón. Su color favorito es el morado, veras que no podrá resistirse a ella." Sherlock explicó mientras entraba en la tienda. John puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que él sillón era únicamente para decoración y que la dependienta de la tienda no lo vendería, y menos a alguien tan grosero como Sherlock.

John se sorprendió cuando entró en la tienda al ver como Sherlock había adquirido otro de sus disfraces para hablar con el gerente. Sherlock debe haber calculado que una tienda de ropa no sólo vendería sus artículos de exposición y ahora, por alguna razón, estaba llorando a una mujer de edad avanzada. John se acercó a escuchar cuando casualmente miró por una rejilla de las camisas de las mujeres.

"Y como usted sabe, mi madre, mi querida y dulce madre ha caído enferma y…" Sherlock estaba diciendo en un tono desgarrador, pero John no llegó a oír el resto.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Llegó la voz de una asistente de ventas. John miró hacia ella y sonrió.

"Oh no, sólo estoy viendo." John respondió antes de darse cuenta rápidamente que estaban en el área de ropa interior "Para mi novia." Terminó y forzó una sonrisa amable.

"Oh, ya veo. Su "novia". No se preocupe señor, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo perfecto, ¿ella suele usar la misma talla que usted?" La joven dijo sugestivamente, John suspiró.

"No soy gay." Dijo por lo que pareció era la enésima vez.

"Nunca dije que lo era. Muchos hombres, incluso los hombres rectos, les gusta vestirse de mujer de vez en cuando." La mujer le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, John suspiró y salió de la tienda. Así que ahora la gente pensaba que era un travesti. Él realmente se necesita conocer y salir con una buena chica. No mucho después Sherlock salió de la tienda con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¿Ya lo tienes, entonces?" John preguntó, curioso de qué mentira le dijo para conseguir el sillón.

"Oh sí, un mensajero la entregara esta tarde. Ella me lo dio de forma gratuita." Sherlock dijo, satisfecho de sí mismo, pero inmediato regresaba al caso de perseguir al perro. John negó con la cabeza, pero seguiría necesitando el dinero de la recompensa. El caso fue resuelto rápidamente encontrando al perro muy regocijado junto a otros en un parque dando por finalizada su búsqueda y con la recomendación al dueño de que lo sacara más a menudo; después de eso los chicos regresaron a su apartamento. Sherlock tenía ganas de ver la expresión en el rostro de Collette cuando viera el sillón. Mientras que sus deducciones no eran por lo general acertadas sobre ella, sabía que ésta iba a ser correcta. Con una sonrisa, entró en la sala de estar con John no muy lejos detrás de él. Ambos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Mycroft miró a Sherlock y sonrió.

"Oh, cierra tu boca hermano. Aunque debo admitir, esta probablemente es la primera vez que miras a una mujer desnuda entre tus sabanas." Él dijo, tomando con gran placer al señalar la falta de experiencia de Sherlock. Collette miró a Sherlock, mientras ella no se sorprendió, se preguntaba si le molestaba que se burlaran de él.

"¿De verdad estás desnuda?" John preguntó mientras miraba a Collette, que en ese momento estaba sentada en el sillón de Sherlock y envuelta en su sábana.

"Mycroft me pilló en un mal momento, eso es todo." Ella respondió vagamente y miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Un mal momento? ¿Entras a menudo desnuda a nuestro apartamento cuando estamos fuera?" John volvió a preguntar.

"No tan a menudo como usted podrían pensar." Collette respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Sherlock, evitando el comentario anterior de Mycroft y manteniendo sus ojos en Collette. Aunque John no parecía darse cuenta, Sherlock sabía que él le dedicaba una que otra mirada a Collette y no quería que su hermano observara ese pequeño detalle.

"Oh, yo solo vine a conocer a su nueva vecina. Realmente es un buen melocotón." Mycroft dijo de una manera casi amistosa. Sherlock lo miró fijamente, preguntándose qué podría significar.

"¿Qué le has dicho?" Sherlock cuestionó, esta vez mirando directamente a Collette. Su clavícula y el pecho se mostraban y él sólo podía distinguir la forma de sus pechos por debajo de la sabana. Él se quedó mirando demasiado tiempo, Mycroft sonrió para sus adentros al ver a su hermano con cuidado.

"No mucho, él ya sabía bastante de mí." Collette dijo honestamente, ella sabía que no debía dar información acerca de Sherlock. John ya le había dicho acerca de la extraña relación entre los dos hermanos.

"Yo mejor me retiro. Collette fue un placer, hasta la próxima vez." Mycroft dijo mientras se movía tomó la mano de Collette, le dio un beso suave en la parte posterior de los nudillos y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, se puso de pie con la espalda recta y lanzó una mirada a Sherlock a la vez juez de su reacción. Por supuesto que no cuestionaría a Sherlock al respecto, sin embargo, se preguntó si era consciente de ello. Nunca había podido entender el corazón de su hermano. Sherlock esperó hasta que la puerta de abajo se hubiese cerrado antes de mirar a Collette en serio.

"Cuéntamelo todo". Exigió. Mientras la joven desinteresadamente se levantaba.

"No hay mucho que decir, hicimos una pequeña charla sobre el trabajo y el tiempo; y luego hablamos de ti." Ella contestó, todavía se sentía expuesta con la esperanza de que finalmente podría irse a vestir. Collette se quejó s al ser empujada hacia abajo en el sillón de Sherlock.

"¿Sobre mí?" Preguntó Sherlock, inclinándose sobre Collette muy de cerca.

"Yo no soy tonta, Sherlock. Sé que para un hermano no toda la información tiene que ser detallada. Sólo le hice saber que estás comiendo, durmiendo y trabajando lo suficiente como para mantenerte cuerdo. Soy la más joven de mis hermanos también, así si mi hermana Yvette llama, yo espero que también hagas lo mismo, ¿trato?"Collette dijo en serio, Sherlock dio un paso atrás para permitir que se levantara.

"Gracias." Sherlock dijo simplemente y de alguna manera sentía que debería de haber hablado con ella de esto antes.

"Volveré cuando no este desnuda." Collette dijo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su apartamento. No quería hablar de lo que Mycroft le había platicado. John ya le había dado a entender que Sherlock era un ex-adicto, pero había pensado que era sólo a fumar. Mycroft le había dado un informe completo sobre su adicción a la cocaína. Aunque ya había pasado esa parte de su vida, siempre había la posibilidad de una recaída y Collette se había asustado. Decidió que iba a hacer lo que fuera posible por mantenerlo lejos de la tentación.

Sherlock se sentó en su sillón, una vez más lo había dejado caliente. John estaba en la cocina, haciendo huevos revueltos para el almuerzo, ya que era lo único que pudo encontrar en la nevera, que no fuera alguna parte del cuerpo. La paz volvió a la vivienda para todos hasta que los cinco minutos sonó el timbre. Ninguno de los chicos se molestó en abrir la puerta como Collette ya estaba en su piso podría atender sin la necesidad de que ellos bajaran. Un grito extraño vino de la puerta y voces apagadas. John miró por la cocina sospechosamente pero Sherlock sólo podía sentarse y sonreír. El repartidor amablemente llevó la silla púrpura hasta el piso y la asentó entre los sillones de John y Sherlock. Una vez que el hombre la hubiera dejado Collette miro a Sherlock, él tenía una sonrisa en su cara parecida a la que cuando hablaban de un asesinato.

"¿Esto es mío?" Ella preguntó, sonando como un niño en Navidad.

"¿Vas a sentarse en ella?" Preguntó Sherlock, entretenido.

"¡Sí, por supuesto!, me encanta. ¡Gracias!" Ella dijo con demasiada rapidez y le dio un abrazo torpe ya que él aún permanecía en su asiento. Una vez más, fue golpeado con esa sensación extraña.

John salió de la cocina y volvió a sentarse, era un espectáculo extraño para él ver a los dos realmente llevarse bien y de cómo Sherlock trató de explicar un artículo de su sitio web para Collette. Mientras que John no era un Detective Consultor, él tenía la sensación de que la silla era una manera de hacer un espacio para Collette y aceptar que ella no se iría a ninguna parte de la vida de Sherlock.

* * *

_**En este capítulo Mycroft por fin conoce a la casi desnuda Collete y tiene mucha razón "una chica no se sube fácilmente a un automóvil"**_

_**TRATARÉ DE CORREGIR MEJOR. Gracias.**_

_**Muchas gracias a Shevawn O´Hall por su maravilloso comentario que me impulsa a seguir con este fic.**_

_**¿Gusta? ¿si? ¿no? ¿review? Hasta la próxima. **_


	7. Navidad especial

**_Yehaaa! estoy muy contenta, ya estoy adelantando capítulos sólo que voy a esperar a subirlos. Me encanta que les encante. Gracias por continuar leyendo._**

* * *

Sherlock caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras llevaba una pequeña nevera portátil llena de dedos. Era temporada de vacaciones, lo cual significaba una gran cantidad de suicidios adicionales, y también una gran cantidad de partes de cuerpo más. Este año, Sherlock había recibido algunos casos más grandes y dos nuevas adiciones a su vida. Si bien conocer gente nunca había sido una prioridad, podía admitir que estas dos personas se habían convertido en algo especial para él. Miró alrededor de la sala de estar y suspiró un poco, no le gustaba la decoración que Collette había puesto. John estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo el periódico y Collette envuelta en una manta grande con su computadora portátil en las rodillas. Sherlock fue a la cocina para almacenar los dedos antes de volver a unirse a la rara y tranquila paz que se había apoderado de la casa. Se sentó en su sillón, y se encontró con la falta la calidez que Collette había dejado atrás cada vez que ella le quitaba su espacio.

"¿Conseguiste algo bueno?" Collette preguntó después de un momento mientras minimizaba el sitio que había estado navegando.

"Dedos". Sherlock respondió.

"Hmm, es una pena." Ella pensó y sus ojos se volvieron a la pantalla de su laptop abriendo nuevamente una selección de zapatos en la página. Sherlock levantó una ceja ante esto.

"¿Qué estabas esperando?" Preguntó Sherlock, observándola con atención.

"Bueno, si hubieras traído manos, podría haber hecho una broma sobre cómo echártelas a ti mismo por si necesitabas ayuda" Collette respondió con una sonrisa, ganándose una risa de John. Incluso la de Sherlock que se unió a John una vez que comprendió la broma.

"Voy a traer manos la próxima vez." Él respondió.

"Bien, ahora tienes un minuto; ¿Qué quieres para Navidad?" Collette preguntó seriamente.

"No hay nada que necesite." Sherlock respondió vagamente. Los regalos siempre eran algo interesante para analizar, a menudo le permitía juzgar a él dador y ver lo que sentía por el receptor y lo bien que realmente lo conocía.

"Un regalo no es algo necesario, pero suele ser algo que se quiere. Estoy segura de que hay al menos una cosa que tú quieres." Collette respondió, sintiéndose un poco desorientada sobre qué comprar al detective. John era fácil, había comenzado recientemente a ver un drama policial de televisión, pero siempre se quejaba de que repetían los mismos episodios eso le dio la idea para conseguirle el conjunto de dvds era una simple elección pero buena para él.

"Espera, ¿no dijiste el otro día que ya habías terminado tus compras de Navidad?" John dijo, mirando por encima de su periódico.

"Mis regalos de navidad para casa. Tuve que hacerlo todo pronto para enviarlos. Sería una tía impopular si los regalos llegaran tarde". Collette respondió.

"¿Tía?" Sherlock cuestiono, ella nunca había mencionado ser tía.

"Tía de siete, sí." Collette respondió casualmente.

"¡Siete! ¡Rayos!, eso es costoso." John dijo, Collette se rió.

"Mi familia es numerosa, así que es normal que mis hermanos críen tanto como mis padres. Yvette, mi hermana mayor, tiene un niño. Stuart, dos niñas y un niño. Joanne, otra hermana, tiene dos niños y una niña. Alan, mi otro hermano no tiene hijos, pero está tratando de convencer a su novia, tengo que admitir que, mientras que los echo mucho de menos, va a ser bueno tener una tranquila Navidad. ¿Podría ustedes imaginárselos a todos ellos en una casa? Lo peor está cuando quieres entrar a la ducha. Jo es de lo peor para el espacio personal, que no parece entender que me gusta tomar la ducha por mi cuenta". Collette dijo de repente, John parecía bastante interesado en la última parte.

"¿Te duchas con tu hermana?" Se puso en duda, pensando que ese tipo de cosas sólo sucede en las películas eróticas o mejor no se iba lejos Harry era el ejemplo más normal; Collette se echó a reír.

"No. Bueno, cuando éramos todos niños solíamos tomar un baño juntas. Pero quiero decir que ella tenía la costumbre de meter a uno de sus hijos en la ducha conmigo. Sólo cuando eran niños, por supuesto. Supongo que Steven era el peor, que es el hijo de Yvette recuerdo cuando era muy pequeño; fuimos al supermercado y yo lo traía cargando, trato de jalarme la blusa gritando ¡bubis! para que todos oyeran". Collette menciono, riendo con John. Todo era confuso para Sherlock, demasiado, él y Mycroft casi ni se frecuentaban y cuando Collette comenzó a contar historias de su familia todo parecía asombroso todo se iluminaba.

"¿Quieres tener hijos?" Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo preguntando, pensando en que tal vez estar cerca de todos aquellos niños hizo a Collette querer uno. También sabía que sería una buena madre, ella siempre estaba pensando en cosas que él y John podrían olvidar; y por alguna razón siempre lo obligaba a comer.

"No deberías de hacer esas preguntas, Sherlock." John dijo, dándole una mirada.

"Está bien, ustedes deben saber a estas alturas que yo no me ofendo por estas cosas. Realmente no lo sé para ser honesta, sé que no quiero tenerlos ahora, pero tal vez un día, si estoy con el hombre correcto. Si fuera a tener hijos, sólo querría uno o dos a lo mucho. Sinceramente, no sé cómo mi madre crio cinco hijos". Collette honestamente menciono. Se preguntó si ella podría manejar la preocupación que viene con ser madre, si ya de plano se preocupaba por John y Sherlock.

"Eso es verdad, la mía tenía un tiempo bastante difícil criándonos a Harry y mi." John dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es tu madre, Sherlock? Probablemente se merece una medalla por tu crianza." Collette bromeó, Sherlock la miró sin comprender.

"Mi madre falleció, así que no hay mucho que decir en realidad." Él respondió, sin darle mucha importancia.

"Oh Sherlock, lo siento." Dijo rápidamente y se movió increíblemente rápido, pronto sus brazos se vieron alrededor de él, sosteniendo cerca de ella. Sherlock no se atrevió a moverse, debido a que estaba sentado y ella de pie, su cara estaba presionada directamente contra su pecho.

"Fue hace tres años, estoy perfectamente bien." Sherlock habló lentamente, sin saber cómo se debe reaccionar ante esta situación demasiado extraña.

"No importa cuánto tiempo hace que fue, todavía necesitas un abrazo." Collette dijo con firmeza.

"¿Por qué?" Sherlock cuestionó, memorizar la sensación del abrazo en el más mínimo detalle, una camisa de algodón, un botón de presión en frío a su oído, su aroma natural, el movimiento suave de su pecho al respirar y la calidez que ella dejaba al exhalar. La extraña sensación estaba de vuelta y más fuerte que la última vez. Sherlock sabía ahora que la sensación era de alguna manera ligada a la atracción y era probablemente algo que tenía que cuidar, pero ambas cosas eran ajenas a él.

"Mi madre es la persona más importante en el mundo para mí, ella es la única persona que nunca le importó que yo fuera diferente de mis hermanos o incluso a la mayoría de la gente normal. Tú tratas a la señora Hudson como lo harías con una madre, por lo que tengo que suponer que amabas a tu madre muy cariñosamente también. Y eso significa que necesita un abrazo por ella " Collette explicó, Sherlock no entendía su razonamiento detrás de esas palabras, pero decidió no discutir en ese momento.

- / -

La nochebuena llego demasiado rápido. Por suerte, en ese momento todos estaba en el hogar de Baker street. La señora Hudson estaba poniendo los aperitivos mientras Sherlock tocaba el violín, Lestrade se relajó en la silla de John y John se sentó en el sofá con su novia actual. Collette subió corriendo las escaleras con unas pequeñas bolsas de regalo, un regalo sencillo pero amable para Lestrade y un regalo más agradable para Molly. Sherlock dejó de tocar cuando Collette entró en la habitación. Llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas que resaltaba su cintura y que llegaba a las rodillas. Llevaba unas zapatillas con correas similares a las de ballet de color rojo y trató de mantenerse abrigada con un cárdigan verde, manga larga. Collette usaba también un moño de lazo rojo en el pelo. Sherlock notó que llevaba lápiz labial rojo, era la primera vez que la miraba así.

"Oh, te ves linda querida." Sra. Hudson menciono y dio a Collette un pequeño abrazo antes de sentarse a relajarse.

"Me encantan estas temporadas del año en que podemos vestirnos raro sin que le importe a los demás y salirte con la tuya." Collette admitió cuando Lestrade le sirvió una copa y dijo hola. Sherlock en silencio se preguntó si ella sería del tipo de persona que disfruta de pasar desapercibida o sólo le gustaba llamar la atención de vez en cuando. Los pensamientos de Sherlock se interrumpieron como una bandeja de aperitivos se le ofreció a él, miró a la actual novia de John y decidió ser amable.

"No, gracias, Sarah." Sherlock dijo, notando una mirada de enojo que se extendió por el rostro de la mujer.

"No es bueno con los nombres." John vino rápidamente para tratar de defenderla.

"No, no. Puedo hacer esto." Sherlock empezó a pasar por la lista en su cabeza.

"Tal vez no deberías..." John dijo a modo de advertencia, Sherlock se negó a escucharlo.

"No, Sarah fue la doctora. Luego estaba la de las manchas, luego la de la nariz… ¿y que fue después de la maestra aburrida?" Sherlock preguntó mientras miraba a John.

"Nadie." La mujer dijo con un tono de enojo.

"¡Jeanette! Proceso de eliminación." Sherlock hizo una mueca, después de haber resuelto el nombre. John ahora tenía la tarea de manejar a una novia enojada.

Molly no tardó en llegar y robó la atención de todos en cuando entró.

"Oh Señor..." Sherlock murmuró en voz baja a sí mismo.

"Hola a todos, siento llegar tarde. Decía que en la puerta que se podía entrar." Molly dijo con una sonrisa feliz, John le ayudo a retirarse el abrigo de gran tamaño para revelar un vestido negro muy ajustado con un borde de plata. También llevaba un elemento coincidente en el pelo, un moño plateado diferente al de Collete. Sherlock señaló que el vestido de Molly decía claramente "Mírame, mis ojos están arriba." mientras que el traje de Collette gritaba "¡Mírame, estoy acá abajo!" el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír por un momento.

"Santa María" John se sorprendió al ver a Molly en el vestido.

"¡Wow!" Lestrade expresó, mirando por encima de la joven.

"¡Te ves muy bien!" Collette señaló con una sonrisa y se acercó a tomar una foto rápida junto ella con su teléfono.

"¿Todo el mundo tiene una bebida de Navidad entonces?" Molly preguntó emocionada.

"Nada los detiene, al parecer" Sherlock comentó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, no parecía estar tan cómodo con la situación.

"Es el único momento del año en que los chicos tienen que ser agradables conmigo por lo que casi vale la pena." La Sra. Hudson rió Collette se sentó en el brazo de la sillón, el sillón, por supuesto, pertenece a Sherlock. Molly sonrió y se movió un poco, Collette se dio cuenta de que no estaba completamente cómoda en su vestido y probablemente vestida sólo para Sherlock. Collette estaba en conflicto con el conocimiento de los sentimientos de Molly, le consideraba como amiga, pero ella también estaba empezando a desarrollar un enamoramiento propio hacía Sherlock. Sabía que probablemente era una causa perdida para cualquiera de ellas, pero decidió ser una buena amiga y por lo menos darle una oportunidad a Molly. Después de todo, ella había conocido a Sherlock primero y Collette no querían perder a su amiga por un hombre que probablemente no devolvería cualquier sentimiento que se le ofrece. Collette había colgado muérdago para esa noche, esperando que cualquiera cayera en tan cariñosa broma.

"Toma asiento". John le dijo a Molly y le dio una palmada al lugar en el sofá. Molly estaba platicando con Lestrade que se ofreció para conseguir una bebida mientras se sentaba junto a John y su novia. Collette decidió ocuparse y comenzó a moverse por la habitación, tomando fotos de sí misma y los demás, la señora Hudson y luego John. Incluso sacó una foto a Lestrade antes de pasar a Sherlock que estaba revisando el blog de John.

"¿Ese es el sombrero? Es lindo." Collette susurró mientras miraba por encima del hombro para ver una foto de Sherlock en el blog.

"Lo odio". Él murmuró con amargura.

"Lo que sea, ¿sonreirás para la foto?" Collette preguntó y se inclinó sobre Sherlock para tomarle una.

"No, ahora envía amablemente a John para hablar sobre esta foto." Dijo Sherlock.

"¡De ninguna manera, que ni siquiera has sonreído! Ahora sonríe o te hare parecer un idiota." Collette murmuro con un tono en broma.

"Dudo mucho que puedas hacer eso." Sherlock respondió, pero pronto sintió a Collette inclinarse más para darle un beso en su mejilla, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa pequeña mientras se escuchaba un clic en su teléfono y se puso una foto.

"¡Aww, que lindo John ven aquí!" Collette dijo, gritando. John se acercó.

"¿Sí?" Le preguntó y le miró confundido cuando Collette se acercó también y le dio el teléfono a Lestrade.

"Tomémonos una foto, tenemos que sonreír para una foto y si no quieres estar aquí toda la noche, haz el esfuerzo para que todo salga bien." Collette amenazo volteando a verlo, Sherlock no estaba seguro de si podía ocultar muy bien sus emociones por lo que forzó una sonrisa feliz y grande para ella. Lestrade hizo una mueca al ver la cara de Sherlock en la fotografía después de regresar el teléfono a John.

"En realidad se ve muy bien." John dijo mientras examinaba la foto del trío.

"Sí, esta va para facebook." Collette agarró su teléfono alejándose para que John sea confrontado por la imagen en su blog.

"Ustedes dos parecen ser muy cercanos..." Molly comentó en voz baja a Collette que había recogido su bebida. Collette se dio cuenta de que Molly no la había visto interactuar con Sherlock mucho y que pudo haberlo mal interpretado con coqueteo.

"Oh sí, bueno los chicos son un poco como hermanos para mí por ahora." Collette explicó rápidamente y demasiado fuerte como para que las palabras llegaran a Sherlock las cuales le llamaron la atención, al ser considerado "como un hermano" y eso le molesto profundamente. Molly se relajó y miró a la señora Hudson.

"¿Cómo está su cadera?" Molly cambio de tema.

"Oh, es atroz, pero gracias por preguntar." Sra. Hudson se rio ya bastante contenta por el brandy tocándose la cadera.

"He visto muchas peores, pero luego hago la autopsia." Molly dijo con una risa suave hasta que miró a todos y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Oh, Dios, lo siento." Molly expresó rápidamente, Collette simplemente la empujó suavemente para darle ánimos.

"No hagas bromas Molly". Sherlock comentó desde el ordenador, sintiendo amargura y la necesidad de dar rienda suelta a su desesperación.

"Tu bebida". Lestrade dijo a Molly entregándole otro vaso de vino.

"Oh, gracias, no esperaba verte. ¿Pensé que ibas a estar en Dorset para la Navidad?" Molly pregunto con curiosidad.

"A primera hora de la mañana, yo y mi esposa. Estamos juntos de nuevo, todo está resuelto." Lestrade explicó con una sonrisa.

"No, ella está durmiendo con el maestro de educación física." Sherlock apuntó. Molly decidió ignorarlo y en su lugar se volvió hacia John.

"Escuché que fuiste a ver a tu hermana. Sherlock se estaba queja... diciendo." Ella dijo con una sonrisa antes de corregirse a sí misma.

"Sí, primera vez en la historia que ha estado sobria durante un buen rato" John expresó, y levantó su copa.

"No". Sherlock dijo una vez más.

"¡Cállate, Sherlock!" John le regaño. Él sólo acaba de empezar, necesita un objetivo para su mal humor y así al azar sería más fácil.

"Veo que tienes un nuevo novio Molly, vas en serio con él." Sherlock comenzó y forzó una sonrisa amable a Molly.

"¿Qué? Lo siento, ¿qué?" Molly rio nerviosa.

"Y al parecer lo vas a ver esta misma noche y le darás un regalo." Añadió Sherlock. Todo el mundo podía ver a dónde iba.

"Tome un día de descanso." John dijo en voz alta, tratando de hacer que la situación se tornara diferente.

"Sherlock, toma una copa." Lestrade medió mientras ponía un vaso sobre la mesa al lado de Sherlock. Él también esperaba evitar la situación antes de que se pudiera poner feo.

"¿Qué tal un poco de música?" Collette añadió, porque no quería ver a Molly sentirse angustiada. Sin embargo Sherlock era ajeno a todo.

"Seguramente todos han visto el presente en la parte superior de la bolsa perfectamente envuelto con un moño, todos los demás son simples pero el de arriba es el mejor es para alguien especial, entonces el tono de rojo hace eco similar al de tu lápiz de labios... Ya sea una asociación inconsciente o es que estás tratando deliberadamente para alentarlo. O por qué, la señorita Hooper tiene el amoooor en su mente. El hecho grave es que ella le está dando un regalo absoluto, que sugiera esperanzas a largo plazo eso es lo más triste. Y ella lo vera esta noche lo que es evidente a partir de su maquillaje y lo que lleva puesto, obviamente, tratando de compensar el exceso del tamaño de su boca y pechos... " Sherlock se inició en su camino petulante, todo el mundo miró a Molly con lástima. Sherlock se apagó cuando él abrió la tarjeta del regalo y vio que se dirigía a él. Collette sólo pudo mirar como el corazón de Molly pareció romperse delante de ellos.

"Siempre dices cosas tan horribles... cada vez... siempre..." Molly dijo mientras contenía las lágrimas. Sherlock se dio cuenta de su error y miró a Molly, las emociones no eran fáciles de entender para él.

"Lo siento. Perdóname. Feliz Navidad, Molly Hooper." Sherlock dijo con seriedad y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Molly.

"Bueno, esto es interesante. Nunca pensé verte como todo un rompecorazones". La nueva voz llamó la atención de todo el mundo y rompió el incómodo momento en la habitación. Mycroft estaba en la puerta, con un paraguas en una mano y una pequeña caja verde en la otra.

"No recuerdo haberte invitado aquí." Sherlock dijo cuando vio la caja.

"Yo lo hice." Collette habló.

"¿En serio?" Sherlock preguntó con confusión.

"Él es tu hermano." Collette respondió como si eso estaba destinado a ser una buena razón para Sherlock.

"Sí, sólo venia por una bebida y para dejar esto." Mycroft dijo y se acercó a Collette, entregándole la caja pequeña.

"Oh, gracias, no sabía que estábamos intercambiando regalos." Ella respondió y movió la caja con cuidado.

"Sólo algo pequeño, para mostrar lo mucho que disfruto de nuestras pequeñas charlas." Mycroft dijo en una manera amistosa, Sherlock se hizo confundir más y más. Collette simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a colocarlo debajo del pequeño árbol de Navidad en la esquina. John preguntó a Mycroft que iba a tomar y le presentó a los otros. Sherlock se movió junto a Collete.

"¿Pequeñas charlas?" preguntó en voz baja, con ganas de saber, pero no llamar la atención. Collette puso el regalo y se volvió a Sherlock con una sonrisa.

"Él llama de vez en cuando, para comprobar cómo te encuentras. Sólo lo básico, nada más realmente. Algunas veces le pido que me cuente algunas historias de tu niñez sin embargo él es reservado." Collette respondió en un tono igual de suave. Ella sabía lo mucho que Mycroft se preocupaba por él.

"¡Oh, mira, están bajo el muérdago!" La Sra. Hudson gritó para llamar la atención de todos. Collette levantó la vista y vio la pequeña planta colgada por encima de ellos.

"Al parecer lo estamos". Sherlock dijo en un tono aburrido, no queriendo llamar más la atención. Collette sonrió a Sherlock, pero no quería presionarlo para nada, sabiendo que sólo le haría sentirse incómodo.

"Vamos Sherlock, dale un beso." La Sra. Hudson dijo con una risita.

"Bueno, esto podría ser demasiado difícil para ti, hermano. Tal vez deberías dejar que otra persona intervenga, alguien que realmente haya besado a una mujer antes." Mycroft dijo delante de todos. Collette odio cómo Mycroft habló de la inexperiencia de Sherlock. Ella no sabía si alguna vez había besado a alguien, pero no debería haber importado. Ella recordó brevemente a su propia hermana burlarse de ella de una manera similar antes. Collette miró a Sherlock y sabía que no iba a hacer nada a partir de la observación del Mycroft y por eso se decidió actuar por sí misma, si alguien le preguntaba podía culpar a los pocos tragos que había tomado esa noche. Sin pensarlo dos veces le agarró del cuello de la camisa a Sherlock y tiró de él hacia ella.

Sherlock no supo qué lo golpeó al sentir los labios de Collette en él, era como si todo su cuerpo volviera a la vida por primera vez. Sólo pareció durar un segundo mientras su cerebro comenzó a tratar de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando la sintió alejarse, sus labios se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa ni siquiera estaba seguro de si le había besado de regreso. Ella sonrió a él, con las mejillas rojas y los aplausos del grupo parecían desvanecerse mientras se miraba a los ojos por un momento.

"Eso fue tan dulce, ¡me hubiera gustado haber conseguido una foto!" La señora Hudson comentó, Sherlock parpadeo en su asombro.

"Señora Hudson, ¿cuánto ha bebido esta noche?" Preguntó Sherlock, el silencio de la habitación se acabó y la fiesta continuó. Collette se acercó a Molly y le dirigió una mirada, en silencio preguntándose si estaban bien.

"Creo que yo no podría hacer eso." Molly murmuro casi para sí misma, a su propia manera de responder.

"Estoy segura de que podrías haberlo hecho si hubieras bebido tanto como yo esta noche." Collette dijo, tratando de defender sus acciones.

"La forma en que te miraba, aunque..." Molly dijo en serio.

"¿Qué manera? Él sólo me miró como normalmente lo hace..." Collette respondió, confundida. Es cierto que lo había mirado después de que admitiera que posiblemente fuera el mejor beso que había probado, pero era probable que sólo era de shock.

"No, te miraba diferente. Y tu sabes, él nunca me mira de esa manera." Molly dijo en voz baja.

"Lo siento. No debería de haberlo besado..." Collette susurró y Molly la miró con sorpresa.

"¿Qué? No, estuvo bien. Más que bien de hecho. Porque ahora después de ver esto, creo que podría ser capaz de seguir adelante y tratar de encontrar a alguien que realmente quiera estar conmigo." Molly explicó con una sonrisa, Collette sonrió suavemente.

"Vas a encontrar a alguien muy sensual, lo prometo." Collette juró, riendo con Molly. La noche avanzaba y pronto se llevó a todos; Mycroft después de una bebida como dijo se retiró, Lestrade después de haber sido llamado a casa por su esposa, Jeanette después de romper con John y Molly detrás de ella sin ningún motivo más que el de seguir adelante, después de ver un a una poco borracha Collette.

* * *

**_Esperaremos un final feliz al termino de la semana... _**citando a Mycroft me despido sin antes darles las gracias. Cada review es de verdad apreciado.

Gracias a mi lector **anónimo**

**Shevawn O´Hall **Sherlock y Collette van acabar con la paciencia de John. Gracias por continuar leyendo.

**arcee93** ese es el plan que Collette lo haga sentirse bien y que mejor que dandole una cuchara de su propia medicina.

**NadiaSherlocked** justamente esa es la razón, hay pocos fics con personajes originales y pasárselos a ustedes es refrescante.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. Navidad especial II

**_¡¿No Irene Adler?! jejeje todo a su tiempo, continuamos la navidad especial de los inquilinos del 221 B y C..._**

* * *

Collette se despertó con el olor del tocino en su nariz. De alguna manera la cocina de la señora Hudson daba en su camino hasta el sótano por lo que era inevitable no oler las deliciosas comidas de la señora H. Se estiró perezosamente en la cama hasta que se dio cuenta de que actualmente era de hecho Navidad. Sí. Una sonrisa infantil apareció en el rostro de Collette mientras se ponía su gruesa bata púrpura y sus pantuflas suaves. Pero se sorprendió al ver el procedente del olor del tocino.

"Buenos días Sra. Hudson..." Collette, dijo, un poco confundida al ver a la mujer mayor de pie en su cocina.

"Buenos días cariño, espero no haberte despertado. El pavo esta en mi horno pero también quería hacer algunas cosas horneadas por eso vine a usar el tuyo, si no te importa." Sra. Hudson dijo, en un modo "maternal".

"Por supuesto, no sé preocupe por ello. Feliz Navidad."

"¡Oh querida feliz navidad a ti también!" Sra. Hudson expresó animosa, acercándose para darle un abrazo.

"¿Vendrá a abrir los regalos, entonces?" Preguntó Collette, sacando una vez más a la niña que llevaba dentro.

"Oh no, adelántate. John ya me ha dado su presente y Sherlock se encuentra todavía en la cama." La Sra. Hudson respondió al no tener el tiempo para los presentes cuando ella estaba tan decidida a cocinar una gran comida para Navidad. Fue la primera vez en muchos años que no había estado sola durante las vacaciones y quería que se hiciera correctamente. Collette dejó a la mujer mayor en su cocina y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"¡Feliz navidad John!" Collette casi gritó al entrar en la sala de estar. John se rio de su entusiasmo.

"Feliz navidad." John respondió balanceado el pan tostado y su té en sus manos, al ser abrazado por la joven.

"Ve a despertar a Sherlock para que podamos abrir los regalos." Collette dijo firmemente con una sonrisa emocionada mientras se arrodillaba a sacar los regalos. John sólo pudo reírse.

"No voy a cometer ese error, si tu quieres que él se despierte ve y hazlo." John respondió tomando un sorbo de su té, dándole una mirada que dijo a Collette que no se movería.

"Ok, ok. No abras ningún regalo sin nosotros." Collette dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Sherlock. Ella abrió la puerta y miró el bulto que parecía ser Sherlock Holmes bajo sus mantas. Collette camino de puntillas al lado de su cama y vio su cara medio enterrada en la almohada. Miró su rostro por un momento, se veía bien cuando estaba dormido. Collette sonrió para sus adentros al recordar sus primeros pensamientos sobre Sherlock Holmes, ella había creído que era más guapo que John, de alguna manera le gustaban sus rasgos faciales. Podía elegir todas las cosas que no le gustaban de él, pero amaba todas esas cualidades de todos modos. Collette se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando mucho y así trató de pensar en una forma divertida para despertar al bello durmiente. Con mucho cuidado, se colocó a su lado, sobre las mantas y se movió para que su rostro quedara muy cerca al de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo toco en la mejilla y vio como sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Le tomó un momento para registrar que estaba despierto y que Collette estaba peligrosamente cerca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto, rápidamente alerta.

"Te he estado observando dormir durante la última hora, mientras planeaba la mejor manera de matarte." Collette dijo con una sonrisa. Ella estaba en un muy buen estado de ánimo, que normalmente conduce a su extraño sentido del humor. Sherlock sonrió, entendiendo la broma oscura.

"Ya veo, ahora ¿revelaras tu plan? o ¿qué debo esperar?" Sherlock preguntó en un tono divertido.

"Me gusta revelar mis planes de asesinato, siempre es más divertido cuando la víctima sabe a qué viene y puedo verlos retorcerse. Mwaha." Collette dijo mientras siguió jugando.

"Por supuesto, es mejor cuando lo dices; es mejor el reto" Sherlock respondió.

"He decidido que voy a despellejarte. Al estilo del 'Silencio de los inocentes'." Collette dijo en broma con una voz casi siniestra que no le salía muy bien. Sherlock parecía confundido.

"¿Qué es el Silencio de los inocentes?" Él preguntó, poniendo fin a su juego.

"¿Nunca has visto esa película? Ok, cuando tenga la oportunidad vamos a ver todas las películas de Hannibal, te gustarán." Collette dijo golpeándolo en el pecho mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Muy bien y feliz navidad." Sherlock dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Feliz Navidad, Sherlock." Collette susurró, inclinándose hacia abajo y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas antes de que pudiera detenerse. Sherlock miró hacia ella con confusión al recordar la noche anterior.

"Sobre lo de anoche..." Sherlock comenzó. La mayoría de la gente sabe que hay que dejar las cosas como estaban, Sherlock no.

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Preguntó Collette, sin saber si estaba lista para esta conversación.

"Me di cuenta de que sólo me besaste después de escuchar a Mycroft. ¿Era para darle celos?" Sherlock cuestiono, esa noche había tenido los posibles motivos de ella para darle un beso y se fue con la conclusión de que se sentía atraída por Mycroft. Ella lo había invitado allí, le había dado un regalo que no era del todo normal y que incluso se había atrevido a darle un abrazo al salir. Todo firmemente señalado a que Collette y Mycroft tenían algún tipo de atracción. Sherlock vio que se había equivocado una vez más cuando Collette se echó a reír.

"¡¿Darle celos?! Sherlock, no me digas que nunca te has dado cuenta de que Mycroft es gay." Una pequeña risita se hizo en sus labios y eso le había calmado.

"Sí, eso estaba claro. Pero nunca lo había confirmado y por lo que podría suponer que sería bisexual. A pesar de que no le gusta estar la mayor parte del tiempo con compañía, casi no muestra querer captar la atención de alguien en especial. Te trajo un regalo, el cual no se ha abierto todavía, pero por el tamaño y la calidad de la caja, será de una pieza de joyería: no es algo que un hombre compra normalmente sino es para alguien que de verdad le interese, sólo después de él sugirió a alguien para besaste que no fuera yo, él quería llamar tu atención. Tú le diste un abrazo de despedida y que él regreso afablemente cosa que no hace con nadie, así todos los signos muestran que hay algo entre ustedes dos". Sherlock dijo, con la esperanza de que una vez más Collette demostrara que estaba equivocado. Ella calló por un momento, lo que le preocupaba, su estómago se retorció dolorosamente y se incorporó más para tratar de alejar el sentimiento.

"Sherlock, cuando se trata de mí, realmente no puedes deducir nada bien, ¿verdad?" Collette preguntó después de un momento, había un dolor casi latente y triste.

"¿Eso es malo?" Preguntó Sherlock, que necesitan respuestas ahora más que nada.

"¿Por dónde empiezo? Mycroft lo hizo para molestarte, no para llamar mi atención. Me dio un regalo, probablemente porque él no va a muchas reuniones sociales informales y tal vez pensó que era lo más apropiado o también para molestarte. Si se trata de joyas, ¿debería de ser algo realmente sorprendente? Es un regalo fácil para una mujer y tu hermano tiene dinero. Le abracé para decirle adiós porque también lo hice con los demás incluso con Lestrade, es Navidad y yo estaba borracha. Yo no podría saber por qué él me regreso el abrazo, probablemente también para molestarte. Y yo te besé después de oírle porque mi hermana solía hacerme lo mismo a mí y yo lo odiaba". Collette aparecía apagada.

"Eso no suena como mi hermano. ¿Por qué tú hermana te hacía lo mismo a ti? No eres como yo." Preguntó Sherlock, muy consciente de que no era habitual que destacara mucho.

"Soy muy parecida a cuando se trata de relaciones. ¿Sabes lo que hice la primera vez que un hombre me invitó a salir? Le di una palmada en la cara. No tengo ni idea del por qué. No me puede conectar a la gente con tanta facilidad como otros, la gran parte del tiempo las relaciones me confunden. Realmente no tenían ningún interés en salir y entonces un día se hizo evidente para mí que yo no era normal. Mis pocas amigas todas se habían acostado ya con varios chicos y yo ni siquiera sabía cómo tener una conversación con uno. Nunca busqué activamente la atención masculina y realmente no me importaba el sexo. Incluso ahora no sé cómo coquetear o incluso cuando un chico está coqueteando conmigo. Mi hermana, Yvette, hace bromas delante de todo el mundo sobre cómo me quedaría virgen hasta los 30, que yo iba a terminar como una solterona con una docena de gatos, cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera siempre me hacía enojar. No fue hasta que llegué a un novio por el cual no tenía interés pero había algo, incluso después de eso, todavía me considero extraña a los hombres. Es por eso que pensé en el truco del anillo de bodas, que es más fácil para mí para no lidiar con las citas". Collette dijo de pronto, dándose cuenta de que maldijo y miró hacia abajo. Sherlock hizo lo que pensaba que era normal y le puso una mano sobre la de ella.

"Supongo que eso explica por qué no te puedo leer, así como los demás, eres un poco como yo." Sherlock dijo en voz baja, haciendo a Collette sonreír y tomar su mano.

"Supongo que sí, pero estoy mejor ocultarla sin que nadie se atreva a estar cerca." Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, tal vez podrías enseñarme esa destreza alguna vez." Sherlock respondió y miró a los ojos de Collette por un momento.

"Bueno, yo no sé qué están haciendo ustedes tanto tiempo, pero-" John dejó de decir lo que estaba diciendo cuando entró en la habitación para ver Sherlock en la cama, supuestamente desnudo. Tomado de la mano con Collette, que también estaba en la cama.

"¿He interrumpido algo?" Preguntó con cautela.

"¡Ah, claro, regalos! Levántate Sherlock." Collette dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta a lo que había venido originalmente, Ella y John salieron de la habitación, una vez que quedó claro que Sherlock estaba realmente desnudo. Pronto apareció en pijama y bata azul.

"Vamos a terminar con esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Sherlock preguntó mientras se sentaba.

"Esa no es la actitud que necesitas para la Navidad, Sherlock; tienes que ser, ya sabes, alegre." Collette dijo mientras le entregaba a John su presente.

"Tada". Expresó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras él le entregaba su regalo. Sherlock observó cuidadosamente, como desenvolvían sus presentes. Para John, un drama policial en un DVD set y parecía muy contento con ella. Para Collette, un reloj con una banda púrpura, que se puso de inmediato, en la muñeca derecha.

"Yo sé que soy rara, pero soy zurda y es más cómodo para mí. Usted dos sus regalos de intercambio ahora." Collette dijo mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el papel de regalo en una pila ordenada. Sherlock suspiró, le entregó su regalo a John que parecía estar entusiasmado y le dio las gracias a John cuando hizo lo mismo. El trío tuvo que reír tanto como niños cuando abrieron sus regalos para revelar regalos de la mordaza. Para John, un conjunto de DVD de la serie House con una nota pidiéndole que lo utilice como una guía de autoayuda. Para Sherlock, un libro de Hercule Poirot de Agatha Christie ajustado a enseñarle algunas nuevas habilidades de detective. Finalmente Sherlock volvió a Collette y le entregó dos regalos, una caja pequeña y un sobre. Collette a cambio le dio una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de color púrpura.

"¿Qué debo abrir primero?" Collette preguntó mientras examinaba ambos elementos.

"El sobre." Sherlock dijo mientras rasgaba el papel. Collette abrió el sobre primero y sonrió cuando encontró lo que estaba dentro, dos boletos para un tour en la ciudad que había estado esperando para tomar desde hace tiempo. Se preguntó si el segundo boleto significaba que Sherlock se uniría a ella. Pronto su atención se volvió a la caja y la abrió para encontrar un par de aretes de zafiro.

"Sé que amas el púrpura, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría disfrutar de tu piedra de nacimiento también." Sherlock dijo, esperando que él acertara correctamente.

"Son preciosos." Collette respondió, los desmoto rápido para ponerse sus nuevos pendientes. Sherlock sonrió suavemente antes de que terminara de abrir su regalo, ella realmente usó demasiada cinta. Dentro había un iPod nano verde, Sherlock parecía un poco confundido.

"Está lleno de música clásica, así como algo de mi música que creo que te gustara. Es para cuando no se puede dormir. Escucho la mía todo el tiempo para poder hacerlo." Collette explicó con una sonrisa. Sherlock miró hacia ella.

"Gracias." Sherlock expresó con una sonrisa sincera que apareció en sus labios. El resto de los presentes pronto se abrieron. Sherlock había estado en lo correcto de que Mycroft había regalado joyas a Collette, un conjunto de pendientes de perlas y un collar a juego. Collette recibió otros regalos de su familia, mientras que John recibió regalos de Harry. La señora Hudson les había dado a todos vales de regalo para que nadie quedara inconforme y comprara lo que mejor les gustara, anuncio el almuerzo y todos fueron a la mesa hambrientos después de tanta emoción. Bajaron platicando de trivialidades sobre sus regalos charla que era más entre John y Collete.

"Señora Hudson, le puedo decir sin duda que la amo." Collette apuntó mientras miraba la gran comida que figuraba en la cocina de la señora Hudson. Pavo, carne de res y verduras, panes caseros asado, salsa y tocino… mucho tocino. La familia sustituta comió hasta que estuvieron llenos, incluso Sherlock. La señora Hudson no olvido el postre, unas deliciosas galletas con sabor manzana y canela que llenaban el ambiente con su olor, usaron sombreros de fiesta como si fueran niños y muchas fotos fueron tomadas por Collette. El grupo terminó en el piso superior la señora Hudson repartió galletas y pudines de Navidad, mientras que Sherlock tocaba el violín.

"No creo haber comido tan bien en años." John dijo mientras se desabrochaba el botón superior de su pantalón, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Todo esto me recuerda mucho a mi casa, aunque siempre es cálido allí, todo el mundo en casa sería un calor sofocante. Sofocantes pero jamás te cansas de ellos. Navidad ya termino allá." Una nota de melancolía se extendió por su voz.

"¿Así que este es tu primera Navidad fría, entonces?" -Preguntó John.

"Sí, debiste de haberme visto ayer por la mañana..." Respondió Collette.

"Salió corriendo en pijama para jugar en la nieve." La señora Hudson se rió. Sherlock terminó su canción y se acercó, la señora Hudson estaba actualmente sentada en su asiento de modo que Collette se levantó y le ofreció su silla mientras ella tomó el lugar en el brazo del sillón. Sherlock se sentó y se sorprendió de que ya no fuera incómodo tener a Collette tan cerca de él.

"Eso fue increíble. Eres muy bueno." Collette dijo con admiración. Ella nunca había tenido talento para la música y así fue siempre; estaba muy impresionada.

"Fue muy bonito, Sherlock." Sra. Hudson agregó al cumplido.

"Gracias." Fue todo lo Sherlock podía decir, preguntándose cómo su vida podría cambiar tan drásticamente en un año. En la Navidad pasada había estado solo en su antiguo piso y ahora tenía un pequeño grupo de gente que se preocupaba por él y que le importaba a cambio.

Esa noche Sherlock estaba despierto tumbado en su cama mientras escuchaba la extraña mezcla de música clásica y todo lo que asumió eran las favoritas de Collette en su nuevo iPod. Al principio no entendía por qué Collette le había dado este regalo, pero ahora lo sabía. Para alguien con una mente hiperactiva, la música fue una gran herramienta para la distracción. Esto le permitió dejar de pensar lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido. En sus últimos pensamientos de la noche se preguntaba si Collette estaba escuchando la misma canción.

* * *

_**¿Sentimientos recíprocos? Incluso a nuestro querido detective se le da el beneficio de la duda, pero aún me quedo con lo que Collette dijo al inicio: lo único que tiene que hacer es un pequeño esfuerzo para conocerla mejor...**_

_Ya ven por eso comienzan los malos entendidos. _

_Gracias NadiaSherlocked, por tu comentario._

_Gracias arcee93 Navidad también es una época muy bonita del año para mi, creo que es una bendición ya que tienes a la mayoría de tu familia reunida._

_**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, se aprecia y es como un motor. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_Adelanto:_

_"¿Has estado bebiendo?" John preguntó mientras miraba a Collette._

_"No, un tipo derramo su bebida en mí. Y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme en casa. Probablemente debería hacerlo ahora". Collette respondió mientras se quitaba su abrigo era incómodo por lo que se sentó en el regazo de John antes de tomar la camisa limpia de su bolso._

_"Probablemente es por eso que ella está de mal humor." Sherlock respondió, después saber el motivo de su enojo, pero sin saber que estaba parcialmente dirigido a él. Collette optó por ignorarlo desabotonó su camisa de trabajo azul sin darle importancia. John se sintió aliviado al ver una camiseta que llevaba debajo de la olorosa camisa; mientras se ponía su camisa limpia. Y regresaba a su lugar poniéndose su abrigo._


	9. El sabueso de Baskerville

**_Hola! bueno disculpen la espera, sucede que tuve problemas de internet. Continuamos con el sabueso de Baskerville, a ser verdad una de mis partes favoritas. Disfruten de este capítulo._**

* * *

Collette se sentó en su sillón y comió su cereal con pereza, la noche anterior había trabajado el turno de noche en el pub supliendo a uno de sus compañeros por lo que apenas estaba despertando. John se sentó frente a ella mientras tecleaba en su portátil, redactando otro post para su blog. Sherlock se había ido, había oído brevemente a John decir algo acerca de una caza, pero había estado medio dormida creía haber escuchado mal. Sonaron pasos por las escaleras y un Sherlock cubierto de sangre entró a la habitación, con un arpón entre sus manos moviendo sus dedos ansiosamente.

"Bueno, eso fue tedioso." Sherlock dijo amargamente. John y Collette ambos miraron escépticos al hombre.

"Wow." Fue todo lo Collette podría decir sobre su aspecto era sorprendente y más porque Sherlock normalmente era muy prístino.

"¿Regresaste por el metro, de esa manera?" John le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Ninguno de los taxis me quería llevar." Sherlock dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"No los culpo. Pareces primitivo y muy macho con ese arpón" Collette comentó regresando a su cereal. Sherlock sonrió ante su comentario recordando que tenía que darse una ducha.

Una hora más tarde vio a Sherlock pasearse por la sala de estar, limpiamente vestido y en su bata azul favorita mientras jugaba con su arpón. Collette subió las escaleras, vestida para el trabajo regresando a su turno normal, ella entró y asumió que se había perdido de algo.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Sherlock gritó en voz alta. "John, necesito unos. Dame algunos." Él dijo en serio. Collette se congeló en la puerta, pensando que tal vez su antigua adicción estaba resurgiendo.

"No." John dijo sin rodeos.

"Tráeme algunos." Sherlock repite.

"No, lo estás haciendo muy bien, nos pusimos de acuerdo. Sin importa qué. De todas formas tú les pagaste a todos los vendedores, ¿recuerdas? Nadie en un radio de dos millas te venderá absolutamente nada." John dijo mientras que Collette se relajó al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de cigarrillos.

"¡Qué idea tan estúpida!, ¿de quién fue la idea?" Sherlock preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta que era él mismo quien lo sugirió. John carraspeo por la ironía.

"¿Por qué no te hago una taza de té?" Preguntó Collette, entrando en la habitación. Ella todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de que se fuera.

"¡Ah Collette, dulce Collette! ¿Dónde están?" Sherlock dijo cuándo se acercó y la agarró por los hombros, le dedico una mirada de perrito abandonado lo cual le pareció patético.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" Collette preguntó en voz baja y le señaló con el dedo a inclinarse más cerca. Sherlock sonrió, pensando que se había salido con la suya mientras se acercaba. Se dio cuenta del perfume de Collette, el que usaba para trabajar aquel que no podía reconocer. También llevaba un labial rosa oscuro, la sombra que llevaba en sus ojos era una base regular. Ella casi siempre no se arreglaba tanto para el trabajo siempre era sencilla, pero últimamente había estado usando rímel y delineador de ojos también. También había estado tomando turnos extras, se esforzaba. Eso le hizo dudar.

"En un lugar donde nunca los vas a encontrará." Collette susurró en broma y le besó la mejilla. Sherlock gruñó, su comportamiento juguetón normalmente era algo que le gustaba, pero ahora necesitaba un cigarro y todo lo demás en su camino se estaba complicando.

"Tampoco me ayudaras, estas muy distraída por el nuevo hombre en el trabajo, deduzco, sin embargo, si ese es el caso no te ha tomado en cuenta todavía y probablemente no lo hará. Tus pestañas son demasiado cortas para hacer una impresión real en un hombre común, el rímel ayuda, pero no aumenta tanto para lo que necesitas. Tus pechos son demasiado pequeños, así, que con las otras chicas con las que trabajas tienes rivalidad lo cual te deja en no tener ninguna posibilidad" Sherlock dijo con demasiada rapidez. Collette frunció el ceño, salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Él está buscando sus cigarrillos, ande con cuidado si le llega a preguntar. Ah, y me voy a la tienda después de trabajar, ¿necesita algo?" Collette preguntó a la señora Hudson a su paso en la parte inferior de las escaleras, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer positiva.

"Me hace falta leche, querida, ya sabes cuál es." La señora Hudson respondió mientras caminaba a lo Collette suponía sería una zona de guerra pronto. "Sólo leche gracias, ¡te ves muy bien hoy también!" Collette gritó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Collette sintió sus ojos con lágrimas cuando comenzó su caminata al trabajo, que no estaba lejos de la vivienda por lo que sólo tomaba un taxi por la noche. Mientras que Sherlock se había equivocado con ella, sus palabras todavía le dolían. De hecho, ella había estado prestando más atención a su maquillaje, porque las chicas con las que trabajaba llevaban un montón de maquillaje. Ella se consideraba una de las chicas más naturales en el pub, pero no quería destacar demasiado entre ellas. Collette sabía que él estaba frustrado por no poder fumar, pero todavía encontró recordando sus palabras.

Todo le salió mal a Collette. Un muy grosero hombre mayor derramo su bebida sobre ella, dejándola con olor a alcohol para todo el turno echándole la culpa a ella. Otra chica no se presentó a su turno lo que dejó a Collette luchando para manejar el trabajo extra. Su manager canceló su turno del viernes, uno de sus mejores turnos de la semana. Y por si fuera poco, una vez que Collette por fin había terminado el trabajo, se fue directamente a casa y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidó de parar en la tienda, por lo que se olvidó de la leche de la señora Hudson.

"Mierda Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!" Collette gritó sentándose en las escaleras mientras lanzaba su bolsa al suelo. John al escucharla salió de la sala.

"Collette? ¿Qué pasa? Vamos a tomar el té." John dijo amablemente, Collette miró hacía a él desde abajo y suspiró antes de caminar penosamente por las escaleras.

"Necesito chocolate." Collette respondió mientras se hundía en su sillón y gruñó.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Sherlock dijo en un tono más ligero, mientras caminaba alrededor, recogiendo sus muestras en la mesa.

"Sherlock, ¿no tienes algo que decir a Collette?" John preguntó, dando un vistazo a Sherlock para recordarle que todavía tenía que disculparse.

"Ah, claro, por supuesto. Vamos a Dartmoor durante unos días, ¿quieres venir?" Sherlock dijo, ajeno a su necesidad de pedir disculpas. Collette se negó a mirar a Sherlock, su forma de mostrar ira, pero consideró la oferta.

"Unos días de descanso podría ser divertido..." Collette dijo, sin dirigir la respuesta a nadie en particular.

"Bueno, ve a empacar. Salimos en veinte minutos." Sherlock ordenó antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño. Collette se obligó a levantarse del cómodo sillón, se sentía agotada, pero sabía que podía descansar en el viaje. John la siguió hasta su apartamento para explicarle el caso y un poco de Dartmoor. Collette pronto lleno todo lo que podía pensar necesitar en una gran bolsa de viaje floral verde y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal. Se puso su abrigo, recogió su bufanda morada y agarró su bolso de mano que todavía estaba abandonado en el suelo. John tomó su bolso para llevarlo al taxi mientras que ella tomaba unos cuantos aperitivos para él camino y una camisa limpia en su bolso y salió para unirse a los dos hombres. Como siempre, Collette estaba atrapada en medio de los dos hombres hasta que el taxi los llevó hasta la estación de Paddington, que deliberadamente por el cansancio se apoyó contra John.

"¿Has estado bebiendo?" John preguntó mientras miraba a Collette.

"No, un tipo derramo su bebida en mí. Y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme en casa. Probablemente debería hacerlo ahora". Collette respondió mientras se quitaba su abrigo era incómodo por lo que se sentó en el regazo de John antes de tomar la camisa limpia de su bolso.

"Probablemente es por eso que ella está de mal humor." Sherlock respondió, después saber el motivo de su enojo, pero sin saber que estaba parcialmente dirigido a él. Collette optó por ignorarlo desabotonó su camisa de trabajo azul sin darle importancia. John se sintió aliviado al ver una camiseta que llevaba debajo de la olorosa camisa; mientras se ponía su camisa limpia. Y regresaba a su lugar poniéndose su abrigo.

"¿Todavía puedes olerlo?" Collette preguntó mientras se volvía hacia John.

"Un poco. No es un largo viaje de todos modos para que puedas ducharte cuando lleguemos." John dijo con una sonrisa. Collette suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, preparándose para lo que aún sería un viaje largo para ella. Un viaje en tren más tarde se vio al trío sentado en un gran land rover negro que Sherlock manejo hasta Dartmoor.

"¿Está seguro de que está bien qué él conduzca?" Preguntó Collette, sintiéndose un poco mejor después de hacer bebido una taza chocolate en el tren. John se rio desde el asiento delantero.

"Está bien." John respondió y encendió la radio para que Collette la escuchara. Los muchachos se detuvieron antes de su destino final, para revisar los alrededores, Collette esperó atrás. Mientras ellos resolvían el caso, Collette decidió que iba a disfrutar del aire fresco del campo y hacer algunas compras. Una vez que llegaron, Collette vio que la compra podría no ser una opción ya que la ciudad era muy pequeña, pero todavía podía relajarse. Ella siguió a John al pequeño establecimiento dedicado a la comida vegetariana y una pequeña boutique por lo que Sherlock esperaba afuera para ver a los lugareños.

"Me gustaría una habitación para tres adultos, por favor." John le dijo al hombre mayor detrás del mostrador.

"Sólo tengo dos habitaciones, una doble y una individual." El hombre respondió con un fuerte acento. Collette no podía dejar de sonreír, una cosa que ella amaba de Inglaterra era la mezcla de acentos.

"Eso está bien." John señaló ya que era el único alojamiento en la zona, así que no podía quejarse.

"Por lo menos tendrás que compartir la habitación con tu mujer." El hombre respondió mientras le entregaba una llave John. Eso era algo que a John le gustaba de Collette que siempre estaba cerca, él y Sherlock no se confundían con ser pareja. Collette dio un paseo para mirar alrededor cuando vio Sherlock entrar. Hizo caso omiso de la ociosa charla entre John y el hombre detrás de la barra, John estaba ocupado con su trabajo y ella no quería molestarlo. Pronto le había pagado una buena propina a uno de los guías de turismo para que le diera información sobre la casa, por lo que Sherlock fue a investigar. Esta fue la señal para que Collette se uniera a John cuándo él les ordenó a ambos una copa.

"Ya no hay apuesta John, lo siento." Sherlock dijo mientras salía para reunirse con él. John parecía confundido en esto, pero le siguió la corriente. Collette se sentó junto a él y bebió su cerveza, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Escuchó con atención como John y Sherlock jugaron su juego. Ella se negó a admitir que Sherlock tenía cierta habilidad en engañar a la mayoría de la gente. No fue hasta que el guía sacó una impresión de una pata gigante. Collette no creía en lo paranormal, ni nada por el estilo, pero la prueba ante ella era desconcertante.

"Vamos a la base militar de Baskerville". John explicó mientras ponía sus maletas en una butaca exclusiva para equipaje. Había decidido que iba a compartir la habitación con él, para gran confusión de Sherlock.

"Que se diviertan con eso, me voy a tomar una ducha o tal vez incluso un largo baño de burbujas." Collette respondió con una sonrisa.

"Te mando un mensaje en cuanto volvamos para que podamos cenar juntos." John dijo, consciente de que no pasaría mucho tiempo ya que no creía que obtendrían entrar en la base.

"Suena bien, sólo hazme saber si van a llegar tarde." Collette dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso algo de ropa, era un desastre como había guardado dado el apuro.

"¿Todavía sigues enojada con Sherlock entonces? Él ni siquiera se da cuenta, ya sabes." John expresó, sin saber que el propio detective estaba esperando fuera de la puerta parcialmente abierta.

"Estaba equivocado acerca de mí, ni siquiera hay un chico nuevo en mí trabajo, no quiero salir con nadie. Normalmente no me molesta, pero hoy me dolió que me insultara de esa manera y ni siquiera se dan cuenta. Sólo que es difícil a veces, sus palabras no son con dolo, pero pueden hacer daño y nunca piensa en que debería pedir disculpas por ello" Collette comenzó a hiperventilar un poco.

"Mira, no te preocupes. Tienes pestañas perfectas y tus pechos son-" John comenzó antes de conseguir una mirada de Collette que le advirtió que dejara de hablar. "Claro, lo siento. Sólo trata de relajarte, volveremos." John terminó dándole unas palmaditas en la mano de la joven le dedico una sonrisa y salió para ver de pie junto a la puerta a Sherlock. Los dos hombres guardaron silencio en el Land Rover.

"Está enfadada conmigo." Sherlock dijo mientras conducía rompiendo la incómoda situación.

"Para alguien con habilidades de deducción, lo que te hace falta es darte cuenta de estas cosas." John comentó.

"¿Qué hago?" Preguntó Sherlock, que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres enojadas.

"Discúlpate. Lo mismo que hiciste cuando lastimaste a Molly". John respondió. Sherlock suspiró ruidosamente.

"No, yo no lo siento por decir la verdad, obviamente llevaba más maquillaje de lo habitual. Ella sabe que soy sincero." Sherlock contestó no queriendo empeorar más las cosas.

"No pienses en disculparte por la verdad, piensa en la pena que paso y eso es hacerle daño a ella." John dijo, dando Sherlock mucho que pensar.

Collette se estiro en la cama con pereza, después de un largo baño y una siesta se sentía descansada y en un mejor estado de ánimo. Un sonido suave le llamó la atención, cogió su teléfono para comprobar un mensaje.

"Volveremos pronto ha habido algunos problemas Sherlock está muy agitado -... John."

Collette leyó el mensaje y se puso los zapatos para encontrarse con los chicos. Debe de haber sido algo grande para dejar a Sherlock estremecido, su enojo se apartó para que la preocupación se convirtiera en su principal emoción.

"Sherlock, ¿estás bien?" Collette preguntó con preocupación una vez que los chicos finalmente entraron en el pub, ni siquiera esperó la respuesta mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura delgada del hombre y se agarró con fuerza a él dentro del abrazo. Mientras que él era mucho más alto que ella, aún esperaba que le trajera algún tipo de alivio. Sherlock no respondió, pero no hizo ningún intento de alejar Collette de él, incluso fue tan lejos como para poner una mano en su espalda.

"Ha sido una noche muy larga." John dijo llevándolos a ambos a sentarse frente al fuego. Collette se sentó con Sherlock en un sillón de dos plazas, mientras que John se sentó cerca frente a ellos en un gran sillón. John explicó los fundamentos de lo que había pasado, diciendo que Sherlock había visto al dichoso perro que estaban buscando pero él estaba perdido en la oscuridad distraído por unas luces en clave morse. Sherlock había querido salir tan pronto como encontró a John. Henry Knight, su cliente, había estado tan agitado y convencido de que había visto al perro. Collette mantuvo su mano en la pierna de Sherlock para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Silenciosamente se preguntó qué es exactamente lo que podría haber sucedido para verle así, Sherlock era un hombre que cortaba partes de cuerpo en su cocina en la búsqueda del conocimiento. No se asusta fácilmente.

"Mutante, era un súper perro vagando por el páramo. Pero no hay uno, ¿verdad? ¿Alguien sabe cómo hacer un perro súper mutante? No. ¿Estaría en venta?, quiero decir es así como funciona." John expresó, tratando de calmar al detective. Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba a la chimenea y trató de razonar con sus propios sentidos.

"Escucha, en el páramo vi a alguien haciendo señas. Es morse, por lo menos parece que morse. No parece tener mucho sentido. UMQRA ¿Eso significa algo para ti?" John continuó, pero vio a Sherlock permanecer en silencio. En el propio intento de John de calmarlo, él comenzó a enumerar de lo que tenían hasta ahora. Los ojos de Sherlock vagaban por la habitación.

"Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer?" Collette preguntó después de un rato, el silencio era lo que la inquietaba.

"Tal vez deberíamos buscar a alguien que tenega un perro grande." John dijo, sin ideas.

"Henry tiene razón." Sherlock finalmente habló en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" John preguntó simplemente, sin coger su significado.

"Lo vi... también." Sherlock contestó mientras miraba el fuego.

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó John, esta vez con incredulidad.

"Yo también lo vi, John." Sherlock dijo con firmeza.

"Espera... espera sólo un minuto, ¿tú viste, qué?" John pidió en serio.

"Un perro, por ahí en el hueco." Sherlock dijo mientras miraba a John, mostrando una emoción de miedo en su rostro. Collette sólo podía mirar, le dolía ver a Sherlock así. John se rio entre dientes.

"Um... mira Sherlock, tenemos que ser racionales al respecto. Ahora, tú, de todas las personas, puede no sólo... sólo vamos a atenernos a lo que sabemos, ¿no? Vamos a atenernos a los hechos." John dijo, completamente asombrado por la confesión de Sherlock.

"Cuando has eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad." Sherlock murmuró sombríamente.

"¿Qué significa eso?" -Preguntó John. Sherlock levantó su vaso, su mano estaba temblando. Él se rio de esto.

"Mírame, estoy temblando John. Miedo". Él señaló, tomando de su copa.

"Sherlock..." John dijo voz baja, al ver que había algo mal.

"Siempre he sido capaz de mantenerme distante. Divorciarme de los sentimientos. Pero mira, ¿ves? Mi cuerpo me está traicionando. Interesante, ¿no? Emociones. La partícula en la lente, la mosca en la sopa." Sherlock dijo amargamente, sentado su copa hacia abajo. Le enfermó a verse reaccionar así.

"Está bien, detente, sólo... tómalo con calma." John dijo en voz baja, porque no quería hacer una escena. Collette tocó suavemente el brazo de Sherlock pero rápidamente se había alejado de ella. Sherlock se avergonzaba de parecer tan mentalmente débil delante de ella.

"Trata de relajarte." Collette susurró suavemente, Sherlock no se atrevió a mirarla todavía.

"Has estado muy raro últimamente. Sabes que tienes. Creo que, sólo has ido por ahí y te has exaltado." John trató de razonar.

"¿Exaltado?" Sherlock preguntó como si fuera un insulto.

"Estaba oscuro y era aterrador-"

"¿Yo? No hay nada mal en mí." Sherlock se rio antes de entrar en lo que Collette describía como un ataque de pánico.

"Sherlock... Sherlock." John dijo en voz baja.

"No hay nada de malo en mí, ¿entiendes?" Sherlock gritó con enojo. Causando que los demás miraran hacia ellos fijamente antes de continuar con la cena. Sherlock bajó el tono, pero siguió adelante, haciendo una gran deducción de una anciana viuda y su hijo, el ex pescador.

"Uso mis sentidos, John. A diferencia de algunas personas. Así que ya vez estoy bien. De hecho, nunca he estado mejor. Así que podrías dejarme en paz." Sherlock puso fin a su larga perorata y miró a John con un enojo inestable. John y Collette sólo podían mirar a este punto.

"Sí, está bien Spock. Ok. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no me escuchas? Sólo soy tu amigo." John dijo, en parte insultado y parcialmente alimentado con el comportamiento de Sherlock.

"No tengo amigos." Sherlock casi escupió.

"No…, ahora me pregunto el por qué." John dijo antes de levantarse y salir. Collette no sabía qué hacer, pero sentía que no podía ayudar a Sherlock.

"Deberías ir tras él." Collette dijo en voz baja, con un poco de miedo. Ella se puso de pie para irse, pero sintió un agarre suave pero firme en su muñeca. Ella miró a Sherlock, por primera vez desde que regresaron sus ojos conectados con los de ella. Había un cierto temor y emoción que brilló en sus ojos.

"Perdóname. Quédate." Fue todo lo Sherlock podía decir. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, pero todavía sentía mucho miedo y ahora sabía que la necesitaba.

"Ok, simplemente, ¿relajarte ok? No voy a decirte lo que tienes que pensar. ¿Qué pasó esta noche?, obviamente, estas efectuado pero estás a salvo aquí y lo sabes." Collette expresó y cuidadosamente tomó la mano de Sherlock, se encontró apretando sus pequeños dedos en los más grandes. Pronto Sherlock sintió calmarse mientras sostenía su mano.

"No merezco esto". Sherlock dijo en voz baja después de por lo menos diez minutos de silencio.

"Es difícil estar asustado, pero vas a estar bien." Collette respondió, con cuidado de no decir nada inapropiado. Sherlock miró a ella y negó con la cabeza.

"No, yo no merezco tu bondad. Hoy te moleste y ni siquiera me disculpe, ahora he gritado a John que no tengo amigos y sin embargo aquí estás." Sherlock explicó.

"Ni siquiera estabas sensible cuando me molestaste y no fue igual cuando te fuiste contra John." Collette dijo, tratando de racionalizar.

"Sí, pero esas eran excusas. Ustedes deberían tener excusas para mí. Lo siento por hacerte daño." Sherlock dijo con sinceridad.

"Disculpa aceptada, ahora vamos. Se nos va a hacer tarde para la cena hay que ir a la habitación para comer y ver algo estúpido en la televisión." Collette dijo, poniéndose de pie y tirando de la mano de Sherlock. Sherlock la siguió y le permitió realizar un pedido para los dos mientras estaba parado detrás de ella. Ella le sirvió de consuelo y eso era algo que necesitaba esta noche. A la espera de su comida vio a la terapeuta de Henry Knight entrar a tomar una copa. No quería hacerle preguntas, tanto por sus emociones actualmente inestables y los planes que ya había hecho con Collette. Él vio esto como una buena manera de animar a John, la mujer era bastante para los estándares de John y comenzó a mandarle un mensaje de texto.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Collette preguntó mientras ella agradecía al hombre detrás del mostrador y agarró sus recipientes de plástico de comida para llevar pero él se adelantó y los tomo inmediatamente. Sherlock sonrió y se llevó los contenedores en una mano para tomar la mano de Collette en la otra.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? Vemos a un Sherlock emocional... el cual no me gusta pero tiene mucho que ver con el próximo capítulo. _**

**_ Muchas gracias a Eklastelxwar, jennyvico20, NadiaSherlocked, arcee93, Shevawn O'Hall, E. por seguir acá! Saludos._**


	10. El sabueso de Baskerville II

_** U.M.Q.R.A Tarde pero seguro. Capítulo 10 aún faltan más pero no me daré por vencida. ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

Sherlock se sentó en el borde de la cama matrimonial, mientras que Collette estaba sentada cambiando los canales en la pequeña televisión sin ver nada en específico. Sus nervios estaban más tranquilos ahora que había comido, pero si trataba de centrarse en el caso; recordaba al perro que había visto esa noche y se convirtió en un pendiente más.

"Tal vez deberías tomar una ducha de agua caliente" Collette sugirió al ver que Sherlock se movía incómodamente de nuevo. Había notado el cambio se miraba vulnerable y otra vez le preocupo.

"¿Te ofende mi olor?" Sherlock preguntó sin rodeos, sin entender la razón para mencionar una ducha. Collette se inclinó y le dio un juguetón olfateo con la esperanza de aligerar su estado de ánimo.

"Hmm, no. Pero una ducha caliente siempre me ayuda a sentirme mejor. Incluso yo me relajo un poco más si uso mi iPod y puedo escuchar algo de música. Espero y estés mucho más tranquilo una vez que te metas en tu pijama." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si piensas que podría ayudar." Sherlock reconoció y fue a través del pasillo hasta su habitación individual para conseguir un poco de ropa, Collette lo vio regresar por su reproductor de música ya que no traía él suyo.

"Escogí algunas canciones que te podrían gustar." Collette dijo con una sonrisa a su regreso. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y entró en el cuarto de baño de azulejos fríos. En él estaban los artículos de tocador de Collette que fueron puestos por ella al ver que se había bañado antes. Sherlock se tomó el tiempo para inspeccionar cada botella y el tubo mientras se preguntaba por qué las mujeres necesitan tantos productos. Una vez desnudo, Sherlock pulso la tecla play en el pequeño y muy querido aparto y entro bajo el agua corriente caliente envolviéndolo. No fue hasta que la canción comenzó cuando se dio cuenta que Collette lo había engañado, una risita escapó de su garganta cuando 'My Humps' de los Black Eyed Peas se escuchó. Varias otras canciones de una selección similar pasaron mientras Sherlock se lavaba, se secaba y así igual mientras se vestía con su pijama.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Collette preguntó desde la cama, vestida con su propio pijama cuando vio a Sherlock salir del baño en pantalones simples y una camiseta gris. Esta fue la primera vez que Collette lo había visto después de una ducha, sus rizos habituales todavía mojados haciéndole ver un poco domesticado.

"¿Ha sido realmente necesario?" Sherlock preguntó mientras se movía para sentarse al borde de la cama.

"Bueno, es difícil pensar en perro del demonio cuando estás ocupado agitando el trasero". Collette bromeó. Sherlock se puso más cómodo en lo que supone iba a ser el lado de John de la cama, al ver que Collette estaba situada del lado contrario. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero su idea había funcionado, sus canciones fueron también una distracción para no pensar en nada serio. Los dos se acomodaron en las almohadas y se concentraron en una película tratando de olvidar. Collette bostezó suavemente una vez que la película llegó a su fin, y miró a Sherlock para pedirle su opinión al respecto, sólo para verlo profundamente dormido. No se atrevió a despertarlo, al verlo tan afectado que hasta la noche le daba miedo y ahora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. En su lugar Collette se volvió cuidadosamente a apagar el televisor y lo cubrió con una manta con cuidado antes de dormir en su lado. Ahora le era difícil dormir, y más al estar al lado de Sherlock estaba nerviosa, pero no se atrevía a moverse.

John regresó a la habitación después de un encuentro peligroso con la terapeuta de Henry. Él había decidido quedarse en el bar para tomar unas copas más antes de irse a la cama. Hasta que llego a la puerta y miró la escena. ¿Por qué era él quien la llevaba a la hora de buscar una pareja? La respuesta era Sherlock, aquel que estaba en su cama, tenía su brazo alrededor de Collette. John entro en silencio tambaleándose por la habitación para encontrar la llave para la habitación individual de Sherlock. Antes de salir, John echó un último vistazo a sus dos amigos y se preguntó si alguno de ellos sabía que estaban prácticamente enamorándose.

Sherlock despertó sobresaltado por la madrugada, había soñado con el perro. Lo que le era más impactante para él era sentir su brazo alrededor de un cuerpo caliente. Collette. Ella estaba dormida y no mostró signos de despertar. Se preguntó por qué no había intentado quitar el brazo de ella, pero supuso que debía haberlo hecho mientras ambos estaban durmiendo. Sherlock miró a la mesa de noche estaba un reloj brillante que marcaba las 4.13am. Era demasiado temprano para levantarse y en ese momento no estaba seguro de si quería. Mientras que él no podía explicarlo, Collette se sentía bien contra él. Le molestaba realmente, sabía que había desarrollado algo por ella, pero no lo entendía y no podía deshacerse de él. Sherlock después de estar en la cómoda posición de abrazar a Collette ahora yacía de espalda y con un suspiro se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Él había tratado de ignorar sus sentimientos, trató de racionalizar los sentimientos de distancia y, finalmente, intentó sin descanso luchar contra ellos. El amor, como, el cuidado. Todas esas cosas que esencialmente significaban una cosa: problemas.

Sherlock había visto un sinnúmero de personas perder la cabeza para perseguir a otra persona. Los hombres inteligentes, al menos para los estándares normales, gastaban todo lo que tenían y actúan como perros para ganar la atención de una mujer bonita. El mismo tipo de mujer que sabe lo que puede obtener por su aspecto y había hombres dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Él sabía que las mujeres eran víctimas de lo mismo, las mujeres con sentido común que terminan dejando un hombre insensato en sus camas. Era esencialmente siempre lo mismo, ambos se utilizaban de igual manera.

Sherlock miró a Collette y se dio cuenta que ya había hecho por ella cosas similares. Le había comprado un televisor sin pensarlo dos veces, y el sillón, de alguna manera estos dos artículos parecía completamente dignos de ver una sonrisa en su cara. Él ya se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos idiotas. Los pensamientos negativos de Sherlock se detuvieron al sentir como Collette se giraba, permaneció inmóvil al sentirla acurrucarse y abrazarle a su lado. Sherlock esperó un momento, asegurando que ella todavía estaba dormida antes de mirar hacia ella. Esto le hizo pensar que Collette nunca le había pedido esas cosas. De hecho, ella nunca le había pedido que comprara o hacer algo serio por ella. Collette no era el tipo de mujer que podía abusar de sus sentimientos. En ese momento se consideraba a sí mismo, al menos, con un poco de suerte, mientras que él tenía sentimientos desarrollados que nunca quiso, por lo menos era una persona digna de esos sentimientos. Con varias cosas aclaradas, Sherlock se permitió dormir un poco más.

…

"Buenos días." John llamó a Collette cuando entró en el pub para el desayuno. Ella sonrió y se acercó a unirse a él.

"Buenos días, lamento lo de los arreglos para dormir." Collette dijo, mientras miraba el menú vegetariano deseando tocino.

"Está bien. No dormí nada mal en la habitación. Ustedes dos se veía bastante acogedores anoche..." John dijo a Collette y le dio una mirada, con la esperanza de que admitiera lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Sherlock.

"Creo que sólo necesitaba a alguien cerca. Estaba muy conmovido." Collette comento vagamente mientras pedía su orden. Los dos comieron en silencio antes de separarse para buscar a Sherlock. Collette no tuvo suerte para encontrarlo, pero se encontró a alguien inesperado.

"¿Lestrade? Um, ¿Sr. Lestade?" Collette dijo mientras regresaba al bar y vio a un Lestrade bronceado de aspecto, por lo cual le hizo sonreír.

"Ah Collette, sólo llámame Greg." respondió antes de tenderle la mano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vienes a supervisar a Sherlock?" Preguntó Collette, sorprendida de verlo.

"Algo así, no se lo menciones por favor y a cambio te voy a comprar una cerveza." Él respondió con una sonrisa. Collette sabía que Sherlock lo descubriría por su cuenta así que de todos modos tenía una pinta en su mano y gratis. Normalmente nunca bebía tan temprano, pero estaba de vacaciones, más o menos, por lo que la extraña pareja se sentó en el bar. Collette puso su vaso vacío en la barra mientras que un estupefacto Lestrade se rio.

"Se supone que no debes beber tan rápido." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Nunca puedo manejar el alcohol, pero cuando lo necesito, Greg, lo necesito" Collette respondió alegremente, disfrutando de un pequeño zumbido formándose en su cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Llegó el fuerte grito de Sherlock Holmes. Tanto Collette y Greg se volvieron a ver a un Sherlock enojado entrar, seguido de cerca por John.

"Oh, me alegro de verte. Estoy de vacaciones, ¿puedes creerlo? y le invite a esta hermosa dama joven algo de beber". Greg dijo casualmente. Lo cual le hacía más sospecho a los ojos de Sherlock.

"No, yo no lo haría." Sherlock espetó, mirando a Collette que sonrió y se deslizó del taburete para alejarse. Tenía ESA camisa el día de hoy, la camisa púrpura. Era sin duda su favorita.

"Hola John." Greg dijo educadamente mientras volvía a tomar de su cerveza.

"Greg". John dijo con un guiño.

"Escuché que estabas en la zona, ¿qué te traes entre manos? ¿Después de este 'perro del infierno' que hablan en la tele?" Preguntó Greg. Collette sonrió, él no era el mejor actor.

"Estoy esperando una explicación Inspector, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Sherlock repitió, mirándolo fijamente dando una ojeada a Collette que nerviosamente acomodaba el cuello de su camisa. Cada vez que vestía la camiseta púrpura tenía la costumbre de encontrar razones para tocarlo, desde acomodarle el cuello, quitarle una mota de pelusa e incluso polvo; probablemente ella no se daba cuenta, pero Sherlock notaba eso. Se preguntó si inconscientemente escogió esa camiseta hoy en aras de atraer su atención.

"Te lo dije, estoy de vacaciones." Greg dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Estas tan marrón como una nuez. Es claro que acabas de regresar de vacaciones." Sherlock declaró lo obvio.

"Bueno, tal vez me apetecían otras vacaciones." Greg respondió, su historia se vino en picada.

"¿Es Mycroft, no?" Sherlock preguntó amargamente, sabiendo que el truco de ayer le habría llamado la atención.

"Oh, mira-" Greg comenzó.

"Por supuesto que es él, una mención de Baskerville y él ha hecho que mi manejador venga para espiarme en incógnito. ¿Es por eso que te llamas a ti mismo Greg?" Sherlock preguntó con diversión, ganando una extraña mirada de sus dos amigos.

"Ese es su nombre." John dijo.

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó Sherlock, haciendo una mueca.

"Sí, si alguna vez tuviste la molestia de averiguarlo. Mira, yo no soy tu manejador. No siempre hago lo que tu hermano me dice." Greg respondió, un poco ofendido.

"En realidad, podría ser el hombre que necesitamos." John comenzó, sacando algo del bolsillo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sherlock.

"Bueno, no he estado inactivo Sherlock. Creo que podría haber encontrado algo. No sabía si era relevante, pero parece que sea al fin y al cabo lo es." John dijo, enseñando un recibo. Collette lo miró en cuanto se lo mostró a Sherlock.

"¿Carne?" Preguntó Collette, confundida.

"Una gran cantidad de carne para un restaurante vegetariano." John respondió.

"Tenemos un inspector escalofriante de Scotland Yard que podría hacer en un par de llamadas, y nos puede ser útil." John dijo mientras miraba a Greg. El inspector terminó su cerveza y se puso a trabajar.

"Todo esa carne y yo ni siquiera puedo comer tocino con mis huevos." Collette comentó a Sherlock cuando todos ellos se trasladaron a la sala de estar para oír el interrogatorio. Sherlock le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto Collette se apoyó contra la pared, junto a John cuando comenzó Lestrade a interrogar a los dos hombres. Todo el cuestionamiento y la resolución de crímenes eran todavía nuevo en Collette y muy interesante. Collette ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sherlock traía una taza de café para John.

"Mm, no tomo azúcar." John murmuró antes de continuar bebiendo el café. Collette miró.

"Yo sí, ¿te traigo otro? Yo me quedo con este" Collette ofreció.

"Sí, eso estaría bien-" John comenzó.

"No, recientemente bebió cerveza. No es una buena mezcla". Sherlock dijo casualmente mientras que le daba a Collette una mirada que le pedía seguirle el juego. Collette no entendía, pero estuvo de acuerdo con él de todos modos. John se vio obligado a tomar el café dulce no esperaba darle una cierta alabanza, pensando que era la manera de hacer las paces con él, cuando en realidad era Sherlock quien estaba probando una droga desconocida en el doctor desprevenido.

La verdad del perro salió del dueño del pub, John y Greg salieron a hablar de ello. Sherlock quiso seguirlos no sin antes sentir una mano familiar tomando la suya.

"¿Por qué no iba a beber el café?" Collette preguntó en voz baja. Sherlock miró y supo que no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que tuviera respuestas.

"Estoy probando una teoría, no puedo hablar ahora, pero te la explicare más adelante." Collette suspiró en señal de protesta, pero estuvo de acuerdo y se fue para unirse a los demás hombres. Lestrade se encontró en su camino de ir a la comisaria, al no ser capaz de encontrar algún cargo a los hombres.

"Ese perro que viste, no era un perro normal, ¿no?" John preguntó con cuidado.

"No. Sus ojos eran rojos, grandes y su cuerpo estaba radiante. John, su cuerpo entero estaba radiante." Sherlock casi susurró profundamente. Collette le tocó el brazo con suavidad.

"Sherlock..." Ella habló con el corazón, para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Sherlock se enderezó en serio.

"Tengo una teoría, pero tengo que volver a Baskerville para probarlo." Dijo Sherlock, caminando hacia su todoterreno mientras sacaba su teléfono.

"¿Cómo? ¿No puedes seguir con el truco del ID de nuevo?" -Preguntó John.

"Puede que no tenga que hacerlo." Sherlock respondió marcando a Mycroft "Hola, hermano querido" habló con él brevemente. Collette estaba junto a John mientras esperaban a que Sherlock terminara con la llamada.

"Yo podría ir a hacer algunas compras de souvenirs o algo, ¿quieres una taza o un llavero?" Collette le preguntó.

"Si eres capaz de obtener el visto bueno, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?" John preguntó, sabiendo que a Collette le resultaría interesante.

"No sé, no quiero meterme en su camino..." Collette contestó, sabiendo que no era de mucha ayuda en sus casos.

"Entra, vas a venir." Sherlock ordenó cuando colgó el teléfono. A veces no quería que Collette se involucrara en su trabajo, pero esta vez estaba alguien por ahí que había drogado a Henry. Todavía no sabía quién estaba detrás de ello y quería a Collette cerca para que pudiera mantenerla a salvo.

…

"Esto es muy cruel, ¿sabes eso?" Collette dijo mientras se paraba al lado de Sherlock. Él le había explicado su teoría sobre la droga en el azúcar y si fuera verdad, ¿le pasaría lo mismo a John al igual que a Sherlock como le sucedido la noche anterior? todo estaba listo, sólo tenían que esperar.

"Es perfectamente seguro." Sherlock dijo desentendiéndose para no hacerla preocupar. Una vez en las instalaciones Collette observó en silencio mientras John entraba en el cuarto oscuro y comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Sherlock hizo todos los efectos de sonido adecuados en el sistema PA para de cierto modo asustar a John. Finalmente Sherlock llamo a John, Collette frunció el ceño ante el miedo en su voz. Después de provocar John más miedo con más ruidos, Sherlock y Collette fueron al laboratorio. Al verlos, John estaba histérico.

"Está todo bien ahora." Sherlock dijo para calmarlo.

"¡No, no está bien! Lo vi. ¡Me equivoqué!" John gritó, estaba al igual que Sherlock en la noche anterior.

"Hm, no hagas conclusiones." Sherlock dijo mientras John ponía cara de pocos amigos. Collette frotaba la espalda de John suavemente para calmarlo.

"Díselo" Collette levanto la voz hacía Sherlock.

"¿Qué? ¿Decirme qué?" John preguntó rápidamente.

"¿Qué has visto?" Preguntó Sherlock, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta.

"Te lo dije, vi al perro." John dijo, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Enorme, ojos rojos, su cuerpo era brillante?" Sherlock preguntó más.

"Sí". John dijo, mostrando el miedo en sus ojos.

"No." Sherlock dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que tenía razón.

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó John.

"Brillante, eso está mal dejando eso. Lo que viste es lo que esperabas ver porque yo te dije. Fuiste drogado, todos hemos sido drogados." Sherlock dijo con calma.

"Drogado..." John susurró, sosteniendo el brazo de Collette.

"¿Puedes caminar?", preguntó Sherlock.

"Sí, claro que puedo caminar." John dijo, todavía sacudido al descubrir la verdad.

"Vamos entonces, es el momento de atrapar a este fantasma." Sherlock dijo antes de caminar. John miró a Collette dándole una mirada de simpatía y le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo. Pronto Collette y John se sentaron en otro laboratorio después de que Sherlock resolviera el caso de "Bluebell". Collette frotó la espalda de John con suavidad y la doctora Stapleton le ofreció una taza de té. Sherlock estaba inclinado sobre un microscopio, examinando el azúcar. La doctora Stapleton les explicó sobre el conejo y lo maravilloso de la genética en cualquier animal. Todos miraron a Sherlock cuando arrojó la muestra al suelo con rabia.

"¡No está ahí! ¡Nada está allí!" Se miraba agitado.

"¿Qué esperaba encontrar?" Preguntó Stapleston.

"¡La droga, por supuesto! ¡la droga no está en el azúcar!" Sherlock gritó, al momento John levantó su despistada vista aún con el miedo en sus ojos.

"¿En el azúcar?" -Preguntó John.

"El azúcar en sí, es un simple proceso de eliminación. Vi al perro, lo mire como mi imaginación esperaba que yo lo viera. Un monstruo genéticamente grande. Pero sabía que no podía creer en la evidencia de mis propios ojos, además tenía siete posibles razones pero la más posible razón era: narcóticos. Henry Knight, lo vio pero no lo hiciste tu John. No lo viste. Hemos comido y bebido exactamente lo mismo desde que llegamos a excepción... por un lado, de que tú no le pones azúcar en tu café, la tomé de la cocina de Henry, y su azúcar... no tiene nada anormal" Sherlock dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación. John se sentó y pensó.

"Tal vez no es una droga." John dijo, confundido.

"¡Tiene que ser una droga! ¿Cómo ha llegado a nuestros sistemas?, ¿cómo?" Sherlock gritó a su paso a través de los hechos en su cabeza y empezó a murmurar fuera de sí mismo. Collette lo observó cuidadosamente, siempre le sorprendía verlo trabajar.

"Salgan". Sherlock simplemente dijo mientras miraba al grupo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Stapleton, sin entender el comportamiento habitual de Sherlock.

"Salgan, tengo que ir a mi palacio mental." Sherlock dijo como si esas dos palabras fueran la definición sin nada más que decir. John explicó el propósito de un palacio mental mientras caminaban fuera del laboratorio.

...

Collette observaba cuidadosamente como Sherlock explicaba el 'Proyecto HOUND' después de haber descubierto la contraseña del Mayor con facilidad. No quería interrumpir a Sherlock de su tren de pensamientos y silenciosamente se preguntó cómo no había adivinado su contraseña todavía. Todos miraba el archivo de cierta forma hipnotizados, todo era bastante horrible pero para Collette tuvo que aprender lo que el gobierno hacia, para entonces ella ya sabía demasiadas cosas. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que el hombre que estaba detrás de todo esto era Bob Franklin, un científico que trabajaba en Baskerville. Su plan para encontrarlo fue interrumpido cuando John recibió una llamada de la terapeuta de Henry. Henry había huido corriendo con un arma. Collette observaba todo con emoción y nervios retorciéndose en su interior. Sherlock llamo a Lestrade y le explicó todo, ordenándole ir al Valle de Dewer.

Collette se sentó en silencio en el asiento trasero del Land Rover, cuando se dirigían al punto de encuentro. La emoción de la caza era algo que no había sentido antes, pero ella también estaba nerviosa. No era un genio como Sherlock o un soldado entrenado como John.

"Te quedarás en el coche." Sherlock dijo en voz baja mientras conducía, Collette sabía que iba dirigido a ella.

"No, yo tengo que ir con ustedes." Collette, dijo, no esperaba que la fueran a dejar sola. Era egoísta, pero tenía que ir con ellos.

"Es peligroso, es inestable y no tienes un arma." Sherlock dijo, tratando de razonar con ella. Él no quería ponerla en más peligro.

"No me importa, voy a estar detrás de ti si tengo que hacerlo. Me siento más segura con contigo." Collette dijo con firmeza, casi en un susurro en la última frase. Sherlock sabía que no podía rechazar su petición. Pronto llegaron y se echaron a correr hacia donde Sherlock sospechaba se encontraba Henry. Ordenó a Collette permanecer detrás de él en todo momento. Encontraron al hombre justo en el momento en que tenía una pistola en la boca.

"¡Henry, no!" Sherlock gritó, corriendo por delante.

"¡Vuelve, vuelve! ¡Aléjate de mí!" Henry gritó llorando. John y Sherlock le hablaron con cuidado. Henry se había metido en la cabeza que él era el asesino. Fue desgarrador ver al el hombre creer que él había matado a su propio padre. Sherlock le explicó todo y poco a poco Henry se calmó bajando el arma. Lestrade le quitó el arma de la mano.

Justo cuando Sherlock terminó de explicar que habían visto a un perro normal, apareció el perro. Collette miró con horror a una gran bestia negra con los ojos rojos que apareció desde detrás de los árboles en la cima del paraje. Todos incluso Collette estaban congelados por el miedo. John la envolvió con su brazo alrededor de ella. Sherlock trató de razonar con Henry que todavía era sólo un perro ordinario. Collette estaba tan concentrada en el perro que no vio a Sherlock agarrar a Franklin.

"¡Es la niebla! ¡La droga está en la niebla!" Sherlock gritó mientras le arrancaba la máscara de gas a Franklin. Collette jalo el cuello de su abrigo para taparse la boca y la nariz mientras los demás trataban de cubrirse. John disparó al perro con un disparo experto sin titubeos, Sherlock hizo a Henry enfrentan al animal herido y abordar su miedo. Sherlock explicó todo con gran entusiasmo, el gran plan de Franklin para mantener a Henry inestable y así desacreditar a su padre.

"Un campo de experimentación en el medio de la nada, químicos. Las almohadillas de presión que hacían crecer la dosificación cada vez que regresabas aquí. ¡Arma del crimen y escena del crimen todo a la vez! ¡Este caso Henry, gracias! Ha sido genial." Sherlock se rio mientras lo miraba.

"Sherlock". Collette dijo con voz ronca.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sherlock, John suspiró y miró hacia él.

"El momento". Él contestó, ayudando a Henry.

"¿No es bueno?" Preguntó Sherlock, dándose cuenta de que lo había vuelto a hacer. Henry empezó a hablar de cómo su padre tenía razón, era obvio que el hombre estaba desesperado hasta este punto. El sonido de otro perro que gruñía atrajo su atención lo suficiente para que Franklin huyera. El grupo corrió tras él, pensando que lo habían perdido hasta que se oyó una explosión. Él había entrado en un campo de minas activas. Collette agarró el brazo de Sherlock y observó. Todo había terminado.

…

A la mañana siguiente vio a John y Collette sentarse fuera y comer otro desayuno vegetariano. Al menos sabían cómo hacer un omelette. Sherlock había renunciado a la cama de matrimonio y exigió su habitación sola de vuelta y así Collette había compartido su cama con John. Collette no lo entendía, no solía entender los motivos de Sherlock así que no le quedo remedio que dejarlo ir. Sherlock estaba demasiado avergonzado como para compartir la cama con ella, no quería correr el riesgo de tener sentimientos de intranquilidad en el estómago. Dormir solo le había hecho despejar su cabeza y, a pesar de lo que sentía él creía que era la envidia la que se retorcía en su pecho mientras se salió con su taza y el café de John para escuchar dos risitas sobresalientes de una mesa en específico.

La conversación cambió pronto sobre el experimento de Sherlock con John y el azúcar. Explicó todo a John mientras Collette robaba cuidadosamente un sorbo del café de Sherlock, era su castigo por no llevarle una taza a ella. Tenía su jugo por lo menos. John estaba molesto, pero lo tomó con calma no significaba ninguna manera perjudicial viniendo de Sherlock. ¿O sí?

"¿Efectos a largo plazo?" John preguntó mientras comía.

"Ninguna en absoluto. Vas a estar bien una vez que hayas excretado, todos lo harán." Sherlock respondió mientras tomaba de nuevo de su café.

"Hm, creo que me he ocupado de eso ya." John respondió, ganándose una risa de Sherlock y una mirada sucia de Collette.

"Algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de comer aquí." Ella contestó.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Te he visto comer la cena con los ojos pegados a esos programas médicos en la tele que te dan material gráfico de las cirugías mayores." John dijo.

"Es cierto. No lo negaré." Collette respondió con una sonrisa antes de terminar su comida. Estas vacaciones han sido, sin duda diferentes de todas las demás.

* * *

_**Gracias por continuar leyendo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	11. A very Harry New Year

_¿Aún no hay caída? eso hay que dejarlo pendiente, casi no se sabe nada de Harry la hermana de John este capítulo me es divertido, así que les presento: A very Harry New Year._

**_Disfruten de la lectura._**

* * *

Sherlock se sentó en la cama mientras despertaba lentamente rascándose la cabeza de costado junto con un gran bostezo. En los momentos entre dormir y estar verdaderamente despierto se encontró pensando en lo bueno que sería despertar con Collette junto a él. Esa pequeña idea le sorprendió despertándolo suficientemente rápido que se irguió y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos alborotando el ya pelo despeinado. Había soñado con ella también, en el habían compartido un beso que él inició.

"Oh, Dios, ¿por qué?" Sherlock gritó con frustración. ¿Por qué su mente le traicionaba con sentimientos y apego sensitivo? Un gruñido de enojo salió de sus labios cuando descubrió que no sólo había traicionado a su mente, sino a su cuerpo también. Una ducha fría era su primera tarea del día. Una vez que la prioridad de la ducha matutina fue atendida, Sherlock se vistió con su traje y una camisa de botón blanca. La camisa de color púrpura se había convertido en un habitual, pero Sherlock sentía que no necesitaba las manos de Collette sobre él hoy.

"John ¿Dónde está mi té?, ¡¿John?!" Sherlock gritó mientras miraba alrededor de la sala vacía. John era un militar, siempre estaba levantado antes que Sherlock y eso significaba que el té y a veces incluso huevos y pan tostado estarían listos cuando él despertara. La nariz de Sherlock se arrugó con disgusto mientras se abría camino hasta el apartamento de la señora Hudson. No había nadie allí tampoco, aunque los dos no estaban probablemente en el mismo lugar. ¿Dónde estaba John? No en su piso, ni con la señora Hudson, lo que significaba la única y otra opción era el 221C. Sherlock esperaba evitar a Collette lo más posible hoy después de su sueño ridículo. Con un profundo suspiro se trasladó al sótano y no se molestó en llamar antes de entrar Collette levantó la vista desde la cocina y sonrió al verlo.

"¡Buenos días!" Llamó mientras agita sus huevos revueltos en la cacerola. Dos palabras le fueron suficientes para captar la atención de Sherlock que se encontró mirando los labios de color rosa pálido por un segundo. Todavía era un segundo demasiado largo para su gusto.

"¿Dónde está John?" Sherlock preguntó mientras se acercaba para inspeccionar la comida y servirse una taza de té. Para su suerte, la tetera había sido hervida recientemente. Vio la taza de té de Collette al lado de la estufa, se había adaptado a beber más ahora que estaba en Inglaterra, pero siguió prefiriendo beber el té en una taza que era exclusiva para café de color rosa con búhos sobre el mismo. Sherlock le dio una mirada de disgusto antes de hacer su propio té en el tipo correcto de taza no había nada como la típica tacita de porcelana.

"Um, él me envió un mensaje anoche y dijo que probablemente estaría en casa para el almuerzo." Collette respondió mientras le ponía mantequilla a su pan tostado. Sherlock miró sus huevos revueltos, notando que había hecho mucho para ella misma.

"¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está?" Sherlock pregunto y tomó un sorbo de té, ganándose una mirada de Collette.

"Um, se fue a visitar a su hermana desde la semana pasada. ¿No te habías dado cuenta que se había ido?, ¿verdad?" Collette dijo acusándolo, a sabiendas de que tenía razón.

"Ha habido té y el desayuno estaba servido como cada mañana, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que se había ido?" Sherlock comentó mientras veía el plato de Collette, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era realmente hambre lo que tenía.

"La señora Hudson ha estado haciéndote el té todas las mañanas." Collette respondió, sirviendo un segundo plato de huevos y pan.

"¿Y el desayuno también?" Preguntó Sherlock. Collette suspiró llevando los platos a la mesa y se sentó indicándole que se sentará frente a ella.

"Esa era yo, tenía que asegurarme de que no murieras de hambre. Supongo que esto explica por qué ninguno de nosotros tiene 'un gracias'. Eres realmente desesperante a veces, ¿lo sabías?" Collette dijo mientras comía de su plato. Sherlock pronto le siguió pero no dejaba de pensar, que a veces perdía la noción del tiempo, pero en este caso fue probablemente bastante malo.

"Um, gracias." Sherlock dijo en voz baja y se sentó frente a ella. Collette lo miró, pero su expresión pronto se suavizó en una sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas a estas alturas.

"No hay de qué. Tengo algo de lasaña de la noche anterior, si la deseas para el almuerzo." Collette dijo mientras regresaba a su desayuno, normalmente nunca prepara el desayuno para ella, pero esta semana hizo el esfuerzo por el bien de mantener a Sherlock bien alimentado. Él recordaba vagamente comer lasaña de la noche anterior y se preguntó cuánto más Collette había estado haciendo por él sin darse cuenta.

"No voy a necesitarlo de almuerzo." Sherlock respondió, comiendo su propia comida.

"Necesitas almorzar y es eso o tú mismo te preparas un sándwich." Collette dijo con firmeza.

"Lasaña suena delicioso." Sherlock dijo forzado a salir una sonrisa amable, tratando de recordar si le gusto la noche anterior o no. Un sonido suave llamó la atención de Collette mientras se levantaba de la mesa para comprobar su teléfono en el mostrador.

"Creo que vamos a tener un huésped en la casa. John dijo que Harry se ha invitado a sí misma por el Año Nuevo." Collette dijo mientras volvía a Sherlock.

"Su alcohólica hermana no es alguien que tengo el deseo de conocer." Sherlock contestó en un tono aburrido.

"Sherlock, es la hermana de John. Eso significa que la tienes que aguantar y ser agradable para su propio bien." Collette dijo con severidad mientras comía su tostada, a veces Sherlock necesitaba ser puesto en línea y si lo obligaba tenía que hacerlo.

"No hay ningún lugar para que duerma." Sherlock respondió infantilmente. Estaba contento con las cosas como estaban y no le gustaba el cambio.

"Vamos a encontrar un lugar. Tal vez John pueda venir a compartir mi cama y ella puede tomar la suya o algo así." Collette respondió, después de haber compartido la cama con John antes y no ver el mal en hacerlo de nuevo durante unos días.

"Por supuesto que no." Sherlock respondió antes de que tuviera tiempo para encontrar otra excusa. Collette sonrió hacia él que estaba un poco oscuro mientras tomaba sus platos.

Esa tarde, John se preparó para la batalla cuando salió del taxi con su hermana. Sherlock y Harry en la misma habitación sería un desastre. Quería evitarlo lo más posible, pero una vez que había llegado a la casa de su hermana, ella comenzó por querer saber dónde vivía y que se quedaría de visita durante dos días.

"Recuerda Harry, trata de comportarte y no trates de matar a Sherlock." John dijo mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía a la casa con su bolsa de viaje y la de su hermana, Harry le siguió detrás quitándose el abrigo al estar en la estancia.

"No te preocupes por eso, John. Voy a estar en mi mejor comportamiento." Harry respondió con una sonrisa juguetona y subió las escaleras por si mí misma. Sherlock se sentó en su sillón con el periódico, buscando algo emocionante. Collette estaba en la cocina, tratando de ordenar un poco para el regreso de John.

"Ah, has vuelto, estabas perdido. ¿Tuviste buen viaje?" Sherlock preguntó mientras miraba a John.

"Buen intento, Collette dijo que no te diste cuenta que me había ido hasta esta mañana." John dijo, con la voz de él una cara de alegría se dibujó en Collette al verlo parado en la sala. Se acercó con una sonrisa y le dio el buen abrazo al doctor.

"Espero que no te haya vuelto loca." John susurró con una sonrisa. Collette suspiro regresándole una mirada de complicidad.

"Usted debe ser Collette, es bueno saber que alguien está cuidando a mi hermano." Harry dijo mientras le daba un abrazo también. Sherlock sonrió cuando vio a Collette entra en su modo torpe, que no era bueno en torno a nuevas personas, especialmente los fuertes, la gente confiada.

"Encantada de conocerte". Collette dijo cortésmente y se puso junto a John.

"Harry, probablemente sabes que este es Sherlock y Sherlock, es obvio que ella es Harry." John dijo, sonando como si estuviera preocupado de introducirlos. Sherlock miró a su hermana otra vez, fijándose en cada detalle. John le dirigió una mirada que casi le rogaba que no iniciara con sus deducciones. Sherlock sonrió y se reclinó en su silla. No necesitaba leer a Harriet Watson, ya sabía lo suficiente sobre ella.

"Ah, el famoso Sherlock Holmes." Harry dijo en un tono condescendiente. Se tragó un comentario, sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo frente a John y Collette; y que ellos irían sobre él si lo dejaba escapar.

"Encantado". Sherlock dijo con todo el autocontrol que pudo.

"¿Dónde debo poner mis maleta Johnny?" Harry preguntó con una sonrisa. John murmuró un poco, tratando de averiguar dónde se quedaría. Collette se acercó con una sonrisa.

"Sherlock ha dado amablemente su cuarto por tu visita." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Yo hice qué?" Preguntó Sherlock, John se rasco la cabeza preguntando otra versión alternativa de "¿él hizo qué?" al unísono con el detective.

"Sí. Tú rechazaste la idea de que John y yo compartiéramos la cama para que Harry este en la habitación de John. Así que eso significa que ella tiene tú habitación, ¿no?" Preguntó Collette dando una sonrisa dulce a Sherlock. Él sabía que la dulce sonrisa era una trampa, pero de alguna manera su mente lo traicionó una vez más. Su primer y único pensamiento era que había renunciado a su propia cama, y eso le daría el derecho a compartir lecho con Collette.

"Sí, por supuesto. Eso funciona bien. Toma mi habitación Harry, insisto." Sherlock dijo muy rápidamente antes de ver una sonrisa en la cara de Collette.

"Debo advertirte Sherlock, John tiene los pies fríos, así que puede que tengas cuidado con eso." Collette dijo en broma mientras tomaba la mochila de Harry para llevarla a la habitación de Sherlock, dejando a los chicos intercambiar una mirada, mientras que los dos procesaban lo que acaba de suceder.

…

"Mujeres." Sherlock escupió con furia en la cama esa noche junto a John. John se dio la vuelta y gruñó, él tiernamente esperaba no tener que soportar una de las rabietas de Sherlock toda la noche.

"¿Por qué no estuviste de acuerdo para que yo durmiera en su cama, entonces? De esta forma tú tendría tu cama para ti mismo." John le preguntó antes de que su cerebro comenzara a captarlo todo. Collette y Sherlock habían actuado como una pareja en más de una ocasión. John era el testigo de la mayor parte de sus estrechas interacciones.

Sherlock se recostó en silencio por un momento, no había razón que él pudiera explicar y sonara muy egoísta. Simplemente no quería que John estuviera tan cerca de ella, no quería que John se acurrucarse con ella, no quería que John se riendo con ella a la mañana siguiente como si compartieran un secreto especial. La idea misma hizo a sus entrañas retorcerse. Incluso si el hombre en cuestión era John, Sherlock no quería a otros hombres cerca de Collette. Se obligó a calmarse después de notar que su respiración era cada vez más fuerte.

"Te gusta, ¿verdad?" John preguntó finalmente. Las palabras sonaban tan definitivas, John había descubierto el secreto de Sherlock.

"Sí". Sherlock dijo en un tono suave, ¿por qué se estaba encontrando a sí mismo sin palabras? John rio suavemente.

"El gran Sherlock Holmes, como un adolescente confundido." John dijo, divertido que por primera vez no era él quien tenía problemas con las chicas.

"No es gracioso." Sherlock dijo en serio.

"Oh, lo que sea y sí; si es gracioso." John dijo con una sonrisa. Sherlock se dio la vuelta para mirar en dirección contraria a John; enfadado resopló.

"No eres de ayudar." Él dijo con amargura. John se calmó y tocó el hombro de Sherlock.

"Ok, ok. Vamos a hablar de esto. ¿Vas a invitarla a salir?" -Preguntó John. Sherlock lo miró por encima.

"No. No entiendo eso de las citas o relaciones, muy apenas concibo mis sentimientos en este momento. Sé de la ciencia del amor, pero en realidad siento que es algo completamente diferente." Sherlock dijo en serio, preguntándose si John podría ofrecerle algún consejo. John parecía estar enamorado de muchas mujeres, por lo cual él tenía algún conocimiento sobre el tema por ahora.

"El amor, como una mujer, es complicado." John respondió, ganándose una mirada de Sherlock.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Después de todas las mujeres con las que te he visto y ¿eso es todo lo que me puedes ofrecer?" Sherlock preguntó con amargura.

"Está bien, está bien." John murmuró mientras se sentaba y se levantó a su escritorio para escribir una nota.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" Preguntó Sherlock, harto de la poca ayuda de John. Este se acercó y le entregó la nota.

"Toma esto y te veré en la mañana." John dijo con una sonrisa, sonando un poco a él médico profesional que era. Sherlock miró la nota y se encontró sonriendo mientras se ponía la bata dirigiéndose hacia el sótano.

…

Collette salió a trompicones de la cama al oír tocar la puerta de su dormitorio. Encendió la luz cegándola y abrió la puerta lentamente para ver el gran detective esperando. Sin ni siquiera una palabra le tendió un pequeño trozo de papel, empujó la puerta a su pasó, echó la bata por encima del conjunto de cajones y se acomodó en su cama.

"¿Qué demonios?" Collette preguntó y miró como arreglaba las almohadas.

"La nota". Sherlock respondió con una sonrisa. Collette rodó sus ojos y se concentró lo suficiente como para leer el papel en su mano.

'C, Me está volviendo realmente loco. Es tu problema ahora. -. JW'

* * *

_Todavía faltan muchas cosas que decir sobre Harriet, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos._


	12. A very Harry New Year II

_**Disculpen otra vez, me he retardado en los capítulos pero tengo una buena excusa. Sobre la serie de Sherlock BBC me encantaría saber más de algunos personajes en especial Harriet espero verla en la boda de John en Series 3 de la próxima temporada. Es poco lo que sale en este capítulo, así que espero y disfruten.**_

* * *

"¿Cómo diablos John te ha echado de la habitación tan pronto? Nos acabamos de dar las buenas noches no hace apenas treinta minutos." Collette se quejó mientras apagaba la luz y se dirigió a la cama. Su pierna rozó contra él mientras trataba de ponerse cómoda, un solo toque fue suficiente para que en los labios de él se formara una sonrisa. Se alegró de la oscuridad porque ocultó su reacción.

"Sabes John, puede ser un poco difícil a veces." Sherlock dijo, sintiendo que la almohada le era arrebatada debajo de él.

"Esta es mi almohada, hay un montón de ellas para que las uses. Y John no es el más difícil en esta casa." Collette respondió mientras trataba de ponerse cómoda. Sherlock agarró una de las otras almohadas en su cama, sin entender por qué necesitaba tantas.

"No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma, casi todo el mundo tiene sus defectos." Sherlock respondió. Collette gimió cuando Sherlock no se dio cuenta de que él era de quién estaba hablando.

"Estás en mi lado, cambiar de lado conmigo o no voy a ser capaz de dormir." Collette dijo, dándose por vencida en tratar de ponerse cómoda. Esta era su cama y ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder su lugar a Sherlock.

"Si tenemos que hacerlo." Sherlock murmuró hasta que sintió a Collette saltar por encima de él.

"Bueno, entonces muévete." Collette, dijo, actualmente estaba sobre Sherlock esperando a que se moviera para que ella tomara su lugar. Sherlock se quedó mirando la figura oscura, incapaz de ver mucho en todo, mientras su mente buscaba algo que decir, no tenía nada que decir. Hasta que se movió.

"Un estudio reciente en los hábitos de sueño muestran que las personas que duermen en el lado izquierdo de la cama son más propensos a ser más felices, mientras que las personas que duermen en el lado derecho de la cama ganar más dinero en el trabajo." Sherlock se encontró diciendo una vez que estaba en el lado derecho de la cama, pensando en sí mismo como un idiota. Collette sonrió y se acomodó en su lugar.

"Creo que eso describe a un montón de parejas, infeliz en el trabajo partiéndote la espalda mientras que la mujer es feliz si se lleva todo el dinero." Collette añadió mientras ella se acurrucaba. Sherlock miró hacia donde estaba Collette.

"¿Es así como las parejas suelen trabajar?" Sherlock cuestionó. Mientras que él sabía mucho acerca de las citas y las relaciones a través del estudio y la observación, no entendía del todo. Sherlock simplemente sabía lo suficiente por su trabajo, pero ahora estaba interesado por otros motivos.

"Algunas, sí. Una de mis amigas es un poco interesada. Cada chico con el que salía terminaba pagando por todo incluso algunas cuentas de la casa." Collette dijo, bostezando ruidosamente una vez que había terminado de hablar. De alguna manera, justo en la cama con Sherlock y hablar de las cosas "normales" era un poco reconfortante.

"¿Haces lo mismo cuando sales? O ¿le has pagado a alguien?" Sherlock insistió, preguntándose si iba a terminar como el tipo de hombre que sigue a una mujer alrededor y lleva sus compras mientras ella usa su tarjeta de crédito. Collette dejó escapar una risa suave.

"No, para nada en realidad él perdió su trabajo cuando estábamos saliendo, era algo de la recesión mundial y todo eso, así que termine pagando por la mayoría de las cosas Además, incluso si tuviera trabajo... Yo no creo poder jamás ser una de esas mujeres que sólo hacen que los hombres compren cosas con facilidad. "Collette dijo volviéndose de lado para hacer frente a lo que fue la figura oscura de Sherlock.

"No veo por qué no." Sherlock dijo, decidiendo mientras ella estaba en un estado de ánimo accesible recolectar todos los datos posibles.

"No lo sé. Tú sabes que soy torpe con todo ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente es mi orgullo que se interpone en el camino. Mi familia no tenía mucho dinero pero ahora que soy adulta, me gusta ser capaz de pagar por las cosas yo misma. Además, realmente odio cuando las mujeres parecen usar el sexo o la atención para sacarles cosas a los hombres. En una relación, el afecto debe ser libre". Collette razonó.

"En un mundo ideal, la gente sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber eso." Sherlock encontró diciendo mientras que sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle.

"Incluso las personas inteligentes pueden ser unos idiotas cuando se trata de amor." Collette dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Esa es una verdad universal." Sherlock se encontró acordando cuando empezó a quedarse dormido.

"Buenas noches, Sherlock." Collette susurró mientras se inclinaba a darle un suave beso en la mejilla. A estas alturas Sherlock ya estaba profundamente dormido. Collette comenzó a sentirse cómoda antes de encontrar la posición de sueño perfecta y la deriva.

…

Sherlock se despertó poco a poco con el olor de Collette abrumando sus sentidos. Dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción hasta que su mente se encontró con él. Estaba en la cama de Collette. Con ese pensamiento los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y miraron hacia el lugar vacío frente a él. Suspiró con alivio y cerró los ojos para darse tiempo de despertar correctamente. Mientras que no había soñado esa noche, Sherlock todavía se encontró que su cuerpo lo había traicionado una vez más, probablemente debido al olor de Collette en sus almohadas, sábanas y mantas. Estaba en todas partes. Casualmente pasó la mano bajo las mantas para ajustar el pantalón del pijama ahora un poco apretados e incómodos, un suave gemido escapó de sus labios con frustración deseando no tener este tipo de necesidades. Sherlock no estaba cerca de estar sexualmente necesitado como John, pero todavía de vez en cuando descubrió que su cuerpo necesita ser atendido. Para Sherlock, era más una función que algo que necesitara disfrutar. _La mente era lo que le importaba, el cuerpo era sólo el transporte. _El placer solitario de vez en cuando, era más que suficiente para él, pero desde que Collette había entrado en su vida y había desarrollado sentimientos por ella, las cosas habían cambiado. Era algo que podría estimular sus impulsos, al igual que el café o cigarrillos. Sherlock empezó a preguntarse si el sexo podría ser tan malo como una adicción a las otras que había enfrentado. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar con una risa suave.

"Si estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo, hazlo en el baño, por favor." Dijo la voz de Collette desde el otro lado de la habitación. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia abajo para ver a Collette en su vestidor. Rápidamente registró que acababa de colocar su mano en su pantalón de pijama y gimió. Debe quedar mal desde la perspectiva de Collette, aunque sinceramente la situación era bastante mala.

"Esto no es lo que parece." Sherlock se encontró diciendo, la misma línea de John que había usado con él una vez que Sherlock le había sorprendido mirando pornografía en su ordenador. Collette sonrió de nuevo.

"Ya sé, sólo estaba bromeando. Ahora que estás levantado, ¿cuál crees que es mejor?" Collette preguntó mientras sostenía una camisa azul marino y una camisa de negro de diseño similar. Sherlock se sentó, asegurándose de que estuviera bien cubierto.

"Ya estás vestida. ¿No te gusta lo que te has puesto?" Sherlock preguntó confundido.

"Estoy tratando que escoger algo para esta noche. Es víspera de Año Nuevo. Harriet dijo que todos podríamos salir." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa emocionada. Sherlock gruñó.

"Tienes que estar bromeando, salir en la víspera de Año Nuevo en Londres es la peor cosa que podrías hacer. ¿No sería mejor quedarse en casa y ver los fuegos artificiales en la televisión?" Sherlock sugirió esperanzado.

"No, vamos a salir. Ahora elige uno." Collette dijo firmemente mientras mostraba sus camisetas de nuevo. Sus amigos en Australia probablemente la matarían si se quedaba en casa esa noche.

"No quiero estar atrapado en una multitud de idiotas borrachos toda la noche." Sherlock respondió mientras señalaba a la camisa azul.

"Mira, esa es la cosa. No va a ser malo para estar en una multitud de borrachos idiotas si tú no eres uno de esos idiotas." Collette explicó con entusiasmo. Normalmente, la idea de salir con otras personas la ponía nerviosa pero esta noche era diferente, estaría con sus chicos. Los hombres luchaban contra el crimen para ganarse la vida, esta vez podían manejar algunos juerguistas ruidosos. Recordando otra vez Australia, cuando Collette salía con sus amigos siempre terminaba sintiéndose mal consigo misma al final de la noche debido a que al lado sus amigos se sentían nada. Su ropa, sus zapatos, su pelo, su maquillaje, su falta de novio. Pero esta noche iba a salir con John, un hombre que se había ofrecido a disparar a cualquiera que le diera un mal rato. Harriet, una mujer que le dijo que se veía caliente en pijama y despeinada lo cual le hizo reí a no más poder era un cumplido muy bueno y gracioso. Y Sherlock, un hombre que era de peor con la gente y que a ella la hacía sentir poco conectada con sí misma.

"No tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en un idiota borracho." Sherlock dijo tercamente.

"Te he visto beber antes." Collette dijo mientras cogía los vaqueros que se iba a poner.

"Sí, pero considero que beber tanto dificulta mi habilidad para pensar." Sherlock respondió. Collette se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, bueno, eso significa que puedes cuidar de mí cuando este borracha. Por favor, no dejes que los chicos se acerquen a mí. Oh, eso me recuerda." Collette dijo mientras se quitaba el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular. Sherlock sonrió, él ya sabía que no dejaría a ningún hombre estar cerca ella.

"Pero no te dejes llevar mucho por la bebida. No tengo ningún deseo de regresar a casa y tener que sostenerte el pelo mientras estas vomitando." Sherlock dijo, comprobando que su problema matutino había desaparecido antes de levantarse y ponerse su bata.

"No lo haré. Voy a beber lo suficiente como para ser una imbécil feliz, no un idiota descuidada. ¿Oh, ya sabes lo que podría ser divertido?" Collette, dijo con una sonrisa. Sherlock alzó una ceja.

"¿Quedarse esta noche en casa?" Expreso, Collette se burló de él.

"No, esta noche debes de ser mi marido." Ella respondió.

"¿Tu marido?" Él preguntó, cuestionándose si su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y dar con varias razones por las cuales podría ser su marido.

"Sí. Eso sería una buena excusa para que tú mantengas a los tipos espeluznantes a distancia y también me puedes utilizar por si algunas chicas tratan de seducirte inducidas por él alcohol. A menos que quieras ligarte con algunas..." Collette murmuró la última parte, preguntándose si Sherlock podría disfrutar de ese tipo de atención.

"No, no. Eso suena como una buena idea para mí." Sherlock dijo, poniendo sus habilidades de actuación para un buen uso de ocultar cualquier emoción que sentía. Era la oportunidad ideal para probar una relación con Collette sin estar realmente en una. Había tantos riesgos involucrados con las citas que en el pensamiento de él molestaba. Por una noche podía interpretar el papel, sin el riesgo de lastimar a Collette o arruinar lo que ya tenían. Tal vez la noche era algo para sentirse satisfecho después de todo.

…

Sherlock se sentó en el bar lleno de gente con una mirada amarga en el rostro. La noche no había sido tan perfecta como lo había imaginado. Harry había insistido en pre-bebidas antes de salir, que condujo a un argumento con el portero fuera del pub que creía que estaba demasiado intoxicada. John de alguna manera suavizo todo y los metió en el pub muy concurrido. Poco después de entrar y encontrar una mesa, él y John se quedaron para cuidar los abrigos y bolsos de las mujeres, mientras que estas se perdieron en la pista de baile. La pista de baile se parecía más a un sudorosa orgía con tontos encorvados o apretados los unos a los otros. John acababa de conseguir bebidas, pero quedó atrapado coqueteado con una mujer en el bar dejando solo a Sherlock con el pensamiento de que algún idiota se frotaba contra una Collette poco probable borracha mientras él estaba atrapado cuidado la mesa. Sherlock sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje para preguntarle dónde estaba. Sólo entonces se oyó un pitido familiar, señalando que el teléfono estaba en su bolso. Él suspiró derrotado y abrió la cremallera el bolso para eliminarlo, al hacer el registro se dio cuenta de que ella también bloqueo su teléfono con una imposible contraseña para adivinar pero había una esperanza. Su imagen de fondo era de ella besando su mejilla, la foto que tomó en Navidad.

"¿Nunca te rindes?" Collette preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él pareciendo caliente y mojada. Lo que sabía no podía ser más que la envidia se encendió y él sintió su pecho crecer firmemente sabiendo que había estado bailando con un hombre.

"No me doy por vencido hasta resolver el caso." Sherlock dijo, usando cada gramo de autocontrol para no romperse contra ella y actuar como un animal.

"Bueno, quédate con él un día para ver si puedes resolverlo. ¿Dónde está John? Casi me muero ahí fuera." Collette dijo en voz alta mientras la música empezó a subir de volumen.

"¿Habían demasiado hombres queriéndose abalanzar sobre ti?" Sherlock preguntó con amargura.

"No, más como ser pisoteada. Soy una especie invisible para los chicos en realidad. No me gusta bailar en absoluto." Dijo Collette.

"¿Por qué ser invisible?" Preguntó Sherlock, sin entender. Collette se inclinó más hacía él para que la escucharla sobre la música.

"Mira a las otras chicas, a las que reciben la atención." Collette señaló. Sherlock miró, aún sin entender por qué esas chicas tenían más atención.

"Ellos están mostrando mucha más piel. Me vestí pensando en cómo mantener el calor. Sin embargo ellas hicieron el esfuerzo de verse bien" Collette explicó una vez que quedó claro para Sherlock.

"Pero tú eres hermosa, ¿no es eso suficiente?" Preguntó Sherlock, causando a Collette sonreír.

"Piensa en ello como esto, las chicas que están mostrando mucha piel básicamente están diciendo que están disponibles para una sola noche eso es lo que muchos hombres están buscando esta noche." Collette explicó. Sherlock hizo un gesto de comprensión, aun creyendo que cualquier hombre sería tonto al no notar a Collette. Se tomó el tiempo para estudiar a las mujeres que estaban recibiendo atención, leer sobre sus rasgos similares antes de volver a Collette. Ella era tan diferente de otras mujeres, pero Sherlock sabía que sólo podría ser una opinión personal y no una conclusión científica sobre la base de sus deducciones.

"¿Te invito una pinta, amor?" Sherlock fue tomado por sorpresa cuando vio a un tipo junto a Collette, un hombre que si la notaba. Él gruñó, ¿cómo no podía ver el hombre que estaba entablando una conversación? Los expertos ojos de Sherlock lo escanean con velocidad. Todavía en la universidad, juega al rugby, bueno con las mujeres, engreído, ya había un número de una chica escrito en su mano. Sherlock luego miró a Collette para juzgar su reacción, él nunca la había visto más incómoda.

"No, gracias." Ella dijo en voz muy baja, Sherlock era capaz de leer los labios, pero el hombre se acercó un poco más a ella.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¡la música está un poco ruidosa!" El hombre gritó, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Collette. Él estaba demasiado cerca.

"Ella no está interesada." Sherlock respondió por ella en voz alta, dominando la situación.

"Creo que se puede hablar por sí misma, amigo." El hombre respondió, sin tomar en cuenta a Sherlock. Era evidente que el hombre tenía un alto concepto de encanto. Collette trató de encontrar su voz y levantó la mano para mostrar el anillo.

"Él puede hablar por mí en este caso. Él es mi marido." Collette dijo tan fuerte como pudo y puso una mano sobre la de Sherlock para conseguir que el tipo entendiera. El hombre lanzó una mirada de entendimiento antes de parpadear con una sonrisa descarada.

"Bueno, si alguna vez te aburres con él, házmelo saber." El hombre dijo con un guiño antes de moverse a probar suerte con otra chica. Sherlock murmuró enfadado consigo mismo.

"Gracias por eso, nunca sé qué decir en esas situaciones." Collette dijo con más confianza, capaz de hablar con Sherlock con facilidad. John regresó con una bandeja de bebidas y una chica a su lado, les dio una sonrisa al ver las manos de la pareja.

"Mírense ustedes dos, llevándose bien. Esta es Ellen, ella se nos está uniendo para pasar la noche." John dijo con una sonrisa. Collette retiro rápidamente su mano, escondiendo un rubor mientras tomaba su bebida. Sherlock miró a John con una mirada que decía que los había interrumpido. John sólo pudo dar una sonrisa antes de sentarse con su acompañante. Sherlock realmente no sabía cómo John lo hizo, parecía atraer a las mujeres con bastante facilidad, pero no tuvo suerte al estar Sherlock sentado junto a Ellen. Un par de copas más tarde Harry volvió a la pista de baile con su propia acompañante y parecían muy cercanas.

"¡Es casi la hora, están poniendo los fuegos artificiales en el tele!" Harry dijo mientras tomaba su bebida para la cuenta regresiva. Efectivamente la música se bajó y todos se dirigieron a reunirse alrededor de la pantalla grande.

"No me pierdas en la multitud, ¿de acuerdo?" Collette dijo a Sherlock uniéndose a John y Harry. Sherlock puso una mano firme en su hombro para no soltarla. Collette conto al unísono con todos los asistentes en el pub y observó con entusiasmo en la pantalla grande como comenzó a sonar el Big Ben y los fuegos artificiales. No fue hasta que ella volvió a Sherlock para desearle un feliz año nuevo que se hizo sentir incómodo. A su alrededor, las parejas compartían sus primeros besos en el año. John y Harry habían encontrado a alguien a quién besar así que eso hizo la situación más difícil. A Collette nunca le importo estar sola, de hecho a depender tanto de estar en una relación parecía extraño para ella, pero eran en momentos como este que le hacían realmente querer a alguien cerca. Sherlock percibió su incomodidad.

"Feliz Año Nuevo". Dijo en voz baja cuando ahuecó la mejilla de Collette y se inclinó para darle un poco torpe, inexperto e inseguro pero completamente maravilloso beso en los labios.

"Feliz Año Nuevo". Collette respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Unas horas más tarde regresaron a la casa con seguridad. Sherlock estaba incómodo en la cama junto a Collette al señalar que Harry y su "acompañante de una noche" estaban haciendo pleno uso de la cama de Sherlock. En el momento en que todos estaban levantados, Harry se había ido contenta de ver a su hermano en buenas manos y después de burlarse por última vez de lo aburrido que era Sherlock se retiró. El "matrimonio" había terminado. Tanto Sherlock y Collette estaban pensativos o mejor dicho confusos conforme al beso de media noche o era el comienzo de algo más.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por continuar leyendo.**_


	13. Aburrido

_**Capítulo sorpresa, ¡doble post! es para disculparme sobre el tiempo. Disfruten de este porque es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. **_

* * *

Collette subió las escaleras con un plato de pastelitos recién hechos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el Año Nuevo y Sherlock no había mencionado el beso en absoluto, así Collette sintió que era seguro decir que no estaba destinado a ser algo más que un bonito recuerdo. Por ahora las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, o si es que eran normales del todo.

"¡Aburrido!" Sherlock gritó disparando con un arma contra la pared. Collette se detuvo a mitad de camino por las escaleras y se dio la vuelta para caminar en línea recta hacia abajo. John regresaba a casa después de ir a la tienda justo cuando ella bajaba las escaleras.

"¿Qué está pasando?" John preguntó mientras se escuchó un disparo y pronunció un pequeño 'oh'.

"Obviamente, no hay suficientes asesinatos para entretenerlo. Les prepare algunos pastelillos." Collette dijo y empujó el plato en la mano vacía de John y camino al apartamento. John suspiró y subió las escaleras con un plato de pastelitos de colores brillantes y una bolsa con leche, té y pan.

Collette recordó todas las veces que Sherlock estaba en su período de aburrimiento. Se convertiría en alguien desagradable, enojado y buscaba cigarrillos para calmar su ansiedad. Si se le negaban los cigarrillos soltaba bombas para todos a su alrededor. Tenía que pensar en algo que hacer y rápido para el bien de todos.

"Estoy en casa. Pon el arma abajo, Sherlock." John dijo en cuanto entró en la sala de estar. Sherlock se levantó perezosamente de su posición encorvada en su sillón. Por lo menos estaba vestido hoy, pero la expresión de su rostro, dijo que el tiroteo fue sólo la primera de muchas molestias por venir y aún faltaban más.

"Bueno, estás en casa. ¿Dónde están mis cigarrillos? ¡Oh ha estado horneando de nuevo! Tráeme uno entonces." Sherlock dijo, era una pequeña distracción en forma de productos de panadería. John suspiró y se acercó, ofreciéndole el plato. Sherlock miró por encima de cada uno de ellos antes de hacer una selección.

"La mayoría de la gente dice por favor cuando quieren algo." John regañó pero sabía que cayó en oídos sordos.

"Sabes, los pastelillos sabrían mucho mejor si ella no insistiera en usar colorante de alimentos en todos." Sherlock comentó mordiendo su elección de pastelillo. Una magdalena azul con azúcar glaseada de color púrpura, sabor vainilla.

"Sí a ella le gusta prepararlos de esa manera y tú de todos modos te los comes no te quejes, para mí me parecen deliciosos." John se sentó mientras ponía el plato en la mesa y se sirvió de una.

"Supongo. Espera, ¿por qué no vino a dejarlos por sí misma?" Sherlock preguntó cuándo su mente comenzó a marcar la ausencia de ella.

"Bueno, ella parecía muy ocupada, aparte de que los disparos podría haberla asustado también." John respondió entre bocado y bocado. Sherlock gruñó en su silla.

"No hay nada que hacer. Parece como si no hubiese asesinatos en años, ni crímenes de importancia. Esto es por qué las personas son estúpidas John, nada intelectualmente estimulante, ¡no sucede nada!" Sherlock gritó con ira.

"¿John?" Dijo la voz de Collette. Era suave y prudente, el tono que tomaba cuando estaba en presencia de desconocidos. Ambos hombres miraron a Collette entrar por la puerta.

"Wow." John se encontró diciendo en voz alta. Collette llevaba un vestido rojo corto que le sentaba perfectamente. La mitad superior era escasa pero no escotada, mientras que la falda con vuelo parecía darle una figura increíble. Era el color de sus accesorios fue lo que llamó la atención de Sherlock; burdeo. Ella hacía juego con sus zapatos de tacón y la correa delgada de la cintura. Llevaba un collar de plata y pendientes. Sherlock trató de recordar por qué el color significaba algo para él. Ya era evidente para que algo estaba pasando al verla vestida de esa manera.

"¿Me podrías subir la cremallera?" Collette preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta. John hizo lo que le pedía y se acercó a subir el cierre en la parte posterior de su vestido. Fue entonces cuando Sherlock reconoció el olor su perfume, que era su favorito y de marca más cara. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

"Listo. Te ves muy bien, ¿dónde vas?" John le preguntó con una sonrisa. Collette se apartó tímidamente dándole un guiño.

"Eso es un secreto, deséame suerte." Collette dijo, mirando a Sherlock para apenas momentos antes de ir abajo para ponerse el abrigo y tomar un pequeño bolso negro. En el momento en que Sherlock oyó cerrarse la puerta, todo encajó.

"Tenemos que seguirla, tenemos que ir con ella." Dijo rápidamente; estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando John empezó a seguirlo.

"¿Por qué? Ella, obviamente, no quiere que sepamos." John dijo, pero sacó su abrigo de todos modos y siguió a Sherlock para tomar un taxi.

"Ella va a una cita." Sherlock dijo, mostrando espanto en su voz. Pronto los dos hombres estaban sentados en la parte trasera de un taxi, que seguía, con discreción, el taxi que acababa de tomar Collette a su lugar desconocido.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" John cuestionó.

"¿Viste la forma en que estaba vestida? ¿Cuándo la has visto vestido así?" Sherlock pregunto, mirando a John pero después desvió su vista al frente.

"Una entrevista de trabajo ¿tal vez? Quiero decir que parece disfrutar trabajar en el pub bastante, pero tal vez ella está buscando un trabajo a tiempo completo." John trató de razonar.

"¡No, no, no! Las entrevistas de trabajo son para el color azul." Sherlock dijo, dejando a John más confuso.

"Lo siento, ¿azul?" se puso en duda. Sherlock dio su habitual mirada haciendo que John se sintiese como un idiota.

"¿No han leído sus libros? O ¿alguno de los artículos de su blog?" suspiro "El arte del color, describe los colores que tiene tu ropa, cómo la gente los percibe, los colores que se ven mejor en diferentes tonos de piel, qué colores usar para ciertas situaciones, ese tipo de cosa que ella describe en su investigación. Establece claramente que uno debe vestir de azul en una entrevista y lo respalda con algún estudio reciente que ha demostrado que los entrevistadores son más propensos a creer que alguien con una camisa azul es honesto". Sherlock explicó a John mientras él levantó una ceja preguntándose cuántos otros libros dirigidos a mujeres él había leído.

"Ok, eso tiene sentido. Así ella está vestida de rojo, ¿qué significa eso?" John preguntó, tratando de seguir a donde Sherlock llevaba con todo esto.

"No sólo rojo, John, burdeo. ¡Burdeo! En el libro que escribió hay un capítulo sobre qué colores usar en una cita. Afirma que los rojos, corales y rosas son los colores sensuales. Luego continúa diciendo que si usas burdeo a juego con un tono rojo podrías llamar su atención, pero con un tono que sea demasiado brillante trabajará en tu contra. Verás que todo es acerca de encontrar el tono adecuado para la ocasión, incluso te da un ejemplo y dice específicamente que el burdeo es un color arriesgado pero contrasta de muy buena manera con el rojo. Llevaba zapatos de color burdeos y un cinturón. Quería llamar la atención sobre sus piernas y sus curvas. También llevaba plata. Los metales son buenos para mantener la atención de un hombre, hay muchos hombres que tienden a disfrutar mirar 'las cosas brillantes'. El collar para su busto, los pendientes para su cara. Oh, sí, no hay duda de que ella va a una cita". Sherlock se apresuró a decir con pasión. Quién fuera este hombre, Sherlock lo encontraría y descubriría lo que estaba mal con él. En cuanto antes Collette supiera que su pareja potencial era defectuosa, mejor.

Pronto los dos hombres estaban sentados en una pequeña cafetería, Sherlock miraba fijamente por la ventana a la calle. Collette estaba allí sentada frente a una chica, haciéndose manicure en sus uñas. John suspiró leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de té.

"No sé por qué estamos haciendo esto. Va a tener sus uñas, no ir a una cita. Ella simplemente tiene un días especial de chicas." John suspiró. Sherlock gruñó.

"Si tan sólo pudiera verla de cerca sin ser descubierto." Murmuró, obviamente, no escuchando a John. La única manera de saber que estaba allí era por la puerta de la tienda, dejando a Sherlock sin ninguna otra vista. Sencillamente, tenía que esperar hasta que ella saliera. Sherlock se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que John estaba mirando su teléfono con una sonrisa.

Dos tazas de té y una rebanada de pastel más tarde dejaron a John bien alimentado antes de ser forzado a tomar otro taxi para seguir a Collette en la ciudad. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando Sherlock comenzó hacer una lista de teorías del tipo de hombre que podría ser.

"Lestrade y ella fueron muy sociable en el caso Baskerville". Sherlock pensó en voz alta.

"Lestrade es veinte años mayor que ella y casado." John dijo.

"Infelizmente casado." Sherlock murmuró en respuesta.

"Te está matando que ella tenga una cita, ¿no es así?" John le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no es el principio de la misma. Si ella quería salir con alguien debería de haber solicitado mi opinión, en primer lugar, ¿quién sabe qué tipo de hombre debe ser? Un pervertido, orando en la personalidad única de Collette." Sherlock escupió, haciendo reír a John.

"Hablas como si fueras su dueño." John dijo en serio, se alegro de que Collette pudiera defenderse a sí misma contra Sherlock. La señora Hudson hacia una reverencia a todos los caprichos de Sherlock. John se confesó a sí mismo que también atendía al detective demasiado. Si Collette se metía en ese hábito, no sabía cómo iba a terminar. Sherlock decidió ignorar el comentario de John, creyendo que sólo quería lo mejor para Collette.

"Mycroft tal vez. Pero ella dijo que antes de eso no había nada romántico entre ellos. Ese tal Liam, el tipo con el que trabaja, es un cerdo." Sherlock escupió con furia.

"¡Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces!" John dijo, sabiendo que Sherlock estaba exagerando.

"No, pero los camareros tienden a dormir con un montón de mujeres. Eso es de conocimiento común." Sherlock razonó. John suspiró y se distrajo en su teléfono para el resto del viaje, ignorando otras opciones totalmente irrazonables de Sherlock para la cita de Collette.

Una hora más tarde se vio a los chicos de pie en un callejón, viendo como Collette estaba sentada fuera de un pequeño restaurante. Bebiendo un vaso de agua y se veía un poco ansiosa, pues ya había estado esperando durante veinte minutos. Sus dedos golpeaban el mantel

"Es tarde. Tal vez no va a venir... no eso no es posible. Ella hizo un gran esfuerzo, por supuesto que va a venir." Sherlock murmuró en voz baja. John suspiró y miró hacia él.

"¿Por qué no mandas un mensaje de texto y le preguntas qué está haciendo?" John sugirió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta al enigma.

"No puedo hacer eso." Sherlock dijo con orgullo, no se trataba de renunciar a la causa. John puso sus ojos en blanco, había sido divertido, pero se estaba haciendo tarde. Tomó el teléfono de Sherlock de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje. Sherlock podía ver Collette sentarse más derecha y comprobar su teléfono, miró a John.

"¿Qué le enviaste?" Sherlock exigió airadamente y se preguntó si los había visto. Un sonido suave le llamó la atención mientras revisaba su teléfono con prisas.

"Llegas tarde." Leyó el mensaje, Sherlock alzó una ceja antes de mirar a John que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"Te dejo entonces." John dijo mientras se iba caminando solo. Sherlock miró al mensaje una vez más antes de salir del callejón acercándose a la mesa de Collette. Collette sonrió a él y le indicó la silla frente a ella. Sherlock se sentó con cautela.

"¿Yo soy tu cita?" Preguntó Sherlock, completamente confundido.

"Te tomó bastante tiempo. Incluso después de que te di una pista." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa y levantó la mano para mostrar sus uñas en un tono de gris-azul, un color similar a la vez su bufanda y favorita bata.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sherlock, todavía no está claro.

"Estabas aburrido, decidí darte un poco de entretenimiento. Además, me he ido a cenar con John un montón de veces, pero tú nunca quieres venir. Tenía que sacarte de alguna manera." Collette sonrió, más orgullosa de su malvado plan. No podía decir que estaba aburrido ahora.

* * *

_**Nota del autor: me inspiré en Irene Adler para escribir este capítulo. Sherlock siempre es invitando a cenar pero nunca quería. Collette tomó el asunto en sus propias manos. **_

_**Por favor ¿habrá algún review para mi...?**_


	14. El caso del Ex

_**Bueno disculpen que haya subido los dos capítulos anteriores pero es que les hice una que otra corrección. **_

_**Sí, Sherlock si beso a Collette en la boca; la autora en sí explica que en Londres es común y de buena suerte besar a alguien la boca para comenzar el año nuevo con el amor y buena fortuna en tú puerta.**_

_**El vestido de Collette es color borgoña, pero lo deje en burdeo porque en ingles se escuchaba mejor. Y no negro, yo traduje y escribí mal. Disculpen.**_

_**Bueno llegamos al capítulo 14 estoy emocionada porque es el inicio de muchas cosas. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y los nuevo usuarios que se unieron, gracias.**_

* * *

Sherlock se sentó en su sillón habitual y limpió su arco de violín con gran cuidado. Hoy era jueves y jueves significaba noche de cita. Al menos eso era lo que se refiere en la casa Baker Street. Todos los lunes, John llevaba a Collette a cenar y después de haber sido engañado para ir a cenar con ella, Sherlock acordó llevarla al cabo una vez a la semana también.

Mientras que al principio era un poco reacio, pronto pareció disfrutarlo. Collette gustaba mucho de escuchar historias de viejos casos de Sherlock. Incluso habían puesto en marcha un pequeño juego en conjunto; Collette podría hacer deducciones acerca de un extraño y Sherlock la corregirla. Y luego, cuando la velada estaba a punto de terminar, ellos compartían un postre elegido por Collette. La cita terminaba en el interior de la puerta principal, cuando Sherlock tendría que ir arriba y Collette abajo. Si Collette bebía más de dos copas de vino, obtendría un beso en la mejilla y si no, lo tomaría como una señal para besarla en la mejilla en su lugar. El final era su parte favorita de la noche.

John le había explicado su "noche de cita" con Collette y reveló que su noche juntos era mucho más casual. Alimentos, tal vez una película y un par de copas. Los dos regresaban entonces a casa y compartían un abrazo amistoso antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones. Sherlock se contentó con saber que John y Collette salían en un modo amistoso, él sabía que lo que tenía con Collette era muy diferente a lo que John tenía con ella. Collette y John eran claramente muy buenos amigos, pero Sherlock creía que él y Collette eran algo más. No había posibilidad de una relación romántica a desarrollar, una vez que los dos estuvieran listos. Por ahora, Sherlock estaba bien con lo que tenían.

Sherlock estaba agradecido de que Collette no fuera "normal" o al igual que otras mujeres cuando estaban en una relación. Sabía que nunca podrían ser simplemente una pareja normal. Collette no parecía empujarlo a más, era su compañía lo que quería, ella no buscaba un novio activo, ni mostraba la necesidad de querer matrimonio. Sherlock había observado a una gran cantidad de mujeres que no podían manejar su vida sin un novio y las mujeres que salían a encontrar un marido. Con Sherlock y la compañía de John, Collette parecía estar completa con su vida.

El timbre se escuchó dos veces y llamó su atención. John estaba ocupado haciendo el almuerzo, Sherlock suspiró obligándose a levantarse de su sillón para abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, las habilidades de Sherlock se pusieron en marcha. Un hombre más alto que él estaba en la puerta. Sherlock había notado varias cosas: El hombre tenía una bolsa de lona grande detrás de él, estaba de viaje y planeaba quedarse en Londres por lo menos durante una semana. Llevaba un abrigo impermeable azul de gran tamaño, aunque no había estado lloviendo, no tenía conocimiento del clima en Londres, simplemente, no tenía idea de cómo vestirse. El hombre estaba fuera de forma, no parecía cuidar de sí mismo o no se preocupaba por su apariencia. Pero parecía recién afeitado, una pequeña incisión se mantenía en el cuello. Aunque al principio, creyó que el hombre podría ser el hermano de Collette, no encontró similitudes genéticas. Había también algo más, algo que Sherlock no podía distinguir pero no les gustaba este hombre.

"¿Qué quieres?" Sherlock pregunto directamente. El hombre le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy buscando a Collette, soy su novio." El hombre dijo con una sonrisa. La palabra novio golpeó a Sherlock como un rayo. Novio, ¿tenía un novio? Sherlock le dio al hombre una mirada de disgusto.

"¡John! Ven aquí. Usted, quédese allí." Sherlock ordenó mientras se abría camino hasta el apartamento de Collette. Entró sin llamar y miró a su alrededor antes de escuchar la música que venía desde el baño. Sin pensarlo, rápidamente abrió la puerta para ver a Collette sentada en la pequeña bañera afeitándose las piernas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Collette gritó más en estado de shock que de ira mientras intentaba cubrirse.

"¡Tu novio está aquí!" Sherlock soltó como si fuera veneno, causando sólo más confusión para la pobre Collette.

"No tengo un novio." Collette dijo en serio, mientras que él hacía el esfuerzo de no verla en ese estado mirando a otro lado.

"Bueno, aquí hay un hombre que dice ser tu novio." Sherlock dijo, calmándose un poco al ver que Collette estaba diciendo la verdad.

"No tengo idea de quién podría ser entonces. Deja que me vista he iré a checar." Collette trató de razonar. Sherlock estaba a punto de salir y darle un poco de intimidad antes de escuchar y ver a John y al "hombre" parados en la puerta del baño.

"Hola nena". El hombre dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño.

"¡Le dije que esperara en la puerta!" John explicó, entrando casi oculto detrás del hombre más alto.

"¿Jeremy? ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Fuera! ¡Estoy desnuda!" Collette gritó con ira confusa. John hizo un esfuerzo para sacar al hombre ahora conocido como Jeremy fuera mientras que Sherlock se mantuvo firme en su lugar. El nombre, hizo un clic en su cabeza.

"Jeremy, tu ex-novio." Sherlock dijo mientras miraba a una Collette ahora muy avergonzada.

"Así es, no sé; ni tengo idea de por qué está aquí." Collette dijo mientras cogía una toalla antes de dar a Sherlock una mirada que decía que le diera un poco de intimidad. No fue hasta ahora que tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando que Sherlock se dio cuenta de que había invadido el espacio personal de Collette, rápidamente se volvió de espaldas a ella. Diez minutos más tarde vio a los tres hombres sentados en el pequeño salón de Collette ahora llevaba una bata pesada y llevaba bebidas para ellos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Collette preguntó mientras servía tres tés y un café.

"¿No podemos hablar de esto en privado?" Preguntó Jeremy, que no quería que los otros dos hombres estuvieran a su alrededor.

"Todo lo que tienes que decir, puedes decirlo delante de ellos. Son de la familia." Collette respondió, porque no quería quedarse a solas con él, sabía lo que iba a suceder. Jeremy siempre tenía una manera de jugar con sus emociones.

"Ok, bien. Vine hasta aquí porque quiero volver contigo, quiero que estemos juntos otra vez." Jeremy dijo, mirando por encima de Collette. Sherlock se movió incómodo en su asiento.

"¿No pudiste haber llamado o enviado un correo electrónico en primer lugar?" Preguntó Collette, no completamente sorprendida cuando ella llevó la bandeja y le entrego las tazas de té a John y Sherlock que estaban sentados en su sofá de dos plazas. Jeremy tomó su café y tomó un sorbo antes de sonreír.

"Te acordaste exactamente de cómo me gusta." Dijo.

Sí, bueno, tú eres la única persona que conozco que le gusta el extracto de vainilla en su café." Respondió Collette. Toda la situación era incómoda para ella.

"Es cierto. Entonces, ¿qué piensa s? El grandísimo gesto que hice al venir todo el camino a Londres para ganar tu corazón. Suena un poco romántico, ¿no te parece?" Jeremy le preguntó con una sonrisa de esperanza. Collette suspiró.

"Jeremy, no puedes simplemente aparecer así y esperar que caiga en tus brazos." Collette dijo en serio.

"Lo sé, pero la última vez que hablamos dijiste que me extrañaba." Jeremy dijo en voz baja. Sherlock miró a Collette con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Lo hiciste? ¿Con qué frecuencia hablas con los otros?" Se puso en duda, su estómago parecía retorcerse con en el pensamiento de él.

"Cada semana o así por lo general, nos pusimos de acuerdo para seguir siendo amigos después de todo. Y yo le he dicho que lo echaba de menos, pero lo dije como un amigo y nada más. No es una razón para viajar hasta aquí." Collette explicó mientras volvía su atención a Jeremy.

"Entiendo. Pensé que valía la pena intentarlo, nunca me di por vencido en ti, ¿sabes?" Jeremy dijo en un tono suave. Collette no podía dejar de mirar al hombre frente a ella y pensar en lo diferente que era de Sherlock. Jeremy era suave, dulce y sensible. Sherlock era firme, serio y directo.

"Creo que tal vez deberías irte a encontrar un hotel y tal vez podamos hablar de esto mañana después de haber tenido un poco de tiempo para pensar." Collette dijo suavemente, no queriendo herir al hombre.

"No tengo mucho dinero en mí para un hotel, pensé que podía quedarme contigo. Pague la mayor parte de mis ahorros en un billete de vuelta." Jeremy dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo. Collette suspiró, era típico.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?" Preguntó Collette.

"Mi vuelo de regreso es en dos semanas." Jeremy dijo, mirando a Collette con ojos suplicantes. Sherlock arrugó la nariz con disgusto, el hombre estaba obviamente jugando en los antiguos sentimientos de Collette para él.

"Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí. Pero no creas que significa algo más sólo te estoy haciendo un favor." Collette dijo con firmeza.

"Pero no tenemos habitaciones disponibles." John añadió recordando lo difícil que fue cuando Harry llegó para quedarse.

"Eso no importa. Ya hemos compartido la cama antes." Jeremy dijo con una sonrisa casi lúdica. Sherlock sintió hervir su sangre en ese momento. Collette se dio cuenta de su falta de camas vacías y que el sofá era demasiado pequeño para acomodar a un hombre alto.

"Bueno, puedes tener mi habitación y yo me quedaré en el sofá de arriba." Collette decidió, sin querer comprometer a los chicos a quedarse en alguna habitación.

"Realmente eres un ángel." Jeremy dijo con una sonrisa. Sherlock se puso de pie y salió, era demasiado. Durante las próximas dos semanas se propuso destruirlo. John le dio una sonrisa amable y un "gusto en conocerte" antes de seguir a Sherlock.

"Va a estar bien. No es como si estuvieran durmiendo juntos." John trató de razonar cuando Sherlock dio un puñetazo en la pared una vez que estuvieron a salvo en su propia sala de estar.

"No, pero durmieron John. ¡Durmieron! ¡Y ahora ese idiota tiene dos semanas para estar en nuestra casa y abrirse paso de nuevo en su vida!" Sherlock gritó, sabiendo lo ilógico que estaba siendo.

"Mira, vamos a mantener un ojo sobre él. Tal vez sería conveniente averiguar por qué se separaron, en primer lugar, para recordarle que se separaron por una razón." John trató de razonar, y además entendía de los celos que venían con conocer al ex de una mujer. Esto fue más complicado, porque Sherlock probablemente nunca había tratado este tipo de cosas y no estaba en realidad saliendo con Collette. Sherlock suspiró y se dejó caer en su sillón. Pronto se oyeron los sonidos de pasos que se acercaban por la escalera. Collette traía almohadas y mantas en sus brazos.

"Lo siento, chicos." Collette dijo cuándo se acercó y dejó sus cosas en el sofá.

"Está bien. Estas cosas pasan." John dijo, lanzando una mirada a Sherlock. Collette se acercó y se dejó caer en su sillón con un suspiro.

"No es común que tu ex se quede dos semanas contigo John, sin embargo, él es raro en todo chicos. Él los vera como amenazas potenciales o algo así, sin embargo, es una tontería." Collette dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. Sherlock la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y por qué es tonto que nos vea como una amenaza?" Él preguntó con brusquedad. Collette sonrió de nuevo.

"No es tonto en sí, no significa que ustedes no sean adecuados ni nada. Él no tiene ninguna posibilidad de volver a estar conmigo." Collette explicó, Sherlock dándole una razón para relajarse.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" John pidió con cautela.

"Ducha. Él vino directamente desde el aeropuerto." Collette respondió agradecida por los pocos minutos de paz.

"Entonces, uh, ¿qué paso con los dos?" John preguntó tan casualmente como pudo.

"Él me dejó." Collette dijo simplemente.

"Imposible. Míralo. Fue un tonto al dejarte." Sherlock casi grito. Si Jeremy había roto con ella, significaba que ella podría sentir viejos sentimientos por él. Collette sonrió ante el comentario defensivo de Sherlock.

"Vamos, danos algunos detalles más." John dijo, preguntándose qué podría haber hecho Collette.

"Ok, bueno es un cuento largo sólo daré los detalles. Él me propuso matrimonio y yo dije que no. Poco después prefirió la ruptura y simplemente sucedió nos dejamos. Siguió creyendo esperanzado que al romper conmigo me daría el empujón que necesitaba para llegar a un acuerdo y así casarme con él. En cierto modo contraproducente supongo." Collette explicó. Sherlock se sentó con la espalda recta, el hombre intentó manipularla para hacerla casarse con él. Eso lo enfermó.

"¿Por qué te negaste a casarte con él?" Preguntó Sherlock, recuperando su sentido común.

"Me sentí mal, ¿sabes? Yo sabía que no iba a funcionar. Simplemente no estábamos hechos el uno para otro, al menos eso es lo que yo sentía." Collette dijo con una mirada confusa. Es difícil explicarlo, Jeremy no había hecho nada para molestarla, la trataba bien y no hizo nada malo.

"¿Y es por eso que sabes que no lo quieres de vuelta?" Sherlock cuestionó además, que necesitan tranquilidad.

"Exactamente. No funcionó entonces así que no va a funcionar ahora." Collette dijo, aliviando la mente de Sherlock por un momento.

La tarde pasó lentamente para Sherlock cuando Jeremy surgió a unírseles en la comida. No estaba seguro de si prefería los ex-amantes socializar frente a él o no. Se sentaron en el sofá que parecía bastante inocente. El problema era que Jeremy no mostraba signos de querer renunciar a Collette coqueteando, recordando el tiempo compartido y continuaba tocándola. Sherlock los observaba como un halcón y era consciente de que Jeremy se había dado cuenta de esto. Una parte de él quería que salieran de su vista, pero su mente se manifestó en contra de él, sabiendo que Jeremy probablemente se acercaría más a ella si estuvieran solos.

"Collette, ¿no deberías estar preparándote para nuestra cita?" Sherlock dijo con un sentido de arrogancia petulante, sabiendo que la cuestión podría causar problemas.

"¿Estás saliendo con él?" Jeremy le preguntó de inmediato, como se predijo. Collette se echó a reír.

"No. Todos los lunes voy a cenar con John y todos los jueves voy a cenar con Sherlock. Me llaman Noches". Collette, dijo con una sonrisa, completamente ajena a la rivalidad continua entre Sherlock y Jeremy. Ella se distrajo por el hecho de que el hombre que antes le gustaba, Jeremy, y el hombre al que actualmente le gustaba, Sherlock, estaban bajo el mismo techo. Era incómodo con Jeremy a su alrededor y ella también estaba tratando con el temor por Sherlock y dejar que se conocieran. Estaba contenta con la forma en que iban las cosas entre ella y Sherlock y no quería arriesgarse a dañar eso.

"Oh genial, así que ¿a dónde vamos? ¿algún lugar donde haya pescado y patatas fritas?" Jeremy le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras ponía un acento Inglés mediocre para la última pregunta. Sherlock apretó los brazos de la silla.

"Él no viene con nosotros." Sherlock dijo en voz exigente.

"Si ella va a salir yo también puedo salir con ella." Jeremy dijo, mostrando su lado agresivo. Sherlock miró a Jeremy a Collette y finalmente a John que estaba dando su mirada de regaño.

"Voy a dar un paseo." Sherlock murmuró mientras él se levantó y salió de la sala, sin saber a dónde iba o qué iba a hacer. Tenía que salir de la situación antes de decir algo que pueda herir Collette.

Collette observó a Sherlock irse, con el ceño fruncido mientras se culpaba a sí misma. Recordó que Sherlock se comportó como la primera vez cuando ella se mudó y se preguntó si esto era algo similar. A Sherlock no le gustaba el cambio que venía con alguien más en la casa. ¿Qué tan difícil sería las próximas dos semanas?

Sherlock volvió a casa tarde esa noche, había caminado por las calles el tiempo suficiente y convencido de que este hombre no era una amenaza para él. Sherlock colgó el abrigo y la bufanda antes de ir a su habitación. Sin molestarse en encender la luz como él sabía dónde se encontraba su dormitorio como la palma de su mano, Sherlock se desnudó para dormir en su cama. Era conocido por dormir desnudo algunas noches y no veía ninguna razón para pijamas esta noche mientras él probablemente permanecería en su habitación hasta altas horas de la mañana siguiente para evitar el hombre que estaba tratando de robar su chica. Sherlock se deslizó bajo las mantas y se quedó inmóvil al sentir un cuerpo caliente en su contra. Se relajó un poco cuando escuchó el murmullo somnoliento familiar de Collette.

"Estás en casa." Ella susurró antes de bostezar ruidosamente. Sherlock se movió debajo de las mantas para no tenerla tan cerca de sí mismo.

"Sí, y estás en mi cama. ¿Tienes algún motivo para eso?" Sherlock preguntó secamente.

"Estaba esperándote, pero la cama es cómoda." Collette murmuró mientras intentaba despertarse a sí misma.

"¿Esperándome?" Sherlock interrogado más, preguntándose si podría agarrar el pantalón del pijama y ponérselos sin que ella lo notara.

"Para disculparme. Sé que es difícil para que ti ajustarte a la nueva gente y yo soy la razón por la que Jeremy está aquí. Además no tuvimos nuestra cita. Quería comprobar que estabas bien..." Collette dijo mientras se sentaba y se estiró.

"No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Y estoy perfectamente bien." Sherlock dijo, sonando como un niño como él, obviamente, no estaba bien. Collette suspiró y se acercó a abrazarlo.

"¿Sherlock?" Preguntó en voz baja y quieta en su lugar

"¿Hmm?" Sherlock respondió, relajándose en sus brazos.

"No está usando pantalones, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Collette.

"No, no lo estoy." Sherlock respondió al sentir que Collette se alejaba riéndose, la soltó antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama y tirando de sus pantalones poniéndoselos.

"Deberías usar pijama mientras tenemos una casa de huéspedes." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué? Esta es mi casa y voy a usar lo que me gusta." Sherlock dijo tercamente, sin querer cambiar su forma para aquel hombre que justamente dormía en la cama de Collette.

"Bueno, yo estoy con pantalones cortos. No quiero que recibas ideas." Collette dijo, normalmente ella dormía sin pantalón.

"¿Debido a dormir en lo que te resulte cómodo le daría ideas?" Sherlock cuestionó, sin ver la lógica detrás de él.

"Sí, en realidad. No todos los hombres piensan como tú Sherlock, yo diría que nadie piensa como tú. Si me vieras en ropa interior, encontrarías una razón normal para eso. Pero si él me viera en mi ropa interior, pensaría que significa que quiero sexo. Siempre lo hacía." Collette dijo amargamente. Sherlock se movió incómodo ante la palabra "siempre" con pensamientos negativos llenando su cabeza y su estómago se retorció de nuevo.

"Por lo tanto, ¿recibiste una gran cantidad de atención no deseada de él?" Sherlock preguntó en voz baja, los celos parecían hacerlo estallar.

"Yo no diría gran cantidad, sólo era inconveniente. Sólo porque me estoy cambiado, no quiere decir que necesito para ser manoseada. Sólo porque estoy teniendo una ducha, no significa que yo necesito a alguien para lavar mi espalda. No malinterpretes, a veces la atención es agradable, pero también necesitaba un poco de espacio personal también. Me gusta estar sola a veces simplemente para aclarar mi mente y relajarme, pero él era siempre muy pegajoso. A veces me sentía como si estuviera asfixiándome." Collette explicó, pensando que Sherlock entendería. Lo hizo, por supuesto, pero también se enojó con el pensamiento de que Jeremy parecía estar siempre sobres de ella. Luego vino un pensamiento que Sherlock no podía dejarlo pasar, mirando en la oscuridad para Collette se encontraba haciendo una pregunta que no quería saber la respuesta.

"Jeremy es el único hombre con el que has estado, ¿no es así?" Sherlock preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, lo es." Collette respondió honestamente, no quería ocultar nada a Sherlock.

"Él fue el primero y el último. No es de extrañar que piense que todavía tiene una oportunidad." Sherlock dijo con amargura, no podía superar el hecho de que Jeremy tenía una conexión con Collette que Sherlock nunca tendría.

"Oh, Dios, eso es cierto. Yo nunca vi el punto en los revolcones de una sola noche. ¿Qué debo hacer?" Preguntó Collette, sabiendo que Sherlock estaba en lo cierto.

"No le hagas saber que él fue el último hombre con el que dormiste, así realmente él no será el último." Sherlock contestó las dos únicas opciones.

"Pero no he estado en una relación desde él, lo sabe debido a que nunca sale de Facebook. Y él sabe que yo no soy el tipo para tener una aventura de una noche, yo siempre he dicho que no tiene sentido cuando puedes tener un buen vibrador... um, no es que yo tengo un vibrador." Collette dijo, sonrojándose profundamente.

"Entonces vas a tener que mentir y tratar de mentir mejor que eso. Para que ya no se meta en tus asuntos, y lo mejor de todo sacarlo de tu vida…" Sherlock dijo con una sonrisa, distraído de sus celos por un momento.

"Ok, una mentira, entonces necesito una mentira. Okay, quítate los pantalones." Dijo, lo que iba a hacer para mantener alejado a Jeremy de intentar cualquier cosa. Sherlock miró hacia la oscuridad, preguntándose si había alucinado.

"¿Quieres...?" Sherlock murmuró, ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

"No te preocupes, no voy a obligarte. Sólo te necesito desnudo." Collette dijo a Sherlock y esté empezó a atar cabos.

"Él va a venir a buscarte por la mañana, nos encontrará en la cama y su imaginación… ¿hará el resto?" Sherlock cuestiono. Incluso si era falsa, la idea de que Jeremy creyera que Collette le pertenecía era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

"Exactamente". Collette dijo mientras cuidadosamente se quitaba la ropa debajo de las sábanas. No le gustaba la idea de molestar a Jeremy, pero tenía que hacer algo para enviar una clara señal de que ella no estaba interesada en él nunca más. Esto último su pensamiento lo dijo claro y alto para si misma.

* * *

_**¿Qué encontrará Jeremy o John por la mañana?**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**_


	15. El caso del Ex II

_**¡Wow! Capítulo 15, jamás pensé llegar tan lejos. Jejejeje bromeo, les dejo con lo que paso a la mañana siguiente.**_

* * *

Jeremy se sentó en la pequeña mesa de comedor en el salón del 221B y desayunó mientras miraba hacia el sofá. La manta de Collette estaba doblada perfectamente con la almohada en la parte superior. Se preguntó a dónde había ido tan temprano en la mañana. John suspiró mientras se sentaba frente al visitante que no paraba de ver el sofá, posiblemente, la décima vez desde que comenzó a desayunar.

"Probablemente acaba de salir a correr. Ella lo hace a veces cuando se levanta temprano." John dijo mientras sorbía su té.

"Collette nunca fue una persona madrugadora." Jeremy respondió mientras miraba su café.

"Cuando digo temprano, quiero decir antes de las diez. A ella y Sherlock no les agrada mucho levantarse temprano que digamos; a veces Sherlock no duerme en absoluto..." John explicó, con la esperanza de que Collette regresara lo más rápido y no quedarse a acompañar a su ex durante el resto del día.

"¿Aún no se levanta Sherlock?" La señora Hudson preguntó mientras entraba con sus productos de limpieza, decidida a limpiar su cocina para que el chico nuevo no piense que todos vivían como animales.

"Todavía no, señora." Jeremy respondió cortésmente, haciendo que la señora Hudson se sonrojase. John puso los ojos casi en blanco no dándole importancia mientras comía su omelette.

"Voy a ir a despertarlo, tiene que sacar esa cabeza fuera de la nevera." Ella dijo con una sonrisa antes de ir a la habitación de Sherlock. Jeremy miró a John.

"¿Cabeza?" Preguntó Jeremy, confundido.

"Echa un vistazo." John dijo, esperando a Jeremy para que lo siguiera a la cocina. Sonrió con un poco de malicia al oír el grito de asco y horror del hombre inocente antes de escuchar una puerta cerrarse de golpe.

"¡Sherlock!" El grito de la señora Hudson desde el dormitorio, llamó tanto la atención que corrieron a ver qué había pasado.

Sherlock abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de la señora Hudson, ¿por qué estaba gritando? Era demasiado temprano y estaba muy cómodo. Un olor dulce, familiar llenó sus fosas nasales, lo que le obligó a abrir los ojos para ver una melena descontrolada de pelo castaño y corto. Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo cuando Collette rodó sobre su espalda y miró hacia él. Parecía estar luchando tanto como Sherlock para despertar.

"Buenos días." Dijo en voz baja.

"Buenos días, creo que la señora Hudson te quiere para algo. Oh, y no son bolas para la tensión." Collette murmuró mientras ahogando un bostezo. Sherlock se preguntó que quería decir hasta que se dio cuenta de que él, de hecho, tenía su mano firme sobre su pecho. Él se rio entre dientes y se giró de lado a ver a la señora Hudson verlos escéptica.

"Buenos días señora Hudson, ¿qué tal un poco de té?" Sherlock dijo, actuando como si nada raro pasara.}

"¡Sherlock, muchacho horrible! ¡Aprovechándote de Collette así!" La señora Hudson le regañó y procedió a golpear a Sherlock con su trapo.

"Le aseguro que no me estoy 'aprovechando' señora Hudson. ¿Podría bajar esa cosa?" dijo mientras Martha sacaba un plumero amenazándolo con el simple hecho de levantarlo en el aire "Collette, es posible que puedas ofrecer un poco de ayuda aquí." Sherlock dijo mientras se giraba para ver a Collette con una divertida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Oh bien. Sra. Hudson, Sherlock no se aprovechó de mí. Um, esto es mutuo." Collette dijo mientras se sentaba, manteniéndose cubierta con la manta; la señora Hudson detuvo su asalto y se tomó un momento para procesarlo antes de sonreír tirando el plumero.

"¡Oh, qué lindo, ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja!" Sra. Hudson dijo emocionada. En este punto, los chicos estaban en la puerta y mirando qué estaba pasando. La mirada de John fue de sorpresa, pero también curiosidad. La mirada de Jeremy fue una de puro odio y la ira dirigida directamente a Sherlock. Él se encontró sonriendo de nuevo al hombre con un sentido de arrogancia, provocándole más enojo.

"Si no les importa, me gustaría volver a dormir." Sherlock mientras rodaba hacia atrás con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa noche resultó ser la más incómoda para John ya que tenía que actuar como un amortiguador entre los dos hombres. Collette se había ido a trabajar; a la izquierda Jeremy estaba sentado en la sala, intercambiando miradas provocadoras con Sherlock. John suspiró sabiendo que todo el fin de semana sería lo mismo. Entonces sucedió, John tuvo una idea para poder subirla después a su blog.

"Ella no se quedará contigo para siempre, lo sabes." Jeremy dijo en un tono peligrosamente bajo. Sherlock lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Adelante, pues, ilumíname. ¿Por qué no?" Sherlock desafió.

"No empieces con esto." John advirtió, sabiendo lo rápido que dos hombres podrían perder el control cuando una mujer estaba involucrada.

"Es obvio. Collette puede tener la mente abierta, pero no es lo suficientemente inestable como para quedarse con un hombre como tú. Tienes partes del cuerpo en la nevera, estas obsesionado por el asesinato, ni siquiera se puedes conseguir hablar con la gente. Estás loco y un día, tal vez no mañana o cualquier día pronto, pero algún día, algo va a suceder y Collette se dará cuenta de lo dañado que estas " Jeremy dijo con odio para el detective consultor. Sherlock miró a un lado con desdén, se negaba a admitir que había algo malo en él.

"¿Y si vamos al pub para beber una copa?" John sugirió, tratando una situación a la tensión en el ambiente.

"Yo no bebo". Jeremy respondió, conteniendo su ira.

"Por supuesto que no." John dijo más para sí mismo mientras se recostaba en su sillón.

"Sólo espero que usted también se dé cuenta sino será demasiado tarde. Un día usted podría ser útil para sus experimentos." Dijo Jeremy. John recordó brevemente una advertencia similar que le había dado Sally Donovan. Sherlock lo miró por encima con una sonrisa en su rostro, John conocía esa mirada y significaba problemas.

"Les puedo asegurar, Jeremy. ¡Los únicos experimentos que realizo en Collette se realizan entre las sábanas!" Sherlock dijo con gran confianza, sabiendo exactamente cómo configurar el hombre fuera. Y eso fue todo, John vio todo en cámara lenta. Jeremy se lanzó hacia Sherlock, el puño chocando con la mandíbula de Sherlock. John estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vio a Sherlock devolver el golpe. John decidió esperar un momento, dejando que Sherlock tomara medidas antes de entrometerse seriamente en la pelea.

Collette regresó a su casa después del trabajo, su primer paso fue a su piso para quitarse sus zapatos y estar más cómoda. Entrando en el piso tranquilo, descubrió a Jeremy en el sofá con lo que pronto se convertirá en un ojo negro.

"¿Qué pasó?" Collette gritó mientras se movía a ver Jeremy y comprobado cuidadosamente el estado de su ojo.

"Tu novio loco, eso es." Jeremy dijo con ira, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

"¿Sherlock te golpeó? ¿Por qué haría eso?" Collette preguntó, sabiendo que habría sido provocado.

"Dijo algo sobre lo que te hacía en la cama, así que le di un puñetazo". Jeremy dijo, sintiendo que estaba completamente justificado.

"¿Sherlock también está herido?" Collette preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta mientras se apresuraba a ver cómo estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Va a estar bien de verdad. No puedo decir que no lo vi venir." John comentó mientras revisaba el labio partido de Sherlock.

"¿Qué vio en este hombre?" Sherlock preguntó amargamente, ignorando el leve picor que acompaña al mover la boca.

"Obviamente, él le dio algo que necesitaba." John respondió, preguntándose si debía ir a ver a Jeremy. Pasos sonaron subiendo las escaleras, John se preguntó brevemente si Jeremy iba a volver para la segunda ronda, hasta que vio Collette aparece en la puerta.

"Sherlock, ¿estás bien?" Ella dijo rápidamente acercándose a Sherlock y tocar suavemente la marca roja a la izquierda en su mandíbula.

"Nada que no haya manejado antes." Sherlock dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Le voy a pedir que se vaya por la mañana. No vale la pena más molestia." Collette dijo con el ceño fruncido, ella debería haberlo despedido en primer lugar.

"No es necesario, me iré esta noche." Llegó la voz de Jeremy mientras permanecía de pie en la puerta de la sala de estar.

"¿Creí que habías dicho que no podías permitirte el lujo de un hotel?" Collette preguntó mientras lo miraba. Sherlock se encargó de tomar la mano de Collette para afrontar su victoria una vez más.

"Sólo dije eso para que me dejaras quedarme. Obviamente, no voy a ganarte de nuevo ahora; no regresaras conmigo. En el momento que supiste que él estaba herido me abandonaste para correr aquí". Jeremy dijo con amargura antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Collette se sentía un poco avergonzada de que ella al haber corrido a ver a Sherlock con tanta facilidad.

"Debo ir a ayudar..." Collette dijo en voz baja, dando Sherlock una última mirada antes de bajar a ayudar a Jeremy con la mochila y decir adiós. Sherlock se encontró sonriendo, sabiendo que había ganado.

"Trata de no mirarte demasiado contento con el hecho de que acabas de arruinar la amistad que esos dos todavía tenían." John regañó. Nada que pudiera decir podría arruinar el momento para Sherlock, él se había librado de aquel hombre y puso las cosas como estaban antes. Sherlock sintió que él había crecido ligeramente más al cerca de Collette en el proceso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora más tarde vio a Collette sentada en su sillón con los chicos, sintiéndose culpable, pero feliz de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Jeremy entró en un bar cercano y se sentó en la barra, puso su gran bolsa en el suelo junto a sus pies. No bebía normalmente, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, decidió que la cerveza era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Poco después pidió la cuenta, y un hombre de aspecto agradable en un traje caro entró y le dio una sonrisa.

"¿Te importa si me siento?" El hombre le preguntó en un tono suave.

"Es un país libre." Jeremy respondió, sin prestar demasiada atención al hombre a su lado.

"Parece que has tenido una mala noche." El hombre dijo, pidiendo un trago.

"No tienes ni idea." Jeremy suspiró, sintiendo lástima de sí mismo.

"Me vendría bien una buena historia, ¿qué tal si te invito un trago y me cuentas tú historia?" El hombre le ofreció. Jeremy no sospecho nada de él por lo que estuvo de acuerdo y comenzó a contar su historia.

El hombre sonrió oscuramente para sí mismo, ya que todo estaba planeado como él quería, le había prometido que iba a quemar su corazón. Ahora sabía exactamente cómo iba a hacerlo.

* * *

_**¿Adivinen quién viene a jugar...? **_

_**Les dejare un extra del próximo capítulo:**_

_"Soy Collette, vamos a trabajar juntos. Um, Steven nunca me dijo tu nombre." Collette dijo en voz baja. El hombre se volvió hacia ella y sonrió cálidamente. Su altura era media, pelo castaño y ojos marrones, Collette supuso que tenía alrededor de unos treinta años._

_"Hola, mi nombre de Jimmy. Su acento, usted es australiana ¿no es así?" El hombre dijo en un tono educado y amable._

**_No he tenido tanto tiempo para subir capítulos porque he estado un poco ocupada, pero haré lo posible por hacerlo diario. Disfruten que es para ustedes, y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. Saludos._**


	16. Juegos mentales

_**Pensarán: "¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta tipa?" Sí, lo sé estoy actualizando el capítulo 16 a altas horas de la madrugada, lo lamento pero estoy de vacaciones, ya saben, fin de semana con buen humor, sin trabajo porque al día siguiente es Dormingo jejejeje y parte no lo pude evitar. El capítulo anterior les dije los capítulos que seguían marcaban muchos sucesos, ¿pues que creen? ya está comenzando lo mejor, espero que disfruten. **_

_**En este capítulo quisiera que imaginaran un poquito a Jimmy como Jones. **_

* * *

Collette colgó su grueso abrigo en la pequeña trastienda del bar mientras se preparaba para su turno de la noche del viernes. Sherlock y John se encontraban trabajando en un caso importante, algo que Mycroft les pidió hacer, y habían estado fuera de casa todo el día. Collette sabía que los chicos estarían ocupados todo el fin de semana lo que empeoró las cosas. Mientras Collette no era una persona extremadamente sociable, se aburría cuando se queda sola por mucho tiempo y sabía que este fin de semana sería bastante aburrido. Incluso Molly estaba trabajando todo el fin de semana. Collette suspiró, realmente necesita hacer más amigos.

"Collette, ahí estás." Steven, su manager, dijo a Collette, cuando la vio salió a trabajar detrás de la barra.

"Buenas noches señor, ¿hemos estado ocupados esta noche?" Collette preguntó con una sonrisa, curiosa por si podía coger un turno extra ya que no tenía planes para el fin de semana.

"No, hay demasiada gente, incluso tenemos una nuevo empleado esta noche. Muéstrale como se hacen las cosas ¿quieres?" Steven dijo con su voz ronca mientras se dirigía al otro lado del pub. Collette se acercó al hombre que secaba unos cuantos vasos antes de ser servidos.

"Soy Collette, vamos a trabajar juntos. Um, Steven no me dijo tu nombre." Collette dijo en voz baja. El hombre se volvió hacia ella y sonrió cálidamente. Altura media, pelo castaño y ojos marrones, Collette supuso que tendría alrededor de unos treinta años.

"Hola, mi nombre es Jimmy. Su acento, usted es australiana ¿no es así?" El hombre dijo en un tono educado y amable.

"Sí trato de adaptar mi tono de voz ahora que estoy en Londres… he hmm, si necesitas alguna ayuda, no tengas miedo de preguntar." Collette dijo antes de ir a servir a un cliente. Moriarty sonrió para sí, sería tan fácil acercarse a esta chica.

La noche pasó volando y fue mucho mejor de lo había esperado Collette, Jimmy era amable y tenía un extraño sentido del humor que le gustó, hablaban un poco en lo que llegaban y atendían clientes. Jimmy se había mudado recientemente a Londres después de haber sido abandonado por su novio, no conocía a nadie, pero espera conocer nuevos amigos a través de su trabajo. Al final de la noche habían intercambiado números de teléfono con la oferta de Collette para mostrarle los pocos lugares agradables que conocía.

Moriarty observaba desde la calle, poniéndose un poco juguetón con Collette para ganar su confianza, ella fue a su casa en un taxi. Él había elegido el juego admirable del hombre perfecto para ganar el corazón de Collette, robarla lejos de Sherlock y ser el mejor amigo que comparte todo con ella. Las mujeres confiaban en los hombres gay con tanta facilidad, era imposible no resistirse a Moriarty. Como un hombre gay podría fácilmente hacerse amigo de ella, ganar su confianza y ofrecer un oído amigo cuando Sherlock se convirtiera algo difícil de manejar. Él y Sherlock eran hombres complejos y, a menudo mal entendidos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Collette comenzara a purgar sus frustraciones a 'Jimmy'. Y cuando él se aburriera con los chismes, atacaría. Usaría todas esas terribles cosas sobre Sherlock prestándose como munición para acabar con él. Después de todo, Collette pensaba demasiado en Sherlock, y eso le hacía tener conflictos con sí misma. No podía entender por qué Sherlock había dado su corazón a Collette, no era nada especial, pero se aseguraría de que no pudiera ser capaz de amar de nuevo.

Collette entró en la puerta de la 221B y C, se quitó el abrigo y su bolsa antes de ir a ver a los chicos. Esta noche había sido una buena noche. Ella había hecho un nuevo amigo y había sido recibida en casa por el olor de los huevos revueltos de John, recurría a hacerlos cuando no había mucho más en la nevera.

"Ah, Collette. Justo a tiempo para una cena tarde." Sherlock la miró con una sonrisa, estaba de buen modo que estaba tan feliz de verla tanto como ella estaba feliz de verlo después de un largo día. Collette se acercó y se sentó en su sillón junto al suyo.

"¿Huevos revueltos y un poco de pan?" Preguntó Collette, casualmente mientras ponía sus pies en el regazo de Sherlock.

"Sí, la comida de John es de cinco estrellas." Sherlock respondió con ingenio seco, compartiendo una risa con Collette.

"Le voy a decir más tarde que él siempre puede tomar la comida de mi nevera cuando quiera. Y no, no se puede guardar nada en ella. ¿Cómo va el caso?" Collette preguntó con un bostezo mientras Sherlock procedió a quitarse los zapatos frotando sus pies con las manos de un experto. Era más fácil hacerlo de este modo, cuando sus pies estaban en su regazo señalaban que quería un masaje en los pies y probablemente él lo interpreto de esta manera así que no dijo nada.

"Sería mucho mejor si pudiéramos localizar la cabeza de la víctima." Sherlock dijo, sonando decepcionado.

"¿Qué no los asesinos a veces toman cosas de sus víctimas como si fuera un trofeo, por qué la cabeza?" Collette preguntó, recordando el poco conocimiento que había visto en las películas y la televisión.

"Exactamente. Si encontramos la cabeza; encontramos a nuestro asesino. Todavía me gustaría entender el motivo detrás de él." Sherlock gentilmente presiono el pie izquierdo mientras masajeaba, causando en Collette un gemido de aprobación. Sherlock sonrió para sí, haciendo una nota mental acerca de la búsqueda de otro de los puntos clave de Collette. Le resultaba fascinante, la noche en que habían dormido juntos casi desnudos, Sherlock había mantenido una mano sobre su pecho mientras dormía y puso poca reacción, pero las manos o los pies con su toque la derretían como mantequilla bajo sus dedos.

"¿Así que supongo que los dos estarán buscando la cabeza todo el día de mañana también?" Preguntó Collette, relajándose mientras sus pies adoloridos consiguieron la atención necesaria. El trabajo en el pub le requería estar de pie y sus pies doloridos vinieron con la descripción del trabajo.

"Es muy probable, sí." Sherlock respondió, centrándose en la tarea en cuestión.

"Tal vez podría tener un día para hornear y ver un maratón de películas espeluznantes." Collette dijo más para sí misma. Sabía que lo que Sherlock y John hacían era importante y no quería distraer su atención de eso.

"¿Tal vez te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Un tercer par de ojos puede ayudar." Sherlock le ofreció, mientras que se interesaba de un buen asesinato no dejaba de pensar en Collette tanto como normalmente lo hacía. Collette sonrió hacia él.

"Es tan impresionante verte trabajar, pero creo que sólo soy una distracción en el camino. Creo que lo más que puedo ofrecerte es un poco de suerte." Collette dijo con una mirada juguetona. Sherlock suspiró en voz alta, no entendiendo su significado.

"No necesito suerte, tengo la ciencia de mi lado." Sherlock contestó, preguntándose por qué la gente se volvía a la suerte en los momentos en los que se necesitan habilidades.

"Bueno. ¿Tal vez a John le gustaría un beso para la suerte?" Collette preguntó con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Sherlock entender su significado.

"Tal vez estaría bien si pruebo tu teoría del beso de la buena suerte." Sherlock dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba recto bajando los pies de Collette con cuidado suave y se acercó más.

"Bueno, si es por la ciencia." Collette dijo, inclinándose más cerca. Podía sentirse nerviosa, ella sólo había querido burlarse pero de alguna manera quiso darle un beso adecuado. Sus dos besos pasados le motivaron, el muérdago y el beso de año nuevo. Para Sherlock besarle ahora significaba que quería que lo besara y no porque quisiera ser sociable.

"La cena está lista." John dijo cuando entró en la habitación, dándose cuenta que había interrumpido en algo. Collette se encontró demasiado avergonzada por lo que lo besó en la mejilla antes de darle una sonrisa suave.

"Voy a conseguirnos algo de beber porque veo que no tiene nada. Estoy segura de que tengo algo por allí." Collette dijo rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba fuera de la puerta y bajó las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Sherlock miró a John con rabia suprimida.

"El momento, John." Sherlock murmuró otra vez, sabiendo que no podía conseguir que el momento regresara.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es una buena señal, al menos. Esta bastante cerca de estar prendada a ti y eso dice mucho. Quiero decir que por lo general eres bastante desagradable por lo que realmente le gustas." John dijo mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa. Sherlock se encontró con que no podía discutir con la observación de John. La mayoría de la gente odiaba a Sherlock y sin embargo se había encontrado cerca de recibir un beso, por ninguna razón, sólo porque ella había querido. Por ahora, eso fue suficiente para asentarse.

La cena de esa noche era un poco incómoda, dejando a John a encender el televisor para darles algo que hacer, ya que nadie quería hablar mucho. El casi-beso era algo que tanto Sherlock y Collette evitaron mencionar de nuevo.

Collette se despertó alrededor de las diez; se duchó y se vistió, encontrando que tenía un día para llenar mientras no trabajaba esa noche. Los chicos ya se habían ido para el momento en que se había levantado, lo que dejó a Collette un poco desilusionada. Incluso había pensado en llamar a Mycroft para el té cuando ella oyó un pitido de su teléfono.

"¿Qué harás durante el día? - J" El mensaje decía, Collette sonrió y pareció interesante que Jimmy y Sherlock ambos firmaran sus mensajes de forma similar.

"No hay planes todavía." Collette respondió, esperando que el nuevo hombre en su vida pudiera ofrecerle algo que hacer.

"¿Tienes ganas de ir al cine? - J" Collette sonrió e ideo verse sentada en una sala de cine viendo la última película de terror con Jimmy.

Una noche en el cine pasó a ir de compras y terminó en el apartamento de Jimmy mientras cocinaba la cena para los dos. Collette bebió su vaso de vino y miró alrededor de la sala de estar bien decorada.

"Tienes un buen lugar, me encanta." Collette dijo casualmente mientras miraba la colección de DVDs de Jimmy.

"Gracias. Todavía no parece una casa, ¿sabes?" Él respondió, jugando su parte muy bien como él sirviendo una comida sencilla al estilo cottage pie.

"Va a tomarte un tiempo. Me llevó un poco adaptarme la primera vez que vine aquí." Collette dijo, haciendo una nota mental de algunas de las películas que quería ver. Ella era completamente inconsciente de lo peligroso que era el hombre con el que pronto cenaría.

"¿Vives por tu cuenta, entonces?" Le preguntó, poniendo el cebo. Había evitado deliberadamente preguntas personales hasta ahora, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a él.

"Si, pero no es mi casa; la señora Hudson es mi casera y el piso por encima de ella pertenece a dos hombres, John y Sherlock." Collette explicó.

"¿Pareja gay?" Jimmy preguntó mientras se acercaba para fijar dos platos en la pequeña mesa. Collette se echó a reír.

"No, aunque a veces pelean como una pareja casada." Collette respondió, apurando su copa de vino.

"Ooh, dos hombres heterosexuales. Debe ser un infierno de tenerlos tan cerca. Música alta y traer chicas a casa." Él respondió. Collette se acercó a la mesa para unirse a él.

"Nada de eso en realidad. Son perfectos como una especie de ideal de mi manera loca de pensar. Yo no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo." Collette dijo honestamente. Jim sonrió más al verla comer.

"Parece que realmente te gustan, ¿alguno de ellos te gusta?" Preguntó, sonando como si fuera una nueva amiga cotilla. Collette se sonrojó y miró a su plato, en ese momento él sentía tenerla cayendo en la trampa.

"Más o menos. Es bastante complicado, no es exactamente como los demás hombres... pero creo que eso es en parte la razón por la que me gusta." Collette se encontró admitiendo, se había abierto en realidad, no compartía sus sentimientos a nadie y al hacerlo se obligó a pensar en cómo se sentía.

"¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame." Jim dijo en un tono de interés, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Sherlock, es verdaderamente único en su clase. Él es realmente... bueno tendrías que conocerlo para entender lo que quiero decir. Él es detective consultor de Scotland Yard, que resuelve crímenes y su mente funciona de manera asombrosa, pero entonces él se va y se olvida de comer. Es sólo que... vivir con él es una aventura en sí." Collette explicó con una sonrisa. Jim hizo una mueca.

"¿Detective consultor? Suena bastante raro para mí" hizo una pausa poniéndose serio "¿Y no tienes miedo de quedar envuelta en su lucha contra el crimen? Podría ser peligroso, me imagino." Jim dijo, esperando a que ella expresara las pequeñas molestias que tuvo que enfrentar.

"Es raro, pero me gusta. Nunca sabes lo que vas a encontrar en su nevera o ser despertado en medio de la noche para responder a algunas preguntas obscenas. Y no creo que estaría en peligro con él y si alguna vez estuviera en peligro, tengo fe en él para verme salir de ello con seguridad…" Collette dije sinceramente. Esto hizo a Moriarty sentirse infeliz en todo, quería odio y rechazo. Sherlock no era normal, la gente no aman a los hombres como ellos. Aún así, se mordió la lengua y continuó cuestionando suavemente. Pasó una hora y Moriarty había tomado todo lo que pudo, con una sonrisa tomó la copa de vino de Collette y fue a la cocina.

Collette sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sofá de Jimmy echando un vistazo a la programación de la tele. Parecía fascinado por su relación con Sherlock, pero no se sorprendió, muchas personas se sentían fascinados por Sherlock. Después de haber tenido el tiempo para pensar acerca de sus sentimientos, se encontró a sí misma sabiendo que esto era más que una revelación. Sherlock era el hombre más extraño que había conocido y sabía que funcionaba a la perfección para ella.

"Hasta el fondo." Jimmy dijo con una sonrisa y le ofreció un vaso lleno.

"Está bien, pero este es el último y luego me tengo que ir, los chicos comenzarán a preguntarse dónde estoy." Collette sonrió y bebido del vaso de vino, sin saber de la sustancia adicional que había añadido Jim en su bebida.

* * *

_**Wow espero y les haya gustado aún falta más, por cualquier duda, se supone que Jimmy y Collette llevaban un tiempo saliendo en citas breves para evitar toda sospecha de Sherlock y además al saber que es gay no ve competencia alguna en él, por si hay algo que no concuerde con el trama me dejan sus dudas.**_

_**¿Merezco un review? ¿si? ¿no? ¡¿piss off?! jejeje hasta la próxima. No adelanto nada hoy. Saludos.**_


	17. Juegos mentales II

_**Reportandome de nuevo a altas horas de la noche. ¡Gracias por andar por acá todavía!**_

_**Gracias a Shevawn O´Hall conforme esto pasa yo me siento igual que la señora Hudson, claro sin estar bebiendo y todo eso, pero me emociona.**_

_**Whilemine, gracias; tengo fe en dejar este fic a la medida para que los fans lo disfruten y me encanta tener tu aprobación.**_

_**NadiaSherlocked: ¡es momento! gracias por la corrección, se me paso ejem ¡MIA CULPA! gracias por seguir leyendo ya sabes, todo comentario es bienvenido.**_

_**arcee93 Muy cierto, lamentablemente Collette es ingenua y es fácil de engañar, tendrá su lección te lo aseguro. ;)**_

_** Estos juegos mentales, nos hacen malas pasadas y pensamos lo imaginable dando un resultado fatal, feliz... no los sé.**_

* * *

Sherlock se sentó en su silla, casualmente mirando el reloj de vez en cuando. Ella no estaba en casa para la cena y se había perdido su programa favorito de televisión que habían previsto ver. Sherlock gruñó, había llegado temprano a la casa dejando uno de sus casos dispuesto a ver un drama de época terriblemente infundado por ella y ni siquiera se encontraba en casa.

"Es probable que este con un amigo, Sherlock. Es un sábado por la noche, la mayoría de la gente sale, es normal." John suspiró, agradecido de tener un descanso después de tanto ajetreo.

"¿Cuándo sale los fines de semana sin nosotros, John? Algo está mal." Sherlock murmuró, le envío un tercer mensaje de texto a su teléfono para preguntarle dónde estaba. Aún tenía que obtener una respuesta.

"¿Por qué eres tan paranoico? solamente se ha ido sin nosotros. No es gran cosa." John respondió, su paciencia para Sherlock a terminar sobre el tema. Ambos miraron el teléfono de Sherlock cuando comenzó a sonar Blah Blah Blah de Kesha, el tono de llamada personalizado para Collette. Se había establecido un día como una broma y se había hecho de llamarle a Sherlock cada vez que él comenzaba con una de sus diatribas que por cierto nadie entendía o de plano rebasaba la ofensa.

"Collette siempre envía textos." Sherlock comentó antes de contestar el teléfono.

"Sabes muy bien que si una chica no responde a los mensajes, por lo general es una señal de que no está interesada." Sherlock se congeló ante la voz al otro lado del teléfono, Moriarty.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Sherlock preguntó en un tono peligroso, causando a Moriarty sonreír al otro lado de la línea.

"Oh, ella está muy bien, por ahora. Sabes que realmente odio cuando la gente no juega mis juegos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era darme lo que quería, pero no lo hizo y eso es muy malo. Supongo que ya dije mucho, ¿no es así? Ella te es tan leal, es muy lindo realmente. ¿Tal vez debería tenerla para mí?" Moriarty dijo mientras miraba a Collette en el sofá, actualmente drogada sentándose encima de ella con sus rodillas a cada lado de su vulnerable cuerpo.

"Si le haces daño a ella…" Sherlock comenzó con un gruñido, jugando justo como lo quería Moriarty.

"No voy a hacerle daño, todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarla a tiempo." Moriarty dijo mientras golpeaba a Collette lo suficientemente alto para que Sherlock escuchara. Él contuvo sus emociones, sabiendo que esto era sólo un juego para Moriarty y si lo seguía todo estaría bien.

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" Sherlock preguntó en voz baja y contenida.

"Ya hemos comenzado, el tiempo no se detiene." Moriarty dijo antes de colgar. La mente de Sherlock fue a toda marcha, la seguridad de Collette estaba en la balanza.

Moriarty miró la fragilidad de Collette y sonrió con malicia mientras acariciaba con su mano suavemente sobre la misma mejilla que había abofeteado. Collette levantó la vista, estaba aturdida y su entorno se movía. Era consciente de que estaba en gran peligro, pero también se dio cuenta que era inútil hacer algo.

"Sabes, estoy empezando a entender su apego a ti. Eres extraña, no como nosotros, pero no lo suficiente como para no hacer lo que los demás esperan, los demás son idiotas. Todavía tienes una oportunidad, sin embargo, no eres completamente estúpida, dime todo lo que quiero saber y vas a caminar lejos de todo esto." Moriarty susurró con voz suave. Collette miró a él, no era completamente capaz de concentrarse.

"Si te digo lo que... te digo lo que quieres... de todos modos me vas a matar. Para castigarlo. No lo haré. No quiero hacerle daño." Collette murmuró tan claramente como pudo.

"Es una pena. Supongo que el juego ha terminado para ti, cariño." Moriarty susurró con una sonrisa enferma en su rostro.

…

Sherlock miró el apartamento de Collette, su mente se centró en el caso.

"¡Aquí no hay nada!" Sherlock gritó con ira mientras empujaba la mesa de café.

"Sherlock". John dijo, tratando de calmar al detective.

"Cómo, ¿cómo llego hasta ella? No hay señales de llevársela a la fuerza en cualquier lugar de la casa." Sherlock empezó, pasando por todas las formas posibles en las que Moriarty podría haberse llevado a Collette.

"Sherlock, escucha." John dijo, antes de ser despedido de nuevo por la ocupada mente de Sherlock.

"Su trabajo, voy a llamar al pub. Pregunta a Steven si ha hablado con alguien nuevo recientemente." Sherlock dijo, tomando su teléfono de su bolsillo para preguntar. John suspiró y subió las escaleras para hacer su propio trabajo de detective.

Sherlock pronto corrió por las escaleras después de una llamada telefónica, ponerse el disfraz de ser el novio de Collette y preguntar si ella se había ido después de su turno. Pronto fue capaz de conseguir todo lo que quería Steven admitió que había contratado a un nuevo empleado 'Jimmy', que por cierto no había aparecido a su turno esa noche.

"John, se hizo pasar encubierto como un compañero de trabajo. El jefe de Collette va a enviar un mensaje de texto con su dirección, no puede ser su dirección real, pero es una ventaja, ¡vamos!" Sherlock ordenó, John lo miró y sonrió.

"Yo la encontré." John dijo mientras se sentaba en su computadora portátil. Sherlock alzó una ceja y se acercó.

"¿Cómo?" Sherlock cuestiono.

"Cuando Collette leyó en mi blog 'Estudio en rosa" pensó que la mujer que uso su GPS en su teléfono era demasiado inteligente, por lo que activo el GPS en su propio teléfono." John explicó, anotando la dirección.

"¿Cómo has adivinado la contraseña de su cuenta?" Sherlock cuestiono.

"Me dio la contraseña la primera vez que lo estableció, por si acaso." John dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó, entregando los detalles por escrito a Sherlock que sonrió para sus adentros.

"Buena chica." Sherlock murmuró antes de salir corriendo con John a encontrarla.

Treinta minutos más tarde se vio a John y Sherlock salir de un taxi y corriendo hacia donde el GPS había localizado el teléfono de Collette. En un callejón ubicado a pocas cuadras de la dirección que Steven había enviado por texto a Sherlock miraban a su alrededor frenéticamente en busca de signos de Collette. Sherlock se detuvo cuando una cubierta del teléfono púrpura muy familiar le llamó la atención y se inclinó para recogerlo él sabía que había sido una pista falsa. Moriarty tenía que saber acerca de los GPS.

"Hola conejitos, creo que han llegado al agujero equivocado. Tu pequeña zanahoria jugosa está en otro lado." Llegó la voz inestable de Jim Moriarty. Sherlock y John miraron la figura del hombre al final del callejón.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Sherlock gritó, sosteniendo firmemente el teléfono mientras que John sacaba su pistola.

"Ah, ah, ah. Yo no apuntaría con esa cosa, a menos que les gustará encontrarla muerta." Moriarty dijo con confianza, siempre estaba un paso por delante del detective y el blogger.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Sherlock repitió con rabia, dando un paso más cerca, hasta que vio un detonador en la mano de Moriarty.

"Es una pena, era una ternura. Pero ella va a tener que irse, es demasiada distracción para ti. Dije que quemaría tú corazón y soy un hombre de palabra. Ella va a arder en llamas. Espero que estés tranquilo al saber que ella te fue fiel hasta el final". Moriarty dijo en un tono juguetón, teniendo el placer de ver a un Sherlock emocional.

"¿Dónde está?" Sherlock preguntó por tercera y última vez, con la voz quebrada en el proceso.

"Oh, no… te ves patético. Voy a darte una oportunidad, para demostrarte que soy un hombre justo. Quiero verte luchar hasta el final y luego la miraras arder. Tienes dos minutos, buena suerte". Moriarty dijo antes de pulsar el botón para activar la bomba temporizada. Sherlock supo de inmediato que la dirección que le habían enviado sería donde encontraría Collette. Tomaría unos minutos para llegar hasta allí a pie, que es lo que quería Moriarty. Y así Sherlock corrió, al igual que su propia vida dependiera de ello. John corrió tras él, más lento que Sherlock y sin darse cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían.

Sherlock se congeló cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión y vio humo en el cielo, ya era demasiado tarde. Sus piernas parecían ceder bajo él cuando John lo alcanzo y ayudó al detective a llegar al departamento. El edificio se había derrumbado sobre sí mismo y seguía ardiendo. Los dos hombres estaban de pie y oyeron cómo las sirenas sonaban por las calles. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin tener nada útil que decir en ese momento. John se mantuvo firme en control de Sherlock a pesar de que ahora era capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Pronto Lestrade estaba en la escena y escucho lo que había sucedido mientras los bomberos apagaban el fuego y buscaban entre los escombros. John hizo toda la conversación con Greg ya que Sherlock se había cerrado sobre sí mismo. Lo había hecho por ella.

"Escucha, tenemos que guardar el secreto cuando encontramos el cuerpo. Él no tiene que verlo." Lestrade dijo a John en voz baja. John suspiró y miró a su amigo.

"Creo que sería mejor si lo hace, decir adiós, ¿sabes?" John dijo, sin saber que sería mejor para Sherlock.

Entonces la vieron, Sherlock fue el primero en ver y por segunda vez esa noche, su corazón se rompió. Uno de los bomberos salió del carril detrás del plano ahora destruido, con una Collette semi-inconsciente en sus brazos. Los dos hombres corrieron hacia el hombre, Lestrade siguiéndoles a ellos.

"Ella al parecer se desmayó en uno de los carriles detrás del plano. Unas cuantas contusiones pero ella va a estar bien." El hombre explicó y Sherlock le miró con gran detalle. Se había golpeado la cabeza con fuerza en el concreto y tenía pequeños cortes y contusiones sobre su piel expuesta ante los escombros, pero estaba viva. Vivía y era perfecto. Collette miró a las caras circundantes, con una sonrisa suave.

"¿Cómo lograste salir?" John le preguntó con una mirada de puro alivio en su rostro. Collette tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

"Cuando se fue yo sabía que tenía que salir. Tropecé y derrape un poco, pero llegué a la puerta de atrás. Nunca pensé que llegaría más lejos que eso..." Collette dijo con voz ronca, su cabeza no estaba totalmente clara y hablar le era difícil. Sherlock puso una mano cálida en la mejilla, lo que la hizo mirar hacia arriba a él con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Buena chica." Sherlock susurró a falta de mejores palabras. Collette sonrió.

"Tenía que hacerlo. Te morirías de hambre sin mí." Collette murmuró, haciendo que los dos hombres se rieran. El hombre se la pasó a Sherlock que la abrazó casi estrujándola contra él. Sabiendo que estaba a salvo, Collette cayó en un profundo sueño, y el olor de Sherlock se convirtió en su calmante en los sueños.

…

Collette se despertó a la mañana siguiente en una cama familiar que no era la suya. Todavía se sentía aturdida por las drogas que habían entrado en su sistema, pero estaba con una cabeza mucho más clara. Era la cama de Sherlock. También sintió que estaba limpia y en una camiseta, alguien la había bañado. Normalmente se sentiría avergonzada o violada, pero dada las circunstancias Collette estaba feliz de sentirse fresca.

"Te has levantado." Llegó la cálida voz de Sherlock, lo que la hizo mirar hacia la puerta donde el hombre mismo se inclinaba casualmente.

"Estoy despierta." Collette respondió débilmente al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

"No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo." Sherlock ordenó, acercándose a sentarse en la cama al lado de ella. Collette sonrió y asintió con la cabeza obediente.

"No hay amigos nuevos a menos que hayan sido aprobados por ti. He aprendido mi lección." Collette sonrió mientras colocaba suavemente su cabeza contra el hombro de Sherlock.

"¿Necesitas hablar de ello?" Sherlock preguntó por si acaso, sin saber qué consejo le daría.

"No." Collette respondió, simplemente eligiendo aceptar lo que había pasado y seguir adelante.

"Bueno." Sherlock respondió, haciendo reír a Collette en su contra.

"Si tengo que hablar de mis sentimientos iré con John." Collette aseguró al sentir a Sherlock pasar su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Gracias." Sherlock susurró después de un silencio cómodo donde no le preocupaba que decir.

"¿Por qué?" Collette preguntó mientras miraba al hombre, al ver que probablemente no había dormido mucho o nada la noche anterior.

"Por siempre estar desafiando mis deducciones." Sherlock respondió realmente feliz de que hubiera conseguido una muerte equivocada. Collette sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Me gusta mantenerte en vilo." Collette respondió antes de inclinarse peligrosamente, dándole un beso juguetón en el extremo de la nariz de Sherlock y dejándose caer sobre la cama sin contemplaciones a dormir.

* * *

_**¿Y Mycroft? bueno ya sabrá Sherlock de él ¿o Collette?**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿un review? ¿si? ¿no? algo para esta mariposa social jejeje... ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Oh espera!**_

_**Capítulo 18 ¡Doctor, doctor!**_

_"John sigue insistiendo en darme esas pastillas gigantes para caballo y que pasen por mi garganta." Sherlock se quejó, era peor de lo habitual con un resfriado._

_"Tienes temperatura alta. Y las pastillas son buenas para ti Sherlock, por favor tómalas. Por mí ", preguntó Collette, haciendo un puchero que Sherlock no podía resistir. Sherlock suspiró dramáticamente._

_"Está bien, pero sólo si me hace un poco más de esa sopa." Sherlock respondió tomando las grandes pastillas con sabor desagradable._


	18. ¡Doctor, doctor!

_**Hola! les entrogo esto, ya saben de madrugada... Dios mio me estaré volviendo loca, ¡ha! si ahora recuerdo ¡estoy de vacaciones! Me encanta este capítulo espero y lo disfruten; esta medio gracioso, triste y hay romance, ¡mucho! Gracias por seguir acá.**_

* * *

"En serio, Sherlock tómalas, ahora." John dijo por décima vez frustrado. Sherlock miró a un lado y resopló.

"Mm, no." Él respondió, más terco que un niño. John suspiró y se sentó en su sillón, feliz de dejar que el detective sufriera si se negaba a atender su salud.

"Está bien, aquí vamos. Tuve que buscar por todas partes para traer esto." Collette anunció mientras entraba dejando un quemador de aceite sobre la mesa de café.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sherlock preguntó con voz constipada y antes tosiendo.

"Es para quemar un poco de aceite de eucalipto, que te va a ayudar con la congestión en tu pecho." Collette respondió mientras encendía el quemador y se acercó a él para comprobar su temperatura con la palma de su mano en la frente.

"John sigue insistiendo en darme esas pastillas gigantes para caballo y que pasen por mi garganta." Sherlock se quejó, era peor de lo habitual con un resfriado.

"Tienes temperatura alta. Y las pastillas son buenas para ti Sherlock, por favor tómalas. ¿Por mí?" preguntó Collette, haciendo un puchero que Sherlock no podía resistir. Suspiró dramáticamente.

"Está bien, pero sólo si me hace un poco más de esa sopa." Sherlock respondió tomando las dos grandes pastillas con sabor desagradable.

"Mientras estás en ello, puedes hacer que beba agua. Él parece pensar que es inmune a la deshidratación." John respondió detrás de su papel médico. Una mirada más de Collette y el vaso de agua estaba vacío.

"Ese es mi chico." Collette dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"Cambia el canal también, este noticiero es aburrido." Sherlock ordenó. Collette suspiró y tomó el control remoto que estaba junto a Sherlock para cambiar el canal. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la sopa. John la siguió con una sonrisa divertida.

"Nunca querrá alivio si lo mimas de esta manera." John dijo en voz baja.

"Toda persona tiene derecho a un poco de mimos cuando están enfermos, John. La próxima vez que te encuentres enfermo voy a tratarte de la misma manera." Collette respondió y miró a través de la nevera, haciendo una mueca cuando encontró un dedo humano en la mantequilla.

"Sí, supongo." John se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Collette levantó la vista de la nevera.

"¿Y qué significa eso?" Collette preguntó, levantando una ceja ante el comentario.

"Sólo estoy diciendo, que tal vez te gusta cuidar más de Sherlock que a otras personas. Quiero decir que te aseguras de que coma, incluso cuando él está bien." John respondió, tratando de averiguar cómo se sentía Collette al respecto.

"Si no lo hiciera, no podría comer." Collette dijo a la defensiva cuando empezó con una lista de compra.

"Se las arreglaba antes de que tu llegaras" John comentó haciendo sus propias deducciones, Collette parecía muy incómoda con la idea de que Sherlock no la necesitaba.

"Él no estaba comiendo apropiadamente no sabía lo que era una comida adecuada..." Collette respondió, mirando hacia abajo a su bloc de notas. John sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"No te preocupes, él te necesita, probablemente tanto como tú lo necesitas… Esa noche, tu sabes cuál, no durmió pensando en lo sucedió a cada rato iba a verte para saber cómo te encontrabas, yo pienso que en el momento en el que te creímos muerta, se dio cuenta de lo importante que eres para él ". John dijo tranquilizadoramente. Collette sonrió a John.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Preguntó Collette, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente.

"Él me dijo que no te lo dijera. Creo que no quería parecer débil a tus ojos. Todavía se culpa por dejar a Moriarty llegar a ti." John dijo en serio.

"¿Él te dijo que no me comentaras nada y aun así me lo dices?" Collette pregunto sintiéndose muy significativa al saber que a Sherlock le importaba.

"Bueno, ya sabes, no siempre hago lo que me dice Sherlock." John dijo con una sonrisa y un codazo juguetón. Collette se rio y fue a la sala para dar a Sherlock un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Sherlock preguntó mormado.

"Sólo porque quise. Ahora tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas para la sopa, estaré de vuelta." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa y empujó suavemente el cabello de Sherlock hacia atrás, un signo de afecto que él le otorgó.

"Quédate". Sherlock dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Collette, mirándola como un perrito abandonado con su nariz roja y los ojos llorosos. Collette suspiró y miró a John.

"Oh, está bien, iré yo." John rindió, tomando la lista de compra y se dirigía en su camino. Collette sonrió a Sherlock.

"Bueno, tenemos toda la casa para nosotros, sabes lo que eso significa." Ella dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, Sherlock tosió mientras parecía confundido.

"¿Cluedo?" Pidió, un tema tabú de John. Collette se rio entre dientes.

"No, es hora de frotarte el pecho". Collette respondió tomando el pequeño frasco, para gran consternación de Sherlock.

"Tratas de matarme." Sherlock se quejó cuando Collette empujó su camiseta gris arriba.

"No, si yo tratara de hacerlo lo haría mucho más interesante para ti." Collette respondió mientras frotaba una pequeña porción de gel en el pecho. Sherlock cerró los ojos, su mente se negó a funcionar adecuadamente para él.

"¡Qué considerado de tu parte!" Sherlock respondió, sin importarle tanto cuando Collette empezó el masaje en su pecho lentamente.

"No quisiera matarte de aburrimiento." Collette sonrió ante su pequeño juego de palabras, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Sherlock. Terminó de frotar el gel y se sentó en su sillón. "¿qué estábamos viendo, entonces?" Ella cuestionó.

"Una novela sin argumento real. Por lo que he visto, este hombre está tratando de detener a su hijo de casarse con una mujer con quién una vez tuvo un romance. Mantenerla fuera de la familia, supongo." Sherlock contestó, jurando no entender cómo la gente podía disfrutar de esa basura.

"Ah, por supuesto. Mi papá ama este tipo de programas." Collette comentó mientras se sentaba cómodamente, ganándose una mirada de Sherlock. Ella no hablaba mucho de sus padres.

"¿Por qué?" Sherlock cuestionó, sin querer presionar para que le diera un exceso de información.

"Papá tuvo que retirarse antes de lo que él quería, debido a su estado de salud. Alrededor de ese tiempo no se le permitió hacer mucho por lo que se queda atrapado viendo la televisión durante todo el día. Supongo que después de un tiempo sólo se acostumbró a eso." Collette explicó un poco mientras observaba la novela. Sherlock no preguntó más, sabiendo que iba a encontrar todo lo que fuera necesario un día.

…

John regresó a la casa después de la tediosa tarea de ir de compras, ¿por qué el mundo necesita muchos tipos de zanahorias? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre los granos de pimienta de la marca de ganga y la marca cara? ¿Por qué consigue obligadamente usar la caja de autoservicio siempre que él se va de compras? Esas fueron las preguntas que probablemente nunca sabría la respuesta, jamás. Con un suave suspiro, John entró en la sala y se encontró sonriendo. El sillón de Collette estaba cercano al de Sherlock y más grande (y único) el detective consultor estaba profundamente dormido sobre el hombro de Collette. A su entrada, Collette lo miró pidiendo ayuda.

"John, por favor. No sé si es baba o moco, pero algo húmedo está saliendo de él y está cayendo en mí." Collette dijo, incapaz de mover la cabeza debido a la posición de Sherlock. John sonrió dejando las bolsas de compra en el suelo para darle un vistazo, tratando de contenerse a decirle que era una mezcla de ambos fluidos los que venían de Sherlock. Agarró unos cuantos pañuelos y cuidadosamente limpio el desorden, evitando tocar el pecho de Collette.

"Vamos compañero, hora de dormir." John dijo suavemente mientras guiaba a un medio dormido Sherlock a su cama.

"Deja de tratarme como a un niño, John." Sherlock murmuró mientras caía entre las sabanas. John suspiró y tiró de las mantas para cubrirlo.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste sin alguien?" John preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta.

"No se puede necesitar algo que nunca has tenido." Sherlock respondió en su almohada, haciendo que John hiciera una pausa mirándolo por un momento.

Era cierto, John no podía creer que Sherlock no tuviera muchos o ningún amigo de verdad antes de él. Era uno de esos raros momentos que a veces le llegaban a John, cuando se dio cuenta de la brillantez de Sherlock, todavía había mucho que no entendía. El hombre era de unos treinta y tantos años ¿y sólo hasta ahora tenía amigos que lo aceptaban? Era difícil de creer, pero era posible que eso explicara mucho sobre él. Sherlock no sabía cuándo disculparse, no se contenía ante sus opiniones y, a menudo no considera los sentimientos hacia los demás. Sherlock nunca había aprendido a tratar a sus amigos porque él nunca los tuvo antes. John miró a Sherlock dormir y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de salir a ver a Collette.

Collette estaba en la cocina, maniobrando alrededor de los diversos equipos de laboratorio que Sherlock se negó a guardar mientras preparaba la sopa de pollo. John salió al rato con una expresión en su rostro que le dijo que el hombre estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Algo está mal?" Preguntó Collette, cortando las verduras en el proceso.

"¿Cómo crees que fue para él, crecer solo con sus problemas?" John dijo a falta de mejores palabras, y Collette no estaba muy segura de cómo llamarlo, además del 'Síndrome de Sherlock'.

"Bueno, me imagino que se basó en gran medida de su imaginación. Su mente es tan activa que sus mecanismos de supervivencia eran desarrollados. Probablemente es por eso que se obsesionó con el crimen tan temprano porque es algo bastante extremo para ocuparlo. Estar solo no es difícil cuando estás ocupado". Collette dijo pensativa. John se apoyó en el mostrador y observó cómo Collette cocinaba por un tiempo.

"Simplemente no puedo imaginarlo. Estaba solo después de la guerra, pero incluso yo tenía amigos con quienes crecí." John pensó para sí mismo.

"Sabes, hay que averiguar cuando es su cumpleaños y le hacemos una fiesta. Apuesto a que nunca ha tenía una." Collette sugirió, adivinando que su familia no eran de los que celebraban los cumpleaños por lo que le había platicado Mycroft. John le miró por un momento antes de jurar a sí mismo.

"Era el 6 de enero... el mes pasado." John confesó, dándose cuenta de que no habían hecho nada en absoluto para su cumpleaños. Sherlock ni siquiera lo había mencionado. Collette frunció el ceño para sí misma, sabiendo que a ella se le partiría el corazón si su cumpleaños hubiera sido olvidado.

"Oh Dios, tenemos que arreglarlo. Tengo que hacer un pastel enorme y tengo que comprarle calcetines." Collette dijo en estado de pánico.

"¿Calcetines?" John preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Todos los hombres tienen esos regalos en su cumpleaños o Navidad; tienes que escoger entre calcetines, ropa interior o pañuelos." Collette dijo, haciendo otra lista de las compras.

"No le voy a comprar ropa interior. Sherlock está enfermo, no creo que querrá pastel." John dijo suavemente, sabiendo Collette disfrutaba hornear.

"Bien... bien, ¿qué debemos hacer?" Collette preguntó mientras lo miraba.

"A medida de que nos hemos olvidado de su cumpleaños este año tal vez sólo deberíamos hacer algo sencillo y el próximo año le daremos una gran fiesta ¿qué te parece?" John sugirió, adivinando que una fiesta no sería lo mismo después de un mes de retraso.

"Bueno, el año que viene vamos a hacer una fiesta con un tema de misterio y asesinato. Haremos algo que realmente parezca sangriento y retorcido." Collette decidió, pensando que sería algo que Sherlock disfrutaría. John se rio, adivinando que terminaría mal, pero aun así podría ser divertido.

"Está bien. ¡Hasta conseguiremos los corazones de algunas vacas para tirar alrededor!" John respondió: Collette había llevado a hacer una nueva lista; crear personajes como el cluedo, ideas de comida sangrienta y una lista de elementos que podrían comprar en la carnicería.

…

Sherlock se despertó unas horas más tarde en su cama y gimió, se sentía mejor, pero todavía muy fatigado. Envolviéndose en su manta, Sherlock se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver a Collette y John disfrutando de SU sopa de pollo. Sherlock gruñó un poco para anunciarse a sí mismo ante la pareja que lo miro sorprendidos.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" John preguntó, a sabiendas de las pastillas habrían ayudado.

"Mi cabeza está clara, pero mi nariz no se detendrá. Todos los avances de la medicina moderna y estoy atascado aquí de esta manera." Sherlock se quejó arrastrando los pies a su sillón. Collette se había levantado para darle un tazón con un poco de sopa.

"Todo el mundo tiene algo porque sufrir." John dijo simplemente.

"Vivo con un médico." Sherlock señaló, culpando al mundo por su situación actual.

"De todos modos. Collette y yo estábamos hablando y nos dimos cuenta de que nos perdimos de tu cumpleaños." John dijo con cautela. Collette regresó con un tazón de sopa y se arrodilló para alimentar al detective mientras las manos de esté sostenían la manta.

"Para ser justos, yo no sabía cuándo era tu cumpleaños. Pero todavía me siento culpable. Abre". Collette dijo, alimentando a Sherlock cuidadosamente, ganando un gemido perplejidad de John.

"¡Es perfectamente capaz de alimentarse a sí mismo!" John grito. Sherlock parecía satisfecho de sí mismo al recibir dicho tratamiento. Collette normalmente no atendía sus demandas excesivas.

"¿Qué decías de mi cumpleaños?" Preguntó Sherlock, volviendo al tema anterior.

"Sí, bueno, sólo queríamos decir que lo sentimos mucho y feliz cumpleaños tardío". John dijo, ya de por si frustrado con Sherlock.

"Sí, y si hay algo que quieras; solo pídelo." Collette dijo mientras continuaba alimentando a Sherlock. Él lo pensó por un momento antes de sonreír para sus adentros.

"Me gustaría un poco de té verde." Sherlock dijo simplemente, ganándose una mirada de John y Collette.

"¿Té verde?" John cuestiono.

"Sí, John, por favor ve a la tienda y tráeme un poco de té verde ¿quieres?" Sherlock preguntó mientras miraba al buen doctor. Con sus modales era una cosa extraña viniendo de Sherlock. John suspiró mientras se levantaba.

"Muy bien, té verde ¿es lo que quieres? Lo traeré." John suspiró nuevamente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Sherlock miró a Collette que seguía arrodillada a sus pies para darle de comer.

"La mayoría de la gente quiere un pastel para su cumpleaños, no té." Collette sonrió mientras se levantaba para levantar los platos de la habitación, sintiendo la mano de Sherlock tomar su muñeca.

"Hay algo más que quiero para mi cumpleaños." Sherlock dijo en un tono casi sugerente, Collette lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué te gustaría?" Collette cuestiono, una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de la cabeza sugirió 'sexo de cumpleaños' como Sherlock había enviado a John fuera él estaría a solas con ella. Collette no sabía que pensar; Sherlock no pediría una cosa así, pero también sabía lo impredecible que podía ser.

"Un beso de cumpleaños." Sherlock dijo en serio. Se había encontrado a sí mismo queriendo besar a Collette un montón de veces desde Nochevieja, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Sherlock no era el tipo de hombre adecuado para que fuera un novio normal. Sherlock era egoísta, orgulloso y obsesionado con el asesinato. Si un buen asesinato llegaba, él probablemente se iría inmediatamente dejándola en medio de una cita para ir resolverlo. Durante el período de Navidad, al descubrir los sentimientos de Molly por Sherlock se tomó el tiempo para preguntarse por qué. Toda teoría llegó a una conclusión similar. Sherlock era la fantasía de Molly. Él era un detective oscuro y misterioso que siempre iba buscando aventuras. Así que era muy posible que Molly estuviera bajo la impresión de que si Sherlock comprendía a sus sentimientos, él se convertiría en un hombre nuevo. Dejaría que todas las barreras que guardaba mostraran un lado más romántico sensible que nadie conocía. Pero la verdad era que Sherlock no tenía barreras, no tenía una personalidad secreta oculta debajo de todo. Sherlock era Sherlock y no había mucho que se pudiera cambiar por él.

Lo que era cierto sobre Sherlock era que se cuidaba de Collette, podría haberla incluso etiquetado con la palabra amor. A pesar de no querer, se encontró con que él la deseaba. Quería tenerla toda para sí mismo y despreciaba la idea de que otro hombre la tocara. Sherlock quería lo que viene con estar en una relación, quería besarla, quería abrazarla, quería darle motivos para pensar que con él iba a estar bien. No quería decepcionarla y Sherlock sabía que nunca podría ser un novio normal. Así que por ahora, sólo podía pedir un beso por ser una ocasión especial.

"Ok". Collette dijo en voz baja después de un momento. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? Collette se dio cuenta de que tanto el beso de la Navidad y el de Año Nuevo había sido cuando estaba embriagada. Era más fácil que el alcohol le impidiera estar nerviosa. Sherlock miró a Collette expectante y pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a iniciar el beso por sí misma. Con un firme tirón de la muñeca, Sherlock sentó a Collette en su regazo y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Nada que no hayamos hecho antes." Él susurró, sintiendo sus nervios. El estómago de Collette se sentía como si estuviera a punto de salir a través de su boca mientras el aliento de Sherlock golpeó sus labios. Con una mano firme sobre su espalda, Sherlock la atrajo hacia él y la besó con fuerza. Collette se congeló por un momento, pero pronto sintió el instinto hacerse cargo, quería darle un beso. Había algo diferente en este beso, que no era sólo un beso para seguir las convenciones sociales. Esta vez estaban solos, sobria y besándolo porque quería. Sherlock no mostró signos de apartarse o bien, si sólo iban a haber un par de veces cuando Sherlock podría recibir un beso, iba a sacar el máximo provecho de ello. A pesar de un arranque seguro, pronto la pareja hizo lo que era algo natural. Los dedos de Collette se enredaron en el pelo del detective mientras sus manos parecían estar trabajando su camino bajo la camisa y por la espalda. Pasó un momento y luego sus lenguas se reunieron por primera vez, todos sus sentidos se aumentaron. Collette se perdió completamente en el hombre debajo de ella mientras sus propios deseos salieron. Para Sherlock, esto era nuevo para él y una emocionante aventura que quería explorar en su totalidad.

"¿Puedes creer que olvidé mi billetera?" Llegó la voz intrusa de John Watson mientras entraba en la sala y se quedó inmóvil, con un pequeño 'oh'. Sherlock y Collette rápidamente se separaron del abrazo y miraron a John. Collette parecía un ciervo sorprendido, pero la mirada de Sherlock fue de ira asesina. Las mejillas de Collette se pusieron rojas brillantes cuando se deslizó del regazo del detective y recogió los platos hondos vacíos antes de retirarse a la cocina.

"Realmente no quieres té verde, ¿verdad?" John preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Gruñó a pesar de que se perdió en su tos. Sherlock sabía que en su estado enfermo no habría permitido que durara mucho más tiempo con ella de todos modos; así que dejó ir la ira antes tomar un pañuelo.

"Esa es una deducción de sonido." Sherlock respondió, evitando el contacto visual con el hombre.

"Bien, bien. Feliz cumpleaños." John se rio antes de ir a la cocina a ver un Collette avergonzada.

…

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock despertó para descubrir que su cabeza ya estaba aclarada y la nariz des constipada, con un suspiro relajante se puso su bata azul y perezosamente se dirigió a la sala. John, sorprendentemente todavía en pijama, miró a Sherlock con una expresión de enojo antes de toser.

"Buenos días a ti también." Sherlock dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Collette se levantó de su sillón y se acercó arrastrando los pies, con una manta envuelta alrededor de ella y una nariz roja.

"¿Ambos están enfermos?" Sherlock preguntó, mirando a la mujer bajita. Collette lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

"Todo esto es culpa tuya. Ahora has un poco de sopa." Collette murmuró con voz nasal. Ahora era el turno de Sherlock de jugar el papel de enfermera.

* * *

Según **William S. Baring-Gould, ** de acuerdo a la "Cronología holmesiana", **William Sherlock Scott Holmes** nació el **6 de enero de 1854** en la Hacienda de Mycroft, en el North Riding de Yorkshire. ¿heee, alguien sabía eso? en lugar de partir la rosca de Reyes, propongo a que celebremos el natalicio del señor Holmes.

_**Espero y les haya gustado... Nos vemos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_


	19. ¡Doctor, doctor! pt II

_**Pos de madrugada, post de tarde... la verdad no me quise esperar a subir un capítulo nuevo. Espero y disfruten de leer a Sherlock como enfermera, para que vea lo que se siente... Gracias por seguir acá. **_

Sherlock se quitó el abrigo dentro de la puerta principal antes de hacer su camino por las escaleras con unas cuantas cajas de comida china. Sus pacientes se encontraban sentados en sus sillones, Collette abrigada en su manta y John en su bata.

"Bien, la sopa y el cerdo picante para John y el pollo junto con la sopa de maíz es para Collette." Sherlock dijo, entregando cada uno sus respectivos recipientes de plástico y mientras traía algunas cucharas de la cocina, ¿Qué no era comida para llevar?

"Sabes, yo cocine tu sopa de pollo." Collette sorbió su nariz, mientras quitaba la tapa del recipiente frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía oler nada.

"No puedo hacer la sopa, así que hice la segunda opción es mejor." Sherlock dijo cuando regresó de la cocina, repartió las cucharas y se sentó en su sillón para disfrutar de su comida.

"¿Qué tan difícil es hacer sopa, Sherlock?" John se quejó mientras comenzaba a comer de su sopa.

"Una receta es una pérdida de información, no hay lugar en mí para almacenarlo hasta aquí." Sherlock explicó mientras se tocaba la frente. John se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto cocinar ni una vez desde que se mudó. Por supuesto, la cocina sería el tipo de cosas que Sherlock no juzgaba necesario aprender, al igual que el sistema solar o la política.

"Bueno, yo estoy feliz de tener sopa. Ahora aliméntame." Collette ordenó, demostrando ser tan infantil como Sherlock cuando estaba enferma.

"Eres una mujer adulta, puedes hacerlo tú misma." Sherlock respondió con pereza. Collette hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

"Dame de comer o no comeré." Ella respondió obstinadamente. Sherlock suspiró dejando a un lado su plato antes de mover el sillón más cerca y tomar la sopa de Collette. John observó divertido como Sherlock se reducía al trabajo de esclavo. Una vez que el almuerzo hubiera terminado John y Collette se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Sherlock hizo rondas, dando pastillas y frotadas de pecho.

"¿Cómo te sientes al estar cuidando de nosotros, por primera vez?" John le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus pastillas rápidamente antes de aplicarse el gel expectorante por sí mismo.

"Estoy empezando a creer que tanto ustedes voluntariamente se infectados por el bien de tener que servirles." Sherlock contestó cansadamente, ganándose una risa de John.

"Apuesto a que no te importa servirle a Collette. ¿Qué pasó anoche?" John le preguntó con impaciencia, al no haber tenido un momento a solas para platicar.

"Nada." Se desviado de la conversación rápidamente.

"Sherlock, no me digas que no pasó nada." John dijo, presionándolo en busca de respuestas.

"Un beso de cumpleaños, eso fue todo." Sherlock respondió, después de haber tratado de no pensar en ello demasiado, ya que temía a quedarse estancado en el tema.

"Sí, sobre todo porque siempre le meto la lengua hasta el cuello a mis amigos por su cumpleaños." John se rio, haciendo que Sherlock se sintiera más incómodo.

"No le puedo dar una relación normal, John." Sherlock dijo en serio.

"¿Así que te conformarías con unos cuantos besos?" John preguntó, haciéndose menos paciente con Sherlock de lo habitual. Nunca fue como Sherlock de abstenerse, si quería algo traba de hacer y conseguirlo por su cuenta.

"Eso es lo que funciona para mí." Sherlock respondió defensivamente. John estornudo alto y el detective le paso su caja de pañuelos.

"¡Maldición Sherlock, no se puede seguir así! ¡Pregúntale o pídeselo maldita sea, alguien más lo hará! ¿Cómo sabes que no le puede dar una relación normal sin realmente no lo has intentado? ¿Cómo es que sabes que ella quiere una relación normal? !Ella podría ser feliz con el único hecho de que los dos estén juntos! ¿Quién te dijo que seguir las reglas es normal? ¡Tú no haces las cosas de manera normal, las haces a tu manera!" John espetó a su amigo, con la esperanza de darle una patada en el trasero que era lo que parecía necesitar. Sherlock miró a John por un momento, sorprendido de que su argumento en realidad tenía alguna lógica detrás de él. Las relaciones normales eran tan propensas a fallar como cualquier otra, ¿por qué se había dado cuenta de la tanta importancia a eso?

"Gracias, John." Sherlock dijo en voz baja antes de hacer su camino hasta el piso del sótano. Collette sentó en la cama con su computadora portátil abierta, leyendo un correo electrónico de su hermana.

"¿Collette?" Llegó la voz inusualmente suave de Sherlock cuando entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Oh, por favor no, esas cosas son viles." Collette dijo mientras miraba a las pastillas en la mano de Sherlock, haciendo sonreír.

"Yo las tome por ti. ¿No las tomaras por mí?" Sherlock preguntó burlonamente mientras ponía el mismo tono que ella había empleado el día anterior. Collette dejo su computadora portátil en la mesa de al lado y suspiró ruidosamente.

"Está bien, pero sólo porque eres lindo." Collette dijo, tomo su vaso de agua y metió las pastillas en su boca con una mirada amarga en su cara.

"Buena chica, ahora tengo algo importante que tengo que preguntarte." Comento Sherlock, ofreciéndole el frasco de gel expectorante. Collette suspiró una vez más y tiró de su camisa un poco, odiaba más que le frotaran pecho que las pastillas. Sherlock la miro directamente a los ojos pidiendo su aprobación.

"Está bien sólo hazlo, no quiero que mis manos se llenen de esa cosa." Ella insistió. Sherlock podría haber asumido que era algo sexual, pero sabía que Collette no pensaba en eso, ella realmente no quería tocar el fuerte olor a hierba buena y mentol. Con cuidado, Sherlock tomó una porción entre sus dedos y deslizó su mano por la camisa frotando con cuidado en su pecho. Trató de desviar la vista a otra parte, a pesar de que tenía los pechos ocultos, en su lugar eligió a mirar hacia abajo a su estómago expuesto. La cicatriz algo descolorida debajo de su ombligo le llamó la atención. Collette se movió un poco, al ver sus ojos puestos en su cicatriz.

"Pienso que incomoda a los demás, lo sé es fea." Collette dijo en voz baja, nunca se había avergonzado de su cicatriz, pero la idea de que él la viera eso la preocupó. Sherlock sonrió a ella.

"Debes saber que nunca sería incómodo tener con una cicatriz, es una parte de lo que eres. Sólo estaba pensando cuando nos conocimos, de cómo esta pequeña tontería me confundió." Sherlock dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre ella lentamente. Collette sonrió, recordando el día que Sherlock la había insultado en todas las maneras posibles resultando equivocadas.

"Y mi anillo." Ella dijo, mostrando el anillo de compromiso falso en su mano derecha.

"Eso también, sí. Eres tan diferente." Sherlock comentó mientras miraba el anillo.

"Así eres tú, somos similares de cierta forma." Collette dijo con un sollozo.

"Nos parecemos." Sherlock contestó, lejos en su propio pequeño mundo ahora.

"¿Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme?" Collette dijo, tirando del pelo de Sherlock suavemente para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Sherlock miró directo a sus ojos, tratando de leer algo en ella antes de darle una sonrisa suave.

"Quiero ser capaz de besarte sin razón y quiero compartir una cama con contigo cuando tengamos invitados en casa. Quiero estas cosas porque te quiero. Tú me conoces, sabes que nunca seré capaz de darte algo estable o normal. Nunca voy a ser el novio ideal, pero creo que podríamos hacer que funcione". Sherlock dijo de la manera en la que explicaba un caso complejo. Collette miró a Sherlock, estupefacta. Ella no se lo esperaba. Pasó un largo momento, y era obvio que Sherlock estaba incómodo.

"Um, ¿cuál era la pregunta real?" Collette preguntó con cuidado.

"¿Qué piensa tú de todo eso?" Sherlock preguntó seriamente, analizando cada movimiento realizado por ella.

"Oh, um. Bueno, yo sé que nunca serás un novio regular y nunca me esperaría que fueras uno. Pero tú también debes saber que habrá momentos en los que me harás enojar y que probablemente voy a gritarte que eres un idiota, pero no voy a cambia lo que siento por ti; si realmente estas dispuesto a tratar, sea lo que sea que seremos, entonces vamos a intentarlo". Collette dijo, resistiendo la necesidad de estornudar. Sherlock sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso y sellar el trato.

"Es un acuerdo entonces, vamos a tratar de ser... algo." Sherlock dijo, tratando de acunar suavemente sus mejillas pero Collette golpeo sus manos antes que la tocara.

"¡Aún huele a eso!, me acabas de frotar el pecho." Collette, dijo antes de darle una sonrisa juguetona mientras tomaba sus muñecas para mantener alejadas las manos y se inclinó para darle un beso.

John fue a la sala mucho después de haber descansado. Contuvo un gemido por su dolor en la espalda mientras se dejó caer en su silla, mirando a Sherlock con las palmas de las manos juntas, justo la señal en la que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la oscuridad?" John preguntó, rompiendo sus pensamientos.

"Oh, no estoy seguro." Sherlock dijo, sabiendo que había perdido el tiempo otra vez.

"¿Te sirvió lo que te dije?" John preguntó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por entrometerse. Sherlock agitó su mano con desdén.

"Si, en absoluto, en realidad fue bastante útil. Le pregunte a Collette. De cualquier manera, estamos saliendo ahora." Sherlock dijo una vez que hubiera finalmente ordenado su mente era libre de volver a sus labores habituales. John lo miró con incredulidad con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, tomando el crédito de que la pareja ya estaba junta.

* * *

¡Y **Mycroft**! es sorpresa ya vendrá el capítulo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

¿Gusto? ¿si? ¿no? ¿piss off? ¡¿get lost?! jejeje mejor que eso... ¿un review? Saludos.


	20. Es una cita

**_Otra vez de madrugada, amo desvelarme por lo visto. En este capítulo digamos que Collette y Sherlock comienza oficialmente una relación. Así que las tendré que dejar con la duda porque también este es de doble capítulo. ;) _**

* * *

"¿Has tenido suerte?" John preguntó mientras le entregaba una taza de té. Ella le sonrió con el periódico en la mano y una sonrisa forzada.

"Todavía no, espero encontrar algo pronto." Collette respondió mientras daba vuelta a la hoja buscando otra oferta atractiva. Desde el incidente con Moriarty, había encontrado que el trabajo en el pub era demasiado por lo que tuvo que renunciar. Mientras que ella estaba desaparecida, su jefe podría apenas discutir con ella la razón para querer dejar su puesto sólo porque hubo un intento de asesinato por parte de un compañero de trabajo, un colega.

"¿Tal vez podrías tomarte algún tiempo para encontrar un trabajo que realmente te gusta?" John sugirió mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

"Esa es la cosa, nunca ha habido una puesto que quisiera conseguir. Creo que ni siquiera puedo reducir mi elección a un determinado campo." Collette explicó con un suspiro, deseando tener una mejor comprensión de sí misma.

"Yo quería ser médico y ahora resuelvo crímenes para ganarme la vida. La vida no siempre va de la forma esperada." John dijo con una sonrisa, sorbiendo su té.

"¿Está satisfecho con la manera en la que va tú vida?" Collette cuestiono. John sacó a relucir su 'cara reflexiva' y se tomó un momento.

"Bueno, sí y no. Puedo decir que sin lugar a dudas nunca me aburro. Pero creo que podría haberme establecido con alguien a estas alturas de mi vida." John dijo, que no era del todo feliz con su vida de soltero.

"Tienes a Sherlock." Collette bromeó con una sonrisa, incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma. John puso esa mirada, aquella que siempre ponía cuando Sherlock decía que no le importaba lo que dijera la gente sobre ellos.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tú eres la que está unida a él, él está contigo ahora!" John dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Yo no, ustedes dos están compartiendo un piso. Puedo tener mi propio apartamento. Obviamente, tú eres quién está con él." Collette argumentó juguetonamente.

"Sales con él yo ya no tengo nada más que decir. ¿Cómo van, por cierto? Ya no les he interrumpido mientras están besándose, así que tengo que preguntar." John dijo, preguntándose si Sherlock estaba realmente fallando en el departamento de citas.

"Sabes, John. La mayoría de la gente elige preguntar por los chismes de los demás a sus espaldas, mientras no están en la habitación." Sherlock dijo desde su propio sillón, esperando a Collette para que diera su informe sobre su experiencia de citas con él y no quería escucharlo.

"Va muy bien, muchas gracias." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa, ignorando el comentario de Sherlock antes de inclinarse en su silla para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Ya salieron, han tenido una cita?" John preguntó, examinando qué era exactamente los que el dúo deberían de tener ahora que eran pareja pero notó que ningún mostraba un comportamiento real como pareja.

"Tuvimos nuestra cita el jueves pasado." Sherlock añadió en su defecto para dejar la conversación o para elegir a unirse. John suspiró ruidosamente.

"Ustedes dos siempre tenían su cena de los jueves, por lo que no cuenta. ¡Me refiero a una cita de verdad!" John dijo, mostrando un verdadero interés en su desarrollo como pareja.

"Bien sabes que se trataba de una cita de verdad. Terminó en besos, si te aclara la curiosidad ya que al parecer estas interesado en escuchar acerca de ese tipo de cosas. ¡Incluso me permitió el acceso a meter mi mano debajo de su camisa, y tocar su sujetador!" Sherlock dijo, mostrando con orgullo sus logros. Era el turno de Collette a suspirar, Sherlock realmente no tenía vergüenza de decir las cosas como eran.

"¿En serio? Me alegro por ti." John dijo con una sonrisa divertida, sin esperar a Sherlock actuará tan rápido.

"Ves, pues, ¿para ti eso constituye como una cita 'real'?" Sherlock desafió, con ganas de demostrarle a John que él era capaz de salir.

"No lo sé, estas haciendo algo que normalmente no sé hace." John dijo, negándose a admitir que su cena del jueves parecía mucho a una cita normal.

"Bueno, aún tengo los boletos del tour por Londres que me regalaste por Navidad, tenemos que utilizarlos. ¿Qué tal si vamos alguno de estos días, tal vez durante esta semana?" Collette preguntó mientras miraba a Sherlock, sabiendo que no debía mantener ningún rencor en contra de Sherlock por su honestidad contundente.

"Está bien, pero sólo si vamos en encubierto." Sherlock dijo, haciendo a Collette levantar una ceja.

"¿Disfrazados?" Ella cuestionó.

"Mycroft ignora por el momento nuestra relación. Me gustaría que siga siendo así por un tiempo para que yo se lo revele en el momento adecuado, por lo que tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto." Sherlock dijo, dándole un poco de sentido a sus palabras. Collette miró a John, sabiendo que sería el tipo de cosas que en realidad sólo tenía sentido para Sherlock, pero por su bien habría alguna clase de juego.

"Está bien, tu organiza los disfraces. Puedes mirar mis cosas en caso de que desees utilizar cualquier ropa para el disfraz. Sólo aléjate de la mesa de noche y la caja debajo de la cama." Collette dijo, dándose cuenta que era demasiado tarde, acababa de darle a Sherlock razones para espiar a través de dos lugares que ella no quería que husmeara.

"Relajarte, soy muy consciente de que los elementos de esos dos lugares no son de ninguna utilidad para nosotros en nuestros disfraces." Sherlock dijo casualmente.

"Ya has indagado por todas mis cosas, ¿verdad?" Collette afirmo más que cuestionar.

"Por supuesto." Sherlock contestó, su falta de respeto a la intimidad no era algo nuevo. Collette suspiró en voz baja, pero no se quejaba, nunca había tenido mucha privacidad antes de todos modos.

"¿Has trabajado en la contraseña de mi portátil, aún lo logras?" Collette preguntó con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada amarga de Sherlock.

"Sabes muy bien que aún no la tengo." Él respondió antes de apartar la mirada, no estaba contento consigo mismo por no averiguarlo todavía. Collette sonrió, todavía tenía algo que era todo suyo. Por supuesto que ella no tenía nada que ocultar en su portátil, simplemente le gusta saber que era sólo para sus ojos.

…

Collette salió de la ducha y caminó la corta distancia hasta su dormitorio mientras estaba envuelta en su toalla. Habían pasado dos días desde la decisión de ir a una cita, y hoy era el día. Tendido en la cama estaba el disfraz que Sherlock había dejado para ella. Con un gemido Collette comenzado a examinar los artículos mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

"Realmente he caído tan bajo, dejar que un hombre me vista para su diversión." Ella dijo en voz baja, hoy se vestiría como gótica.

"No es para mí diversión, es para un propósito estricto." Llegó la voz de Sherlock, Collette sorprendida se volvió para verlo de pie en la esquina. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su aparición. Sus rizos negros habituales habían desaparecido para que su pelo colgara en su rostro, su grueso abrigo negro de lana sustituido por una chaqueta de cuero que llegaba a su rodilla. Debajo de la chaqueta abierta llevaba pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa de botón negra normal, estaba, um, se miraba fantásticamente bien.

"Ok, normalmente yo creo que los góticos se ven horribles, pero en realidad te ves muy lindo..." Collette se encontró diciendo mientras miraba sus jeans ajustados. Sherlock se movió un poco mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Mycroft no puede saber todavía." Sherlock dijo, reafirmando sus razones para usar un disfraz.

"¿Pero por qué?" Collette preguntó mientras se dirigía a sus cajones, a escoger algo de ropa interior negra para ir al conjunto con su traje.

"Tu han visto cómo actúa a mi alrededor, los comentarios que hace sobre mi falta de experiencia." Sherlock dijo, volviéndose hacia la pared para darle el mínimo de privacidad para vestirse. Collette miró hacia su espalda por un momento antes de secarse, no completamente importándole si él fuera a verla.

"¿Crees que interfiera en nuestra relación?" Collette preguntó mientras se vestía con pantalones vaqueros entubados negros, un top color púrpura oscuro con cintas negras y un largo abrigo negro hasta la rodilla.

"Si por 'hacer un intento" lo más probable significa que interferirá en nuestra relación, entonces sí." Sherlock respondió antes de volverla a mirar, después de haber deducido que terminó de vestirse debido al ruido.

"¿Cómo me veo entonces? Voy a poner un poco de maquillaje en un minuto." Collette dijo, haciendo un pequeño giro. Sherlock sonrió y cogió una pequeña caja.

"Necesitas un toque final." Sherlock contestó, abriendo la caja para revelar una peluca roja escarlata. Collette sonrió ante la sorpresa.

"Te das cuenta que por lo menos uno de los dos va vestido de gótico, ¿nunca seremos una de esas parejas a juego?" Collette preguntó mientras tomaba la peluca para inspeccionarla.

"No hay nada de malo en ello." Sherlock contestó con una sonrisa suave, disfrutando a Collette entrar en el proceso de vestirse.

…

Collette pronto regresó del baño con en el maquillaje y la peluca oscura puestos, parecía una dark hecha y derecha. Sherlock la llevó hasta la puerta principal, sólo para encontrar a John esperando a despedirlos. Su sonrisa emocionada bajó ligeramente al ver a la pareja.

"Oh wow, ustedes miren... Um, estoy seguro de que la cita va a ser muy romántica." John dijo después de un momento. Los dos no encajan entre sí, sólo deseaba saber si iban a hacer que los demás no tuvieran un viaje incómodo.

* * *

arcee93 gracias por tu review, créeme en un motor para mi; que te tomes un momentito para dar tu opinión.

jennyvico20 tener a alguien como Sherlock (claro pensando en BC) quién no estaría reventándose de celos. Gracias.

Whilemine paciencia... jejeje no te creas, son libres de leer la versión en inglés pero igual sentí bonito cuando mencionaste a que esperabas mis actualizaciones; porque le he tenido que echar un poquito de mi palacio mental para que cuadre un poquito más le trama. Gracias.

_**¡Yay! ¿habrá algún review, comentario, sugerencia, consideración? **_

_**¡Nos vemos en la cita de Collette y Sherlock!  
**_


	21. Es una cita II

_**¡Tarde pero seguro! continuación de la cita de Sherlock y Collette. Disculpen y gracias por continuar acá.**_

* * *

Collette se sentó en el piso superior del típico autobús londinense de dos pisos para disfrutar de su turismo por Londres. La brisa fresca que no le molestaba tanto como a Sherlock pero este se quedó cerca, con su brazo siempre casualmente alrededor de ella. En el transcurso de la mañana, Sherlock había sido más cariñoso con ella de lo habitual. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez los disfraces eran más para el beneficio de Sherlock en lugar de esconderse de Mycroft. Se contuvo a hacer de algunas cosas ya que no sabía si estaba bien tocarla de cierto modo mientras estaban en público. Como su novio gótico, Collette estaba feliz de dejarlo jugar la parte más cómoda para él.

"Muy bien todos, vamos a parar pronto en el London Eye. Como parte de la gira de sus entradas están proporcionados libremente. Se dividirán en dos grupos para ir a las cápsulas. Después tendrá tiempo para comprar algo de comer y visitar la tienda de regalos". El guía anunció, mientras que todos se emocionaban. Collette sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Sherlock mientras que él tomó la de ella con suavidad.

"Estás rascándote otra vez." Le susurró suavemente antes de besar el dorso de la mano.

"No puedo evitarlo, esta peluca pica." Collette respondió con una sonrisa. No le gustaba la peluca, pero ella estaba disfrutando del coqueteo con Sherlock.

Pronto la pareja entro en una cápsula del London Eye, con su grupo de viaje, las vistas eran impresionantes, pero Sherlock noto que ella estaba tensa. Se encontró frotándose la cara de una manera suave, ya que miraban a la ciudad.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías miedo a las alturas?" Preguntó Sherlock, tratando de mantener su voz suave. Collette se aferró a su camisa y le dio una sonrisa débil.

"Estoy más asustada de la ruptura de la cápsula y que esto nos envié a todos a nuestra muerte segura por la altura. Y sólo porque no me gustan las alturas no significa que tenga que perderme de algo como esto. Es sólo un miedo irracional, después de todo." Collette respondió a Sherlock explicándole el motivo de su temor; recordando la vez en la que él vio al 'sabueso infernal' esto, claro, no era comparado ya que en esa ocasión había sido drogado. Sherlock la acerco más a él.

"¿Quieres que te ofrezca una distracción conveniente entonces?" Sherlock interrogado antes de presionar sus labios a los de ella. Sherlock sonrió contra sus labios cuando sintió que su cuerpo se relajó completamente. Su momento fue de corta duración ya que una anciana de su grupo de viaje se aclaró la garganta y anunció en voz muy alta.

"En mis tiempos, no se veía a las parejas haciéndose arrumacos en público." Ella dijo en un tono de desaprobación. Collette se separó y la miró avergonzada, causando que el temperamento de Sherlock se dispare mientras miraba a la mujer. Sus ojos averiguaron con facilidad, mala salud, probablemente una gran cantidad de molestias y dolores, abuela, aunque a menudo ignorada por su familia, perro pequeño que lo más probable es amado más que a sus propios hijos, el marido como de cuarenta años a su lado parecía incómodo, una infeliz relación, pero todavía se trataban bien por sus muchos años juntos. Sherlock sonrió.

"Con todo el debido respeto, en sus días que era probablemente en la década de 1960 y como todo el mundo aquí sería muy consciente del año era una periodo en donde había libre expresión y amor. Así que usted está obviamente incorrecta al mencionar dicha suposición. Voy a hacer esto de la manera más cortés y asumir que sólo es gruña por la artritis en su pierna izquierda y el hecho de que su marido no le ha besado durante mucho tiempo". Sherlock dijo de una manera que hizo que todo el grupo girara a verlos causando un incómodo silencio.

…

Collette se quedó fuera de la tienda de regalos del London Eye y sonrió para sí mientras el guía cortésmente informaba a Sherlock que ya no era bienvenido en el tour y se le ofreció un reembolso completo en las entradas para él y Collette. No parecía muy contento cuando regresó junto a ella.

"Es increíble cómo la gente es tan tonta, realmente lo son. ¿Cómo es que ellos van por la vida de esa manera?" Preguntó con amargura. Collette sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

"No todos podemos ser tan brillante como el gran Sherlock Holmes." Respondió y se inclinó de puntillas para darle un beso rápido.

"Yo no estaba incluyéndote con ellos." Sherlock correctamente en serio. Collette tomó suavemente su mano y tiró de él.

"Puede que no sea una típica idiota, pero tampoco soy como tú. Eres único en tu clase. Eso está bien, eres más interesante de esa manera. Ser expulsados de un tour en nuestra primer 'cita real' es una buena historia". Collette, dijo, provocando a Sherlock sonreír.

"¿Dónde te gustaría ir ahora? Supongo que ir a casa tan temprano dará motivos a John para decirnos que no era una cita." Preguntó Sherlock, tomando la mano más pequeña de Collette en la suya.

"Bueno, nos perdimos del almuerzo en el tour y estamos góticos, ¿por qué no vamos a uno de esos bares de los que he oído hablar?" Sugirió, pensando que sería interesante. Sherlock sonrió mientras le llevaba a tomar un taxi.

"Sé de varios." Él contestó, sabiendo de Londres mejor que nadie.

Collette estaba sentada en la cabina con Sherlock y se apoyó en su lado con cuidado. Sabía que mucha gente probablemente no tomaría en serio su relación porque no era tan físico como la mayoría de la gente de su edad, pero en toda honestidad Collette no sentía que el sexo fuera tan importante en una relación. De hecho, Collette se sentía más cerca de Sherlock lo que nunca tuvo con Jeremy. Ante ese pensamiento Collette mordió su labio, ella no quiso comparar a los dos hombres de todos modos. Sherlock y Jeremy eran dos personas muy diferentes y sus relaciones con ellos eran igualmente incomparables.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Sherlock, notando la mirada de angustia en el rostro de Collette. Ella miró hacia él y forzó una sonrisa suave.

"Está bien, sólo que mi mente se deja llevar por cosas que no debería estar pensando." dijo en voz baja. Sherlock siempre había tenido momentos difíciles para poder 'leerla' y así hizo una inclinación de cabeza dejar que la inquietud se fuera. Unos minutos más tarde, su teléfono sonó para decirle que tenía un mensaje.

"Conductor, cambio de planes. Nos vamos al hospital de St. Bart." indicó con una sonrisa.

"¿Vamos a la morgue, con Molly?" Collette cuestionó, suponiendo que sería la única razón para ir al hospital.

"Sí, ha habido un asesinato y Lestrade me ha convocado" Sherlock contestó mientras enviaba un mensaje a John a su encuentro allí.

"Oh, ok." Collette respondió en voz baja, fue entonces cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de su error. Era su primera cita de verdad y había terminado antes de tiempo para ir a un caso. Se sentía roto.

"¿Tal vez podríamos reprogramar la cita?" Sherlock ofreció. Collette sonrió hacia él y decidió hacer lo mejor por ella.

"No, porque lo más probable es que seas llamado en alguna ocasión de nuestras citas futuras también, así que lo intentaremos otra vez; otro día. Sino todo esto terminara en un mal hábito. Voy a almorzar algo en el comedor del hospital y nosotros de alguna manera mantendremos esta cita". Collette dijo con determinación. Ella sabía que esto era la pasión de Sherlock y no quería quitarle la intensión sólo para que estuviera con ella y tenía que encontrar una manera de convertirse en parte de ella. Una sonrisa de emoción se reveló en su rostro cuando se inclinó para darle un beso.

"Esa es mi chica."

…

John entró en la morgue, preguntándose cuán molesta se encontraba Collette con Sherlock por haber interrumpido su cita. Lo que no esperaba encontrar era ver a los dos almorzando juntos y compartiendo con Lestrade su comida mientras esté le pasaba alguno de los datos que aparecían en la escena del crimen. Sherlock había terminado de inspeccionar el cuerpo y Molly se había dado la tarea de poner a prueba algunas de las muestras que había encontrado.

"¿Qué está pasando?" John preguntó dado que todo el mundo parecía demasiado cómodo con la situación.

"Ah John, estás a tiempo." Sherlock le llamó, con una serie de tareas para John a terminar.

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo?" Se preguntó, acercándose a Collette que parecía estar como en casa en el laboratorio.

"Hemos tenido un tercer asesinato. Pensamos que los dos primeros son similares que sólo eran una coincidencia, pero ahora hay este tercero. Puede que estén vinculados. ¿Ya leíste los expedientes? ¿El asesinato Bartlett y el asesinato Thompson?" Lestrade comentó.

"No hay tal cosa como una coincidencia, Lestrade. Ahora John, quiero que vayas a la casa de estos hombres y cuestiones a sus esposas, novias, quien quiera que sean sus amigos y la familia que tienen. Interroga suficientes preguntas y pronto sabremos la vinculación que tienen estos hombres". Sherlock ordenó.

"Ya te lo he dicho, he tenido a mis hombres haciendo preguntas a las familias y no hay enlaces. Sólo la muerte es similar. Son de diferentes partes de la ciudad, tienen diferentes puestos de trabajo y redes. Nada se une a ellos." Lestrade dijo por lo que él creía era la centésima vez.

"Y tengo que repetirte, algo los une a ellos no confío en el trabajo de tus hombres, son incompetentes si fueran capaces de hacer su trabajo, ¡no me tendrías a mí en primer lugar!" Sherlock dijo bruscamente, tomando en serio el caso.

…

Collette se sentó en la cama esa noche después de un día emocionante. Originalmente había pensado que sería una cuestión de poner al día con el caso, pero una vez que se puso en marcha en realidad fue muy divertido. Ver trabajar a Sherlock era algo que sabía que nunca se cansaría de ver. Su mente trabajaba de manera asombrosa y siempre conseguía sacarle admiración a lo que hacía. John también era muy impresionante, una vez más demostró ser valiente, eras un soldado capaz. Collette levantó la vista cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió por un desgastado, Sherlock. Ella sonrió, admirándolo en una camiseta y pantalones oscuros; tuvo una extraña visión de comparación con su atuendo habitual.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Collette, que le había dado las buenas noches hace una hora.

"No." Sherlock respondió simplemente antes de caer en "su" lado de su cama. Collette suspiró feliz e hizo espacio para él, siempre disfrutando de las noches que llegaba a dormir a su cuarto. A veces también dormían en el suyo sin darle la oportunidad a decirle que no, arrastrándola a su habitación.

"Creo que nuestra primera cita fue bastante bien." Collette comentó después de un momento de silencio.

"¿Es una broma? ¡Disfraces, almuerzo en la morgue, persiguiendo a un asesino, disparos! Nuestra primera cita fue perfecta, ¿quién podría olvidar eso?" Sherlock exclamó con entusiasmo, haciendo reír a Collette.

"Muy cierto. Fue mi mejor primera cita de la historia. Gracias." Collette resumió con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse para compartir un beso. Sherlock se movió sobre ella, profundizando el beso colocando sus manos sobre su cuerpo antes de susurrar.

"Espera a que John se entere de esto." Él bromeó, ya había sido contada por ella, sólo porque él tenía esta sensación no significaba que John tenía que saberlo. Collette se rio y lo golpeó en el brazo con suavidad.

"Tal vez yo también debería de tener alguna noticia que informarle a él también." Collette susurró en broma con una sonrisa antes de agarrar la retaguardia de Sherlock suavemente. Todavía estaban probando la profundidad del agua y no querían traspasar los límites, especialmente ella con Sherlock que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de contacto. Sherlock se rio en respuesta, lo que le indico que no lo había ofendido.

"Entonces, mañana por la mañana vamos a darle plena información sobre el funcionamiento de nuestra relación; nuestro progreso." Sherlock respondió antes de besarla colocando ambas manos en las caderas de Collette para sentirla contra él. El movimiento único envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal, incluso en esa zona en la que tenía poca experiencia; Sherlock todavía estaba en control total y eso la volvía loca. Después de besarla con éxito hasta dejarla sin sentido, la boca de Sherlock dejó a Collette y se trasladó a su lado para dormir. Collette estaba tendida de espalda a su lado, en silencio tratando de calmarse. Nunca había reaccionado tan fuertemente a nadie antes, de alguna manera Sherlock tenía un cierto poder para hacer que su cuerpo cobrara vida. Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente fue capaz de relajarse de nuevo y quedarse dormida.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:** ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! Ahora el siguiente capítulo probablemente tendrá que lidiar con el tema de las relaciones sexuales y al mismo tiempo tengo una idea bastante buena. No se preocupes, no hay realmente una escena de sexo o cualquier cosa demasiado madura (aunque como el espectáculo es sobre el asesinato supongo que nadie estaría demasiado ofendido por una escena de sexo). He pensando tanto en Sherlock y Collette. El tema de Sherlock queriendo tener sexo siempre me ha fascinado. Mucha gente ve a Sherlock como asexual, pero siempre lo he visto como alguien que simplemente no es muy sexual. Él es un confeso sociópata después de todo, así que estoy asumiendo que la intimidad física con otra persona nunca ha puntuado muy alto en su lista de cosas que hacer. De todos modos, por favor háganme saber lo que piensa. __  
_

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo. _**

**_Capítulo 22 - Frustración. _**


	22. Frustración

_**Una sola palabra: Vacaciones. **_

_**No tengo excusa lo sé, pero ya estoy avanzando más... Disfruten.**_

* * *

"¡John! ¡John!" Llegó el ruido, de los gritos de enojo de Sherlock Holmes a través de toda la casa de la calle de Baker. John suspiró y bajó de su habitación para ver el detective apoyado en su escritorio, y su computadora portátil abierta delante de él.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó John, asumiendo que estaba siendo llamado para realizar alguna tarea sin sentido. Sherlock miró al doctor con una mueca en su rostro.

"¿Te importaría explicar esto?" Sherlock espetó mientras se volvía de la computadora portátil para hacer frente a John. Esté se acercó a ver lo que era su última entrada en el blog.

"¿Qué sucede, con esto? Escribí el caso como hago siempre." John respondió, sin ver nada malo en la entrada. ¿Había cometido algún pequeño error para que provocara la necesidad de Sherlock por corregirlo en sus escritos para que quedaran perfectos otra vez?

"¡Esto, esto!" Sherlock dijo, tocando la pantalla para señalar una frase específica.

"Oh... ni siquiera cuenta de que escribí eso." John respondió en voz baja, viendo qué Sherlock estaba molesto.

"La relación entre Sherlock y Collette es verdaderamente única. Cuando están juntos, parecen estar en un mundo que les es propio. Sin embargo al observarlos cuando están separados, ambos se despiden en un ambiente muy notable de frustración sexual." Sherlock citó el blog de John antes de mirar a John.

"Voy a cambiar eso. La verdad es que cuando escribo me dejo llevar por todo lo que estoy pensando y no me detengo hasta que todo sale." John trató de explicar, con la esperanza de que mucha gente no haya visto su entrada aún.

"¡No me siento frustrado sexualmente!" Sherlock gritó, golpeando el puño sobre la mesa.

"De acuerdo." John respondió, al tiempo que lamentaba la publicación en línea, pero todavía creía en lo que había escrito.

"¡Y mira esto! Mycroft lo ha leído, ¡dejó un maldito comentario!" Sherlock gritó, señalando el único comentario dejado hasta ahora. Por supuesto que Mycroft sería él primero en verlo y, por supuesto, dejaba a su paso un comentario sarcástico sobre Sherlock que no era apropiado para Collette.

"Ok, lo entiendo. Muévete para poder editarlo." John respondió, teniendo el portátil de Sherlock y pasar a sentarse en su silla.

"No me siento frustrado sexualmente." Sherlock repitió después de un momento de silencio al ver que John seguía tecleando. John lo miró, había pasado un tiempo desde la primera cita oficial con Collette y no había tenido mucho tiempo para llevar su relación hacia arriba. En casa, Sherlock y Collette estaban juntos y en cada caso el cerebro de Sherlock estaba ocupado.

"¿En serio? ¿Tú y Collette no han tratado de…?" John comenzó, consiguiendo una mirada penetrante de Sherlock.

"No es asunto tuyo lo que hemos hecho, John" Sherlock dijo bruscamente, moviéndose hacia su silla.

"Sólo estoy preguntando como amigo. Sé que no eres del todo, um, experimentado en el área de citas. Quiero decir, es seguro decir que eres…" John intentó con más suavidad.

"Virgen, sí. Se ha establecido. Todavía no veo ninguna razón para que tú te impliques." Sherlock interrumpió, obviamente, no se sentía cómodo con la conversación.

"Mira, yo sólo estoy tratando de ayudar. No estoy diciendo que lo vayas a hacer inmediatamente, pero con el tiempo llegará el momento cuando te decidas a dar un paso más con Collette. Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, si tienes alguna pregunta." John ofreció, tratando de animar a su amigo.

"Entiendo el concepto claramente John. No tengo necesidad de buscar ningún tipo de orientación." Sherlock contestó, cruzando los brazos y removiéndose fastidiosamente en su silla.

"Bien entonces. Debes de saber entonces que no todo lo que se ve en los medios de comunicación sobre el sexo es exacto. Quiero decir, mucha gente lo hace para disfrutar el lado físico, sino que puede significar mucho más cuando se ama a alguien. No se trata sólo de algo 'lascivo', también se puede conectar con alguien en un nivel completamente nuevo" John explicó tan suavemente como pudo, sabiendo que el tema era probablemente difícil para Sherlock. Estaba en lo cierto.

"¡John, si quisiera ser lascivo sé que soy perfectamente capaz de auto-satisfacerme!" Sherlock gritó en voz alta mientras Collette entraba en la habitación con una bolsa de compras.

"Oh, umm, traje leche para ustedes mientras estaba fuera. Voy a ponerla en la nevera..." Collette murmuró antes de entrar en la cocina, asumiendo haber escuchado la charla 'hombre a hombre'.

"¿Crees que ella escucho eso…?" Sherlock preguntó en voz baja, mirando a John, quien suspiró resignado.

"Obviamente". John respondió, preguntándose cómo un genio podía ser tan idiota a veces. Collette pronto regresó de la cocina, les dio a ambos una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta para dar a los chicos un poco de intimidad.

"Collette, ven aquí." Sherlock dijo rápidamente, por lo que se formó un incómodo silencio al ver que ella giraba sobre esos talones y moverse hacia su sillón.

"¿Sí?" Collette cuestionó una vez sentada.

"Lo que se escuchaste hace un momento." Sherlock comenzó, preguntándose cómo podía explicarlo.

"Fue una conversación privada entre tú y John que escuche por error y eso está fuera de contexto." Collette terminó con una suave sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera tienes un poco de curiosidad?" John le preguntó con incredulidad, Collette sonrió de nuevo.

"La mayoría de mis amigos hablan de esas cosas, no es tan grave de un acuerdo." Respondió Collette. Mientras que ella se preguntaba acerca de cómo la conversación la había incluido, ella no iba a causar una escena y la demanda de saber.

"Bien entonces déjame preguntarte esto, sólo para que quede claro." John dijo, mirando a Sherlock con una sonrisa.

"¿Preguntarme qué?" Preguntó Collette, al ver que ella tenía razón de mantener la calma.

"¿Te sientes frustrada sexualmente?" John preguntó, con la esperanza de hacer que Sherlock viera que esto tenía algún sentido. Collette estaba un poco sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa.

"¡John, no es asunto tuyo!" Sherlock se rompió, la mitad de él quería saber la respuesta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes frustrado sexualmente?" Preguntó Collette, haciendo directamente su pregunta a Sherlock. Ella no podía contestar ese tipo de preguntas delante de John.

"No, ya le dije. Él parece pensar que los dos estamos, tu sabes… insatisfechos." Sherlock respondió seriamente. Collette asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

"Bueno, si eso es de lo que se trata todo esto. John, lo que suceda entre Sherlock y yo seguirá siendo así. Al menos por lo general no, todos parecemos saber asuntos de todos en esta casa." Collette respondió antes de hacer su camino de regreso a su propio apartamento, preguntándose si realmente se miraba frustrada. La pregunta de John le había dado algo en que pensar.

"¿Lo ves? Nada de qué preocuparse." Sherlock contestó en un tono arrogante, sólo haciendo a John tener una sonrisa más amplia.

"Ella nunca contestó. Lo único que tenía que hacer era negarlo, si lo estuviera entonces tendría que decir que sí." John respondió. De vez en cuando John tenía un momento en que pensaba que podía hacerse cargo de deducir al igual que él. Sherlock pareció confundido por un momento antes de levantarse, arrebatándole el portátil yendo directamente a su habitación. Tenía un poco de investigación por hacer.

…

Collette estaba de pie en la cocina, añadiendo colorante azul para mezclarlo con el chocolate blanco. Siempre era más divertido para ella agregar un poco color, a pesar de que había sido criticada por Sherlock un montón de veces cosa que no tenía sentido.

"¿Azul? ¿Es una señal de que te sientes triste o tranquilo?" Llegó la voz interrogante del mismo Sherlock. Collette lo miró y sonrió.

"No te oí entrar" Ella contestó, agitando la mezcla.

"Lo hago seguido." Sherlock dijo, inspeccionando el brebaje azul brillante al ver como Collette lo vertía en un plato para ajustar el color.

"Siempre lo haces." Collette respondió, mencionándolo un poco distante.

"No me has respondido, ¿elegiste azul porque estás triste?" Sherlock volvió a preguntar con firmeza. Collette sonrió a él.

"No estoy triste. Cogí azul porque es tu color favorito... bueno, tal vez no en este tono alarmante, pero aun así..." Ella respondió, poniendo el plato en la nevera.

"Ya veo. Es cierto, sin embargo, estás frustrada sexualmente." Sherlock comentó de manera casi casual. Había investigado los signos y con la conclusión de John todo parecía estar apuntando a una cosa. Collette tomó la mano de Sherlock y lo llevó hasta el sofá. No tenía intención de hablar con John acerca de cómo se sentía, pero Sherlock era su novio y tenía todo el derecho de preguntarle cómo se sentía.

"No lo estoy." Collette respondió una vez sentada, sosteniendo la mano de Sherlock en la suya.

"Has estado amargada y te enojas con facilidad últimamente, has estado comiendo conforme y se notó tú incomodidad cuando John te preguntó." Sherlock contestó, mostrando su evidencia.

"No estoy frustrada sexualmente. Estoy frustrada porque no he encontrado trabajo. Y no quise contestar porque no quería hablar delante de John acerca de lo que hacemos o no hacemos en el dormitorio. Tú puede hablar con él si quieres, pero me resultaría muy embarazoso". Collette respondió con sinceridad.

"Pero hay algo, ¿no? no estás contenta con la situación, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Sherlock, necesitando respuestas.

"Estoy contenta con la forma en la que vamos y nunca trataría de presionarte para nada. Sé que no estás tan interesado en el sexo, tal vez algún día lo querrás pero en este momento no lo necesitas y eso está bien. Es sólo que se hace difícil para mí a veces, no sé si me deseas o no y esto puede prestarse a una confusión". Collette dijo lentamente, sin saber si ella se estaba explicando a sí misma correctamente. Estaba segura de que Sherlock se preocupaba por ella, pero sin la intimidad física eso a veces la hacía sentir insegura. Odiaba comparar los dos, pero Jeremy siempre había dejado claro que él la quería. Con Sherlock se trata más de un juego de adivinanzas, a veces le daba la atención que anhelaba y otras veces él simplemente quería un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar.

Sherlock miró a la chica frente a él y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que Collette estaba esperando era un poco de tranquilidad de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Es cierto que a veces se olvidaba de que había otras personas a su alrededor, incluyendo Collette. Incluso habían pasado días sin besarla. Mientras que él no necesitaba que le recordaran sus sentimientos, ella obviamente lo hacía.

"Esto no se trata de sexo." Sherlock dijo en voz baja, causando a Collette sonreír.

"Rara vez lo es." Ella contestó, sabiendo que algunas parejas parecían usar el sexo como motivo de sus problemas cuando el problema de fondo era la falta de comunicación. Claro, Sherlock tenía una manera de conseguir ponerla acalorada antes de salir a hacer otras cosas. Incluso se había despertado a su alrededor y decidió no actuar en consecuencia. Collette podía manejar las cosas, todo lo que realmente quería era un abrazo o un beso, algún pequeño acto para mostrar que estaba pensando en ella.

"Nunca dudes de que te quiero. Eres una mujer hermosa y me fascinas." Sherlock dijo, poniendo encanto y dulzón a sus palabras. Collette se encontró riendo.

"No tienes que decir eso. Un beso de buenos días y buenas noches será más que suficiente." Collette respondió tocando la mejilla de Sherlock suavemente.

"Muy bien, pero es la verdad. Tus labios son de un tamaño apropiado, tu nariz es perfectamente recta y tus ojos son ligeramente más grandes que el promedio pero hacen de ti una estética agradable." Sherlock explicó cuidadosamente, con un intento de adulación. Collette sonrió y le dio al hombre un beso suave para decirle que estaba bien. Una vez más el hogar de la calle Baker, estaba en paz, por el momento al menos.

* * *

_**Actualmente también estoy frustrada, aún nos espera más.**_

_**Gracias por seguir acá, arcee93 recuerda que eres un motorcito, gracias por darte un momentito para comentar.**_

_**¿Un review? ¿no? ¿si? ¿las ha mantenido contentas este fic? ¡díganmelo!  
**_


	23. La solución del empleo

_**Disculpen la tardanza. Bueno les traigo "La solución del empleo" este capítulo al igual que el siguiente esta más enfocado a Mycroft. Gracias por seguir acá. Disfruten.**_

* * *

Sherlock entro a la sala de estar envuelto en su sábana y bostezando ruidosamente. Miró alrededor de la habitación vacía antes de sentarse en la silla; tomando su ordenador portátil para comprobar si había clientes en el sitio web. No pasó mucho antes de que John saliera del baño para preparar té al detective.

"¿Collette ya está fuera en el trabajo, entonces?" John le preguntó mientras le entregaba la taza a Sherlock.

"Mm, debe ser." Sherlock respondió casualmente, sin apartar su atención de su portátil.

"¿Qué hace ella de todos modos? Quiero decir comenzó hace una semana y no ha dicho nada acerca de dónde está o qué está haciendo. Después de Moriarty yo ya estaría pensando en darte algún contacto y detalles o algo así." John dijo con preocupación, aunque fue un militar entrenado todavía tenía precauciones, pero Collette no tenía forma de defenderse y era probable que fuese atacada nuevamente.

"No tengo idea". Sherlock dijo, rechazando cualquier idea de que Moriarty apuntaría como objetivo nuevamente a Collette, eso sería aburrido.

"Sherlock, lo digo en serio. Tú tienes problemas con él y ella está saliendo contigo. Aunque no haya algún tipo de riesgo, debes de saber dónde trabaja tu novia." John le regañó, haciendo que finalmente el detective lo mirara.

"Muy bien, si es tan importante para ti, entonces voy a preguntarle." Sherlock respondió con un suspiro mientras sacaba su teléfono y enviaba un mensaje de texto.

…

La mañana pasó lentamente. Sherlock se paseó por la sala de estar, ya duchado y vestido, pero sin una respuesta. Collette siempre respondía a los mensajes de texto en menos de media hora, habían pasado tres horas desde que envió el mensaje. La última vez que no había respondido a él fue cuando Moriarty se la había llevado. Ahora, gracias a John, Sherlock estaba preocupado.

"Relájate, muchas personas tienen sus teléfonos apagados o en silencio durante el trabajo." John dijo con calma, quería respuestas también, pero no estaba a punto de saltar a conclusiones.

"¡Relajarme! John no puedo relajarme, ¿dónde está?" Sherlock gritó, ahora que su mente estaba en el tema; él no sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ello.

"Bueno, está normalmente en casa para las cuatro. Sólo tiene que esperar hasta entonces antes de que te vuelvas demente." John respondió.

"¿Qué sabemos de este trabajo? Ella se va antes de que me levante y está en casa para las cuatro. Ha estado usando ropa formal… demasiado prudente para llevar faldas, pantalones y sacos, así que no es otro trabajo informal y…" Sherlock no terminó la frase, mientras corría por las escaleras.

"¿Sherlock?" John llamó antes de levantarse para seguirlo.

Cuando John lo alcanzo estaba parado frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Collette estaba abierta, claro, y Sherlock estaba mirando la ropa. Al entrar en el dormitorio, Sherlock puso tres trajes de negocios en la cama.

"¿Crees que se puede adivinar su trabajo sólo por ver lo que ha estado usando?" John preguntó mientras miraba la ropa. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal con la ropa, era conservadora con los colores negro, gris, blanco y azul marino.

"¿No lo ves, John?" Preguntó Sherlock, que ya había adivinado algo que John no entendía.

"Ummm, ¿hay una grave falta de sus colores habituales en estos trajes?" John cuestiono. Sherlock suspiró mientras sacaba dos pares de zapatos también.

"Mira todo John, realmente mirarlo bien." Sherlock ordeno, mostrando la ropa. John negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo idea". Él respondió, por lo que le provoco un gemido desesperado al detective.

"Honestamente, ¿cómo te llegas a vestir a ti mismo por las mañana?" Sherlock espeto ante la falta de capacidad de observación del hombre "normal".

"Esto viene de un tipo que se olvida de comer 'de vez en cuando'. Vamos entonces, genio, ilumíname." John respondió con un gruñido.

"Todo esto es nuevo. Hace una semana Collette vivía de sus ahorros. Esta semana se ha ido a comprar trajes que me atrevo a decir valen más que su cuenta bancaria. Mira todo, nada de esto es algo que ella disfrutaría comprar. Todo es por su trabajo". Sherlock explicó, con los ojos de reconocer las marcas de ropa de alto precio que ahora yacían en la cama.

"Así que se fue y se compró unos trajes. Muchas mujeres gastan demasiado en ropa y si ella está trabajando en una oficina se puede decir que está consciente de lo que las otras mujeres están usando." John trató de razonar, recordando a su hermana que una vez gasto su sueldo de un mes en un par de zapatos de tacón que nunca usaba.

"Collette no haría eso. ¡Algo anda mal!" Sherlock dijo, mirando a su alrededor para obtener más pistas. John suspiró, sabiendo que todo lo que estaba pasando no significaba que Collette estaba en peligro y por lo que volvió arriba para recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que comer.

…

Collette miró el teléfono y suspiró antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo. Sherlock se enteraría donde trabajaba muy pronto, pero en este momento ella tenía la esperanza de evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Temía a que hubiera problemas cuando se enterara.

"¿Otro mensaje de mi hermano problemático?" Mycroft preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"El tercero de hoy. Creo que por fin se dio cuenta de que algo está pasando." Respondió Collette.

"Una semana trabajando fuera sin darse cuenta y yo que pensaba que tardaría menos de una hora." Mycroft dijo más para sí mismo con diversión.

"Él tenía un caso cuando empecé a trabajar contigo, su mente estaba ocupada." Collette respondió, ambos sabían cómo estaba Sherlock implicado con su trabajo.

"Debe ser difícil para ti, ser su pareja. Soy el hermano del hombre y no puedo hacer frente. ¿Podrías imaginarte crecer con él?" Mycroft respondió, sorbiendo su té. Collette sonrió.

"En realidad, no, no. Pero me encantaría oír hablar de eso alguna vez. Es diferente estar con un hombre como Sherlock, no quisiera que cambiara por nada del mundo." Collette respondió con honestidad.

"Eso es bueno para escuchar. Me estaba preocupado de que Sherlock nunca encontrara una esposa adecuada." Mycroft respondió seriamente. Collette sonrió, después de haber aprendido tanto sobre Mycroft en su última semana de trabajo con él. Mientras que él era a menudo frío con Sherlock, realmente le importaba, sino que simplemente tenía un tiempo difícil para conectarse a él.

"Bueno, él probablemente no me encontrara tan adecuada cuando se entere de que estoy trabajando para ti." Collette respondió, consciente de que debería haberle dicho al momento cuando Mycroft le ofreció el trabajo.

"Tendrá a aceptarlo, aunque no le guste. Ya que estamos en el tema, ¿Cómo te estás adaptando al trabajo? No es mucho lo sé, pero-" Mycroft comenzó.

"No, no. Estoy disfrutando mucho aquí. Yo realmente creo que no estoy calificada para ello." Collette cortó, agradecida por el trabajo, pero sentía que la paga era demasiada. Mycroft se rio de su arrebato.

"Tienes algo que ninguna cantidad de educación o formación podía competir con mi confianza. Puedes capacitarte para hacer cualquier cosa que necesito, pero lo que me importa es que yo confío en ti, sin eso, entonces no eres de ninguna utilidad para mí.". Mycroft explicó con sencillez.

"Bueno, lo aprecio muchas gracias." Collette, dijo con una sonrisa.

"De nada querida. Es sólo uno de los beneficios que vienen con la puesta al día con mi hermano. Debes asegurarte de que puedes darte el lujo de quedarte con él después de todo." Mycroft dijo en un tono casi sugerente, provocando que la sonrisa de Collette desapareciera.

"Por favor, dime que no acabas de darme este trabajo como una especie de soborno para que me quede con Sherlock. Porque yo no necesito nada para animarme a estar con él, es suficiente." Collette dijo en serio.

"Oh querida, perdóname si eso es lo que parecía. Por supuesto que no estoy tratando de sobornarte. Me limité a decir que se necesita un carácter único para quedarse con Sherlock durante tanto tiempo. John y tú son tan parecidos, puedo ver a los dos altamente y con respeto por su paciencia". Mycroft respondió con una sonrisa, una vez más impresionado por la lealtad de los compañeros de Sherlock.

"Lo siento, es sólo que John me contó lo que pasó cuando los dos se conocieron." Collette dijo en voz baja, avergonzada de que ella al saltar a esta conclusión tan rápidamente.

"No hay de qué, ahora debes regresar a casa. Estoy seguro de que tu novio se ha hecho esperar el tiempo suficiente." Mycroft respondió de pie desde su escritorio.

"Por supuesto, esto va a ser divertido de explicar." Collette respondió mientras levantaba sus cosas.

"No te preocupes, estará enojado conmigo. Ah, y antes de irte, esto es para mañana." Mycroft tomó una bolsa de detrás de su silla y se la pasó. Collette sonrió y miró a través de él, otro traje aburrido.

"Gracias, sabes que yo puedo comprar mi propia ropa." Ella respondió, sin tener idea del valor del contenido de la bolsa.

"Es más fácil de esta manera, hemos establecido las normas aquí. Ésta será la última bolsa, sin embargo, es para que completes la semana con ropa apropiada a menos que se indique lo contrario. Y recuerda…" Mycroft fue cortado antes de empezar con las reglas de lavado.

"Limpieza en seco. No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado. Sólo deseo que hubieras incluido algunas camisas color ciruela o algo así." Collette terminado antes de salir. Ella realmente disfrutaba trabajar para Mycroft, no había dos días iguales. Siempre había algo que hacer y los beneficios que venían con el trabajo eran excelentes.

…

Sherlock estaba parado junto a la ventana, como lo había hecho durante los últimos veinte minutos, a la espera de Collette para que regresara a casa. Se levantó sobre sus pies cuando un coche negro se detuvo frente al 221, podría haberlo confundido con un taxi, pero no tenía marcas. Un hombre con un traje salió del coche para abrir la puerta a Collette, quien le dio las gracias y cogió su nuevo bolso y una bolsa de compras. Antes de que pudiera ver nada, Sherlock bajó corriendo las escaleras para estar en la puerta cuando ella entrara.

Collette miró a su alrededor un poco cuando el chofer se marchó, ella miró su teléfono una vez más y respiró hondo. Ya era hora de hacerle frente a Sherlock.

* * *

_**Bueno les dejo este capítulo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima. Saludos y muy buena vibra.**_

_**Ya no sé si pedirles algún review. ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Piss off? Bye.**_


	24. La solución del empleo II

**Bueno continuando! yay!**

* * *

Collette estaba en el escalón de la entrada de la casa calle Baker, antes de que pudiera pescar las llaves de su bolso la puerta se abrió de golpe. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Sherlock, parecía sin aliento y con rabia. Collette abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue jalada al interior y la apretó contra la pared con una fuerza que nunca había creído que Sherlock poseyera. Él habló una palabra, sólo una pequeña palabra.

"Mycroft." Fue suficiente para retratar su rabia contenida y la sensación de traición. Collette sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban, pero no podía hundirse en el suelo mientras seguía firmemente sujeta por Sherlock.

"Sí". Collette respondió simplemente, sabiendo que no debía tratar de mentir o negar la verdad.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué trabajar con él de todas las personas? ¿De verdad creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de dónde trabajabas? Esa ropa, ese coche. Tiene Mycroft escrito en ellos. Podrías haber tomado un trabajo en cualquier lugar y sin embargo, fuiste con él. ¡No puede ser por el dinero, no eres tan superficial ". Sherlock habló en un tono peligrosamente bajo, algo dentro de él se retorció. Mycroft se había interesado en Collette desde el principio, tuvo éxito, potente y era inteligente como Sherlock, pero era más capaz de relacionarse con los demás. Esos factores combinados hicieron que Sherlock se sintiera inexplicablemente nervioso.

"Sherlock..." Collette susurró en voz baja, llegando a tocar su mejilla. Sherlock se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda en un intento de contenerse.

"¡No utilices esa voz en mí! ¡Ahora no!" Sherlock espeto. Necesitaba respuestas, no distracciones con la manera dulce en que menciono su nombre. Collette pudo ver que Sherlock se estaba haciendo daño, hizo otro intento y suavemente se apoderó de la parte posterior de la camisa para hacerle saber que ella estaba allí.

"Lo siento. Debí habértelo explicado desde el principio, pero me preocupaba que te molestaras por lo que no se presentó la ocasión de decírtelo. No tomé el trabajo con Mycroft por el dinero, aunque en ese momento era un factor importante." Collette dijo con calma, esperando a que Sherlock le diera la oportunidad de responder a sus preguntas. Él todavía se negaba a mirarla, pero ella podía verle tratando de contenerse.

"Adelante." Murmuró en voz baja, su deseo de respuestas era un empuje. Esta vez, ella no podía decir que sus deducciones eran todas falsas, esta vez ella realmente había hecho lo que más le preocupaba. Ella estaba trabajando para Mycroft, el enemigo.

"Estaba buscando trabajo, como bien sabes. Pero cada vez que me iba a una entrevista o para preguntar sobre una posición me encontraba mirando por encima de mi hombro y temía a pensar en formas en las que Moriarty podría llegar a mí en ese trabajo. Al principio todo estaba bien, y pensé después de algún tiempo que me gustaría tener más, pero pronto mis ahorros se estaban agotando y yo todavía estaba paranoica. No puedo pagar el alquiler con sólo escribir es poco pero me agrada, así que tuve que encontrar algo pronto. Sabes que Mycroft a veces viene para platicar y tomar el té, pero por lo general para comprobar cómo te encuentras. Él ya sabía que yo estaba buscando trabajando y me ofreció un puesto como uno de sus ayudantes. No quería tomarlo al principio, sabía el tipo de drama que causaría entre ustedes dos, pero luego me di cuenta... Moriarty podría llegar a mí en cualquier lugar con tanta facilidad al menos que trabajara para Mycroft, estaría a salvo. Pensé incluso si no te gustaba, todavía podías agradecer que Mycroft se asegurará de mi protección". Collette explicó lo mejor que pudo, no quería cometer un solo error y causar más problemas.

"Yo puedo protegerte, no tiene que ir a él." Sherlock dijo en voz baja, pero en un tono tranquilo. Collette sonrió suavemente, ya que debió de entender su razonamiento. Ella pudo ver su respiración lenta del movimiento en su espalda. Ahora era el momento de poner el encanto.

"Pero tienes un trabajo tan importante que hacer, no quiero distraerte. Después de todo, eres el único detective consultor del mundo. Nadie más podría hacer lo que haces. Mycroft no es Sherlock, sólo comparten sus genes pero los diferencian muchas cosas". Collette dijo mientras frotaba la espalda de Sherlock suavemente. Sherlock sonrió para sí, era muy obvio que Collette estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir bien.

"Dime entonces." Sherlock respondió cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a Collette. Aunque no le gustaba su trabajo con Mycroft y le dolía admitirlo, Mycroft podía mantenerla a salvo. Collette sonrió y ofreció a Sherlock un beso suave al que no se negó

"Tu resuelves los crímenes y haces el trabajo de campo, se necesita un verdadero hombre para ser capaz de manejar tanto. Eres un gran valor añadido a la sociedad, mi héroe." Collette continuó haciendo su papel de novia halagadora. Sherlock nunca fue uno de lo que se alejaban de la adulación. Los dos hicieron su camino por las escaleras para encontrar a un John interesado.

"¿Descubrió a tu amante, entonces?" John pidió saber al ver a los dos de la mano. Collette sonrió de nuevo ante la broma. Haciendo que Sherlock refunfuñara.

"Si John, todavía me siento mal, aunque..." Collette admitió dando un beso a Sherlock en la mejilla antes de su separación para sentarse en sus sillones.

"Es culpa de Mycroft." Sherlock dijo, con la decisión de utilizar su ira antes contra Mycroft a como dé lugar.

"Fue mi culpa por no decirte." Collette corrigió, queriendo detener cualquier pelea entre los hermanos antes de que sucediera.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces? Todo Sherlock gruñe el nombre de Mycroft." John dijo, a veces alegre de no entender la mente de Sherlock.

"Soy uno de los ayudantes de Mycroft. Básicamente corro alrededor de su oficina todo el día, llevando documentos, escolto a las personas dentro o fuera, hago el té. Cosas básicas realmente excepto por el hecho de que no puedo hablar más de ello." Collette contestó, deslizando sus talones. Odiaba sus zapatos de trabajo.

"Al menos esto se torna a una oportunidad para mí para mantener un mejor control sobre mi hermano." Sherlock dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante entrando en sus pensamientos, juntando las manos.

"No Sherlock, no puedo decirte nada." Collette dijo con firmeza, sabiendo que tenía que poner límites similares que se había puesto en marcha con Mycroft. Ella se negó a renunciar a cualquier información sobre Sherlock aparte de lo básico cuando él se lo había pedido.

"¿Cuál es el propósito de que mi novia trabaje para mi hermano si no puedo usarla para espiarlo?" Sherlock casi grito. Collette sonrió, feliz de verlo de vuelta a su estado habitual.

"No puedo decir nada Sherlock. Estoy con Mycroft todo el día, no puedo estar regalando su información así como sí nada. Dicho esto, no puedo hacer nada si mi novio sabe que estoy con Mycroft y puede utilizar el GPS en mi teléfono para localizarnos". Collette, dijo con una sonrisa, ella tenía que darle algo. Sherlock sonrió de nuevo.

"Muy bien. Pero me temo que el GPS es inútil para mí, ya que no sé cuál es la clave." Sherlock admitió.

"Bueno, John conoce la contraseña de mi GPS y también esta guardada en mi ordenador portátil. Así que puedes acabar con John y mi ordenador portátil. El reto está establecido." Collette dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo a Sherlock gemir.

"John va a agrietarse después de que trate de obtener la contraseña de tu computadora portátil sin suerte." Sherlock respondió amargamente mientras miraba a John con cuidado.

"¡No me metan en eso!" John soltó, sabiendo con Sherlock trataría de molestarlo y le daría la contraseña en una hora dependiendo de la tortura que le tenga que imponer.

"Estoy segura de que podrás entrar en mi portátil algún día, es sólo cuestión de tiempo." Collette añadió con una sonrisa, todavía muy contenta de que aún tenía que adivinar. Sherlock sonrió otra vez, la computadora portátil de Collette era su corazón y ella lo guardaba bien.

"Te lo prometo, Collette. Algún día voy a ingresar a todos los archivos de su computadora portátil con una gran intimidad."

* * *

_Capítulo corto heee, cosas interesantes están por suceder... Molly Hooper, Sherlock conociendo a la mamá de Collette, La Mujer, Moriarty..._

_Uff ansiosa por subir los siguientes capítulos, aún de vacaciones pero denme un poco de tiempo. Gracias. Saludos._

**_NadiaSherlocked ufff me es dificil y más porque estoy fuera de mi cuidad, el wifi de mi hotel casi no me deja hacer nada._**

**_arcee93 Mycroft en si es un personaje intimidante pero me encanta, es de mis favoritos y el saber que Collette le inspira confianza es más que suficiente._**

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos.****


	25. Noche de damas

**ANTES QUE NADA UNA MUY SINCERA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, YA UN MES SIN PUBLICAR Y TODO PORQUE MI MEMORIA SE ME ****EXTRAVIÓ, POR LO TANTO TUVE QUE EMPEZAR A TRADUCIR DE NUEVO. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS. SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS. **

* * *

Collette sonrió por dentro mientras miraba la ropa en la cama. No, Sherlock no había elegido un disfraz para ella. Esta vez, ella había elegido cuidadosamente lo que quería llevar para una salida nocturna con Molly. Lo bueno de trabajar para Mycroft era que ella tenía sus fines de semana libres. Tampoco le importaba darle tiempo a Sherlock para que los acompañase a un caso. Todo parecía perfectamente resuelto en su vida y por lo que quería una noche para celebrar.

"Collette , ¿sabes dónde Sherlock movió la tetera? No sé cómo me las arreglo siempre para utilizar la cocina." Llegó la voz de John Watson con cautela, miró a su dormitorio. Collette sonrió de nuevo.

"Ni idea, usa la mía, si quieres. Ambos sabemos que la cocina va a terminar como un laboratorio." Collette respondió mientras se dirigía a recoger a sus zapatos.

"Seamos serios, ya es un laboratorio. ¿Qué pasa con la ropa?" John preguntó, mirando a la falda y top sentado en la cama .

"Voy a salir esta noche con Molly. Ella viene aquí en primer lugar, para tomar antes algunas bebidas." Collette respondió, sacando dos tipos de zapatos y los levantó para que John decidiera.

"No los de tacones altos, te harán más daño a tus pies. " El médico respondió, decidiendo sobre el par de tacones bajos.

"Gracias. Ahora necesito una linda chaqueta... " Collette murmuró para sí misma. Mientras que a menudo no puso demasiada importancia a lo que llevaba, esta noche quería hacer un esfuerzo con su look.

"¿Sabe Sherlock que vas a salir? ¿También sabe que Molly va a venir? ¡¿Oh, Molly sabe que sales con Sherlock?!" John preguntó casi alterado de repente, sin saber qué sería peor.

"Sí, sí y sí. Aunque sabes que Sherlock no siempre escucha. Yo, al menos, se lo conté." Collette respondió mientras miraba entre sus cosas y sacó una chaqueta.

"No puedo verlo muy contento de que Molly vaya a estar aquí. " John respondió casualmente apoyándose en el marco en la puerta.

"Va a estar bien, Molly me dijo que se está moviéndose adelante con su vida. Incluso podría conocer a alguien esta noche." Collette respondió.

Ya cuando Collette se vio vestida y arreglada se sentó en el suelo delante de la mesa de café de John y Sherlock en la sala de estar. Molly se sentó a su lado mientras las dos chicas bebían el más lujoso cóctel que Collette había aprendido a hacer en el pub. Los dos hombres tenían whisky, John estaba disfrutando de su bebida mientras Sherlock se limitó a menear su copa y continuó para morderse la lengua. Cómo Collette le había convencido para unirse a las chicas en un 'pre - bebe' estaba más allá de él.

"Y entonces él me pidió que le mostrara los resultados de las pruebas " Molly terminó su relato con una risita embriagada. Collette sonrió.

"Este chico que te gusta, es tan obvio. " Collette respondió alegremente. Sherlock observaba con atención, en este caso, Collette tenía razón sobre el compañero de trabajo de Molly.

"¿En serio? No sé, él podría ser más amable... " Molly respondió . Collette golpeó el hombro de Molly juguetonamente en forma de regaño por haber dudado de ella.

"Sí. Siempre me doy cuenta cuando alguien le gusta una de mis amigas." Collette admitió uno de sus pocas dotes de observación.

"No lo sé, por lo que John me ha contado, Sherlock te gustó durante meses antes de que ustedes dos empezaran a salir." Molly dijo con una sonrisa. Sherlock se movió incómodo en su asiento, los dos chismosos lo hicieron ponerse al borde.

"Nunca puedo decir cuando a alguien le gusto. Además, Sherlock es un maestro de la deducción por lo que creo que podía ocultar fácilmente cuando quiere a alguien." Collette dijo, mirando a Sherlock con una sonrisa mientras se apoyó en sus piernas. Los labios de Sherlock se movieron lo suficiente para demostrar que gozaba del cumplido.

"Bueno, supongo que no estaría de más preguntarle por un café." Molly respondió sirviéndose otra copa.

"Ese es el espíritu. O esta noche podríamos conocer a algunos chicos impresionantes". Collette dijo con entusiasmo, mientras que ella no tenía ningún interés en ligar o conocer a alguien, quería apoyar a Molly. En este Sherlock se enderezó en su asiento y con cuidado empujó sus dedos en el pelo de Collette para recordarle que él estaba allí. Molly se rio, no acostumbrada a ver el extraño comportamiento de Sherlock.

"Creo que tu novio es celoso. " Molly susurró, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el grupo lo oyera. Collette miró a Sherlock con una sonrisa.

"Estoy hablando de conocer chicos guapos para Molly, no yo. Yo ya tengo mi chico caliente" Collette dijo en broma, la bebida estaba haciendo algún efecto. Sherlock sonrió un poco, no teniendo por completo a alguien que le llamase caliente, pero en ella le gustaba.

"Bien, bien, siempre y cuando mantenga eso en mente." Sherlock dijo finalmente tomando un trago de whisky para relajarse.

"¿A dónde van a su noche de damas?" John pregunto uniéndose a la conversación.

"Probablemente vamos a tomar el metro hasta el centro de Londres y encontramos un pub allí. " Molly respondió ya que ninguna de las dos solía salir mucho y no tenía un lugar de elección para ir.

"¿No sería mejor un lugar más cerca? Dos mujeres que salen por la noche no es de lo más seguro." John dijo con preocupación, a sabiendas que ambas mujeres eran bastante tímidas alrededor de la mayoría de la gente.

"Tal vez debería acompañarnos, por si alguien trata de meterse con nosotras puedes hacerte con tu arma e ir con todo por ellos, capitán." Collette dijo con una sonrisa, bebiendo más de su cóctel.

"¿Qué se siente al disparar un arma, John? ¿Es divertido…?" Preguntó Molly.

"Las personas no suelen disparar por diversión en una guerra. " John respondió seriamente.

"Nunca he disparado un arma antes, siempre me he preguntado cómo será" Molly respondió.

"Creo que depende de la persona. Algunas personas tienden a ser más agresivas o de plano están más locos que una cabra, eso nunca me gustó mucho." Collette respondió mientras terminaba su copa, ganándose miradas de Molly y los chicos.

"¿Cuándo has disparado un arma?" John le preguntó con una sonrisa. Collette no era el tipo de persona que pudiera haber imaginado con un arma.

"Mi hermana lo hace como un hobby en un campo de tiro. Me llevó mucho con ella cuando empezó. Ella lo ama, se excita con eso en realidad, dijo que era mejor que el sexo. No me gusta mucho, pero no tengo un buen ojo con el blanco pero se hacerlo. Creo que todavía tengo algunas fotos en mi laptop de mi hermana y yo posando con nuestro papel de blanco y esas cosas." Collette explicó con una sonrisa suave.

"Bueno entonces muéstralas, vamos a verlas. " Molly dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mi ordenador portátil está abajo." Collette se quejó, pensando en que verla a ella con grandes orejeras no era un buen vistazo.

"Sí, enséñame las fotos, vamos yo te enseñe la mía de cuando era adolescente y tenía frenos. Tienes que mostrarme esto." Molly insistió. Collette se levantó con un gruñido y bajó a buscar su computadora portátil, a sabiendas de que no debería haber dicho nada.

"Si estás tan interesada yo podría enseñarte alguna vez. " John se ofreció, suponiendo que la mujer que podía manejar cortando cadáveres de por vida también podría manejar un arma.

"Eso suena bien en realidad, gracias John. " Molly dijo con una sonrisa. Sherlock miraba al par cuidadosamente mientras ella continuaba hablando, preguntándose si Molly podría haber desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento por John. Sería más conveniente si lo hacía. Collette pronto regresó y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, junto a Molly, encendió su computadora portátil y escribió la contraseña. Ella giro el portátil para que Sherlock no pudiera espiar la contraseña y que no notara las cuatro teclas. Eso le frustra un poco, 4 teclas deberían haber sido fáciles de adivinar. Una vez puesto en marcha, Collette puso el portátil sobre la mesa y empezó a ir a través de fotos.

"¿Tienes un perro?" Molly preguntó una vez que Collette se trasladó a través de las fotos de la familia.

"Él es el perro de mi padre. Su nombre es Talbot y casi es un saco de huesos pero mi padre lo adora." Collette dijo con una sonrisa cuando encontró las fotos que ella estaba buscando.

"¡Dios mío, tu hermana se parece a ti!" Molly exclamó mientras miraba la foto de Collette de pie junto a su hermana con las orejeras de color naranja.

"Sí, esa es Joanne. Yvette tiene el mismo aspecto. Joanne es un poco más gordita que yo y Yvette es palo andante. Pero todos tenemos los ojos y la nariz de mamá " Collette explicó con una sonrisa mientras Sherlock miraba por encima del hombro con el interés. Collette nunca había mostrado fotos de su familia antes, probablemente porque los chicos nunca habían insistido en verlas.

"Muéstrame Yvette entonces. " Molly dijo con interés, era hija única. Collette sonrió y atravesó más fotos para encontrar la última foto de familia que se habían tomado. Pronto se encontró con una en el jardín frente a la casa de sus padres. Sherlock miró con interés, y comenzó a deducir cosas acerca de cada miembro de la foto. Collette estaba sentada en medio de un banco, lo que sólo podía ser que sus padres estaban a ambos lados de ella. El pequeño perro conocido como Talbot en el regazo de su padre. Las dos hermanas mayores estaban justo detrás de ellos, con los dos hermanos a cada lado de ellos.

"En una gran familia, este tipo de fotos son muy difíciles de organizar." Collette admitió. Sherlock tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello, para la captura de su atención.

"Té eres el bebé de la familia" Sherlock declaró, él había sabido que ella era la más joven, pero en esta foto se puede ver, que estaba fuera de lugar pero en el buen sentido ya que sus hermanos le sobrepasaban por años.

"Tú lo sabes, no es la cosa más fácil tampoco. Mis hermanos me odiaron cuando comencé a crecer." Collette admitió. Sherlock sonrió, sabía lo que quería decir muy bien. Él era el hijo más joven y, a menudo trataba de manera diferente a Mycroft por ello. Habían empezado muchos argumentos entre los dos hermanos .

Pronto el portátil fue olvidado cuando las chicas continuaron bebiendo, Sherlock miró con atención y se preguntó si el alcohol podría causar a Collette olvidarlo. Ellos se iban a salir pronto y sería su oportunidad para buscar la contraseña.

"Bueno , está bien entonces. Vamos Sherlock." La voz de John lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras miraba al médico.

"¿Hmm?" se puso en duda.

"Vamos a salir con las chicas. " John dijo con una sonrisa, después de haber encontrado a Molly muy divertida ahora que no estaba persiguiendo a Sherlock y sin hacerle caso.

"Oh, no ustedes pueden irse sin mí." Sherlock los despidió, al tratar de no renunciar a su oportunidad de husmear. John le dirigió una mirada que se perdió antes de levantarse y dirigirse abajo con Molly.

"Sherlock, ¿es en serio vas a dejarme sola?" Collette cuestionó una vez que los dos se quedaron solos.

"Tendrás a Molly y John, no veo cómo va a estar sola." Sherlock respondió, su mirada fue hacia el portátil. Collette se acercó a cerrar la laptop.

"Lo más probable es que John trate de coquetear con Molly durante toda la noche. Así que voy a estar sola. Ven con nosotros y te voy a dar una pista sobre la contraseña." Collette dijo tratando de negociar. Sherlock había perdido la oportunidad de comprobar simplemente a través de los archivos por lo que esta fue la mejor cosa siguiente. Con un profundo suspiro, él estuvo de acuerdo.

El pequeño grupo se quedó fuera lo que parecía un pub después de salir del taxi . Las chicas parecían emocionadas mientras Sherlock se levantó y examinó el establecimiento poco atractivo. Sería la víspera de Año Nuevo de nuevo. Collette tomó la mano de Sherlock y le dio una sonrisa, recordándole que una cosa había cambiado desde entonces. Saber que Collette no coquetea con otros hombres significaba que la noche sería más soportable.

"Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto..." Sherlock suspiró, dejándose arrastrar.

* * *

**MEREZCO UN "¡PISS OFF YOU BITCH! **

**TAL VEZ MEREZCA UN REVIEW?**

**¿SI? ¿NO?**

**TAL VEZ DEBA UNTARME NEUTRON CREAM Y AGITAR MIS MANOS Y SALTAR, NO LO SÉ. Y DE VERDAD LO SIENTO. CUÍDENSE Y NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
